


I Want To Be Brave Like You

by alittleghoul



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 54,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleghoul/pseuds/alittleghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emi's heart is set on joining the Survey Corps to fight alongside her uncle. Meeting the ill-tempered Levi makes her all the more determined to do so. Especially when her mind and heart start warming up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cocky brat

**Author's Note:**

> I love Attack on Titan and just wanted to have a little fun and create my own character. Hope this story is enjoyable!

Levi followed behind the mountain of a man he called Commander and his friend. Erwin led him over towards a little cottage that sat not too far from the river. He hated family stuff and Erwin knew that. Why did he insist on bringing him along to meet his family? 

“They have been bugging me to come and visit them. I thought while I’m at it I’ll introduce them to Humanity’s Strongest,” he said as if to answer Levi’s question. 

He rolled his eyes. “I hate that nickname.” 

Erwin smirked at his friend before knocking on the door. The two soldiers didn’t have to wait long before the door opened and revealed a young girl. Her light brown hair came down to her collarbone and framed a beautifully rounded face. Bright blue eyes, resembling Erwin’s, lit up at the sight of him. 

“Uncle Erwin!” She smiled and jumped into his arms. 

Erwin caught her in his arms and hugged her tightly as he chuckled. “Hello Emi. Let me have a look at you.” He set her down and cupped her face. “As pretty as ever. And you’ve grown. Soon you’ll be taller than Levi here.” 

He placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder and smiled. Emi directed her gaze to the man at her uncle’s side. The sour glare he gave Erwin made her want to retreat back into the house. Sharp grey eyes turned to her with a dullness that suggested boredom. Was this the man her uncle had told her about? Was this the great soldier he pulled out from the underground? He was so…short, especially standing next to her uncle. Emi was not much shorter than this man now. Her eyes were at the level of his chin and she still had some room to keep growing. When Erwin had told her about him she expected some princely hero, tall and lean. Instead this man stood before her. He looked princely she supposed but nothing like a hero. Yet he had gotten the title Humanity’s Strongest Soldier. And her uncle had personally chosen him for the Survey Corps so there had to be something about him that was special and admirable. 

“Don’t you have any manners?” Levi said in a crisp tone. “It’s not polite to stare.” 

Emi blinked a couple times before sheepishly moving her gaze away from him. Erwin looked between the two of them with amusement. He gave his friend a little nudge as if to say ‘play nice’. 

“Emilia,” came a voice from inside. “Don’t just stand there with the door wide open…oh Erwin.” 

He smiled sweetly. “Hello Morgan.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The two men were welcomed into the house and asked to sit. Levi watched the woman move about the kitchen as she prepared tea and something to eat. As he observed her, he could see characteristics of Erwin though physically they didn’t resemble each other much. Morgan had darker blond hair and a darker tint to her skin than Erwin’s. She wasn’t even half the height that he was. Levi had expected a family of giants but instead found that his sister and niece were rather short. But the both of them had those clear blue eyes that Erwin possessed, the only family trait that linked them together. 

“Tell me about your mission outside the wall,” Emi asked bringing Levi out of his observations. “How many Titans were there?” 

“Emilia,” hissed her mother. 

“But mother…” 

“Enough,” she practically growled. 

Erwin looked between mother and daughter. “What’s this about? Morgan?” 

His sister poured the tea and served it before answering. “Your niece has made the decision to join the Scouting Regiment.” 

“I see.” Erwin rested his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together. Levi watched as he adopted his usual collected mask. “And when did you make this decision?” 

“Last month,” Emi answered avoiding his eyes. “I’m ready to do this.” 

“You’re still a child! You’re not ready to do anything,” argued her mother. Erwin stood from his chair and moved to where his sister was. “I already lost your father to his daydream of going outside the wall. I will not lose my child!” 

Erwin took her by the shoulders and began to move her towards a back room so they could talk. Morgan continued to shout while Erwin tried to calm her down. Levi and Emi remained at the table listening to them argue behind the closed door. He sighed and picked up the cup of tea. He hated family stuff. Damn Erwin. 

“You’ve done it now,” he said before taking a sip from his cup. 

“What?” 

“Why do you want to join the Survey Corps?” 

She fidgeted in her seat. “Well…I suppose it’s because I want to do something with my life. My mother has me learning to sow and cook and all this other home stuff so I can get married and be a good wife. I don’t want to end up just being someone’s wife and having it all end there. I want to fight for the freedom of humanity. I don’t want to become useless.” 

Levi turned the cup around on the table. “You already are useless.” 

Emi looked over at him with surprise. “Are you always this rude to people?” 

“Just to mindless brats who romanticize death and destruction.” 

“I’m not…” 

He leaned forward and fixed his cold eyes on her. “Do you think what we do out there is brave? Do you think we go out there and face those things with courage? Every mission all of us are scared shitless because there is a very high risk of not coming back. You don’t know what it is like to see your squad get taken down by those brainless mongrels. What it’s like to feel their blood shower down on you. So don’t preach about wanting to make a difference for humanity. You don’t know the first thing about that struggle, safe in this cage.” 

Emi felt her fingers curl until her nails began to dig into her palms. She clenched and unclenched her jaw. “I will join the Survey Corps and I’m going to make a difference for humanity. I’m going to do it just to spite you and show you how a real soldier does it.” 

“Tch.” He leaned back in the chair and picked up the cup. “Cocky brat.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emi had gotten up and moved into the garden at the side of the cottage. She didn’t want to be by the ill-tempered soldier any longer. While she sat on the garden bench picking the petals off a flower Erwin came out and took a seat by her. Levi stood nearby listening. Erwin let out a long breath but didn’t say anything right away. Emi stopped picking the petals and looked up to her uncle. 

“Are you angry with me too?” He looked down at her with that unreadable mask. “I thought you, of all people, would be proud.” 

He took one of her hands in his. “I am proud of you Emi. I’m as proud of you as I would be of my own daughter.” 

“But…” She waited for him to add on ‘but you can’t join the Survey Corps’. 

“There is no ‘but’. This is your decision and it is one only you can make.” He gave her hand a little squeeze. “You can’t fly if you never try.” 

She smiled and squeezed his hand back. “Thank you Uncle Erwin.”

Leaning down he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Just be sure this is what you really want to do. Becoming a soldier means getting your ass kicked and joining the Survey Corps means putting your life on the line.” 

She nodded eagerly. “I understand. I do, I really do.” 

Erwin looked down at the girl and observed her for a moment. A determined gleam glittered in her eyes. She reminded him of how it was when he and Morgan were children. That hope and will to do what they thought was right, what they wanted to do. That light of belief in humanity would go out for her just as it had for him. The day his father died because of a secret he told was the day the light of hope left his eyes. He wished it could be different for her but he knew that would not be the case. 

“Alright then. I’ll see you on the battle ground.” Standing he gave her a salute. Excitedly Emi got to her feet and saluted him back.


	2. From brat to cadet

Levi glanced over his shoulder as the two walked away from the cottage. The girl and her mother stood at the door waving them off. Emi’s words came to mind as he watched her.

I will join the Survey Corps and I’m going to make a difference for humanity. I’m going to do it just to spite you and show you how a real soldier does it.

He shook his head and turned his gaze away from her. “Why’d you tell her that stuff?” 

Erwin looked over to his companion. “Emi needs to make the decision for herself. No matter what I say or what her mother says, she will make the choice.” 

“She’ll get killed.” 

“You have that much faith in her already?” Erwin sighed and shrugged. “She might. Then again she could be killed within these walls tomorrow. It’s as dangerous in here as it is out there. You know that Levi.” 

Yes he knew that, he knew that better than anyone. “You care for her so much. I really thought you’d dissuade her from joining.” 

Erwin remained silent for a long moment. “We’re trying to save this world, trying to change it for the better. Those who cannot sacrifice things important to them will not change anything.” His eyes darkened with something of regret hidden in his expression. “Emi will come to understand this if and when she joins. If she is able to make this sacrifice as I am willing to make, then she will survive.” 

“The whole regiment will go to shit if she doesn’t.” He was glad to see Erwin smirk at this. 

As they continued on in silence, Levi cursed that cocky brat. He couldn’t understand why Erwin had confidence in that little twerp. Though he said it was her choice to make he heard encouragement in Erwin’s voice. Telling her she couldn’t fly if she didn’t try it out was like pushing her off a ledge and sending her into the abyss. Whether he knew it or not, Erwin was setting the girl up for death, giving her false hopes of being a great soldier like him. There was no way she would make it as far. How could she? Emilia Cross was nothing like Erwin Smith in Levi’s eyes. He sighed and put his mind off the girl hoping to never think of her again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 years later:

Her fist connected with the boy’s jaw sending him off balance. Some of her fellow cadets cringed as others cheered at the spectacle. The boy regained balance, trying to shake off the shock that she had actually hit him. 

“Do something Koa,” called out someone from the crowd. 

Koa looked about the room before letting his eyes fall back on Emi. “I was raised a gentleman. I don’t hit little girls.” 

Emi smirked and shrugged. “Neither do I but I made an exception for you.” 

The dining hall burst into laughter. Koa’s jaw clenched as a murderous glare came into his eyes. She watched him carefully as the anger built up and sent him forward with his fists aimed at her. Emi ducked down as quickly as she could to avoid him but caught a hit to her abdomen. All the air left her body and she was sent down to the floor. Koa advanced on her trying to kick her while she was down. Grabbing his foot she yanked with all her strength and put him on his back. 

Just as she got to her feet, the door was practically pushed off its hinges and revealed Commander Shadis. “What in the ever loving hell is your damage cadets?” he hollered at them. 

Emi and Koa stood breathing hard and wiping the sweat from their brows. The dark circles around their commander’s eyes made him look all the more frightening while his intense frown made him look thoroughly pissed off. The chilling air that rolled off the man and into the dining hall kept them all deathly silent. He walked into the room and stood directly in front of the quarrelling cadets. 

“I repeat,” he growled as he towered over the two of them. “What is your damage cadets?” 

“I was settling and argument with my fellow cadet sir,” answered Emi. 

“And what argument is that Cadet Cross?” 

She glanced to Koa, who was watching her out of the corner of his eye, before answering. “Cadet Bucher made the claim that because I’m related to Commander Smith I’d get special treatment sir.” 

Commander Shadis looked between the two cadets. “Do you think you have special treatment Cross?” 

“No sir.” 

“Do you think you deserve special treatment Cross?” 

“No sir.” 

“Damn right.” He moved about the hall as he continued. “None of you will receive special treatment. I don’t care if you’re related to the king himself, your relatives don’t mean shit. You are all Titan fodder!” 

“Yes sir,” called out every cadet. 

Shadis came back to stand in front of Emi and Koa. “So using your energy to fight each other is a good idea is it? Well guess what? You will use the rest of your energy to run until I say stop. And I better not see either of you slacking tomorrow during training!” 

“Yes sir,” they answered in unison. 

“Get running!” 

Emi and Koa moved past him and ran out the door. The two huffed together as their feet pounded the cracked dirt beneath them. The moonlight was bright enough for them to see where they were running but the night air bit at their exposed skin and filled their lungs.

“Nice going Cross.” 

She rolled her eyes. “This is your fault idiot. If you hadn’t said…” 

Koa looked over to her with narrowed eyes. “You attacked me because I said you would get special treatment. Talk about overreaction.” 

“It wasn’t just that and you know it.” She took a couple deep breaths before continuing. “You badmouthed my uncle and his leadership…” 

“What leadership?” bit Koa. “He just sends his soldiers out to die.” 

“Just because you want to wimp out and go work for the Garrison doesn’t mean you can talk shit about it. That’s not being a real soldier. No one works as hard as the Survey Corps.” 

Koa scoffed at her. “You’re romanticizing death. You know that right?” 

Emi tripped over her feet but kept herself up. As Koa pulled ahead slightly she felt her mind wander to someone she hadn’t wanted to think about. She had tried to keep his stern grey eyes and sharp voice out of her mind. However, the more she concentrated on not thinking about him or his harsh words the more she found him to be a topic of thought. It started with simple thoughts like how short he was yet still taller than her. Then it moved to how his words had stung deeply and how his voice played in her head as clearly as the day he had spoken those words. 

What was the most annoying was he fascinated her and she hated it. Erwin had told her so many stories about him and his greatness. Hearing these stories made her see him as that princely hero more and more. Shaking her head to get rid of the intruding thoughts she picked up her pace and reached Koa. 

“I’m not romanticizing it. I know what it means to join the Scouts. I’m just not afraid of death like you.” 

“I’m not afraid. I would just like to live at least till my fifties.” 

Emi opened her mouth to argue with him more but was cut off by the booming voice of Shadis to run faster.


	3. Titan day

Emi yawned and lightly tapped her cheeks to wake herself up. Shadis had kept them running for half the night, yelling at them to run faster and harder. He had stayed out with them and even walked with them back to their lodgings, warning them to act smarter the next time they want to fight each other. It figured this had to happen right before their Titan training. Looking around at her fellow cadets she spied Koa, looking just as tired as she did. Stupid Koa. If he had kept his mouth shut…but no. It was her fault too. She could have ignored him, probably should have ignored him, but it was Erwin he was bad mouthing. There was no way she was going to allow anyone to talk shit about her family especially when it was someone working as hard as Erwin was. 

“Cadets,” called out Shadis as soon as they were all gathered. “Today is Titan day. Today you will be split into teams and sent out to put your training to use! This is to test how you use your maneuver gear, the blades, and ability. You will need to depend on your team like your life was going out like a candle. Do not mess it up!” 

“Yes sir!” 

“Dismissed.” 

Emi felt her heart quicken. The heaviness and need for sleep evaporated leaving her wide awake and alert. This was the day she would prove she could be a real soldier. She could prove that she was not useless and was capable of becoming a strong soldier. If only that smug ass with a dullness in his grey eyes was there to see it. She would love to see the look on his face as she excelled just as she had promised.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trees whizzed by and revealed their targets. Emi’s team zipped around her, the sounds of the hooks jabbing into the thick trees echoed. A smile lit up her face as they passed the first few targets. Tightening her grip on the blades she prepared herself and positioned her weapons. The blades gleamed in the light as she struck out at the exposed neck of the wooden Titans. A compact piece of the neck shot out as the sharp edges of her blades dislodged from their mark. 

Looking back over her shoulder, she saw two of her teammates cut deeper and better sized chunks. Her heart dropped slightly but not enough to completely discourage her. No if anything this made her more determined. She knew Shadis along with leaders from each regiment would be out there watching them. That was just another addition to her motivation. However, she wasn’t sure if her team leader would hinder the team and their success. The half-asleep Koa had taken the lead and called out mumbled orders. 

“Harris, Poe, Bell to the right,” came his weary voice. “Cross and Jacobs up ahead. Danny, Mickey, and Carly Beth to the left.” 

Emi and Zac Jacobs moved forward as commanded and searched for the targets. However, looking around the two of them couldn’t see any sign of their target. The two of them exchanged confused looks as the hooked into a tree and dangled in the air. They looked about in all directions to try and spot a wooden Titan. Emi could see their teammates hitting their targets along with Koa, not far off, zipping around to make sure everyone was doing as told. 

“Did Koa map out the targets correctly?” questioned Zac as he scanned ahead of them once more. 

Emi sighed and shook her head. Looking to their fearless leader she spotted him blindly flying off towards the target he had misplaced. Dislodging herself from her perch, Emi raced forward with her eyes locked on Koa. The Titan turned on its platform, the head level with Koa’s torso. Emi opened her arms and wrapped them around Koa, pushing him up and over the wooden head. The toe of his boot clipped the top of the head and sent them hurdling towards the ground. Koa quickly shot out one of his hooks and caught onto a tree. Emi hit against the trunk of the tree and dangled by one arm, Koa’s hand tightly wrapped around her wrist. 

“Cross are you okay?” he asked in a hoarse voice. 

She nodded and took in a couple deep breaths. “You?” Koa looked down at her with his brows stitched together and his mouth in a thin line. “What the hell Koa?” 

He remained quiet for a moment. “You piss me off.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“You. You piss me off Cross. How can you be so on top of things? Why are you better at this than me? I mean sure your cuts are shit poor but you still move forward and do what you’re supposed to. You’re so sure of things…” 

Emi looked up at him with a mixture of shock and wonder. Was Koa so unsure of himself? He had always come off as a confident and outgoing individual. It was hard to think of him having doubts about his ability. With a sigh Emi wrapped her fingers around the hand that was holding her. 

“Koa you want to be in the Garrison right?” He nodded. “Then shut up and get yourself back in the game. The two of us might not make it into the top ten of the class but we are going to graduate. Got it?”

He nodded. “You take the lead.” 

Emi nodded. Koa made sure she was ready to go before releasing her wrist.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Erwin, Levi, and Shadis stood in a perch high up in the tree where they could see the cadets display their skills. The three men watched as the cadets flew by, zigzagging in and out of the trees, taking out the targets set up. Erwin’s eyes scanned each figure that flew by, quickly assessing them and their potential. 

“Got quite a good batch of soldiers,” he said thoughtfully. 

Shadis looked over to him and crossed his arms over his chest. “Go on and ask.” Erwin looked to him. “I know there is one soldier you are specifically looking for.”  
“So how is she doing?” Erwin asked just as Emi came into sight with her team. 

“Emilia Cross. She excels in the classroom. Needs a little more help in the field of cutting deep enough.” Just as he said this Emi cut a small chunk out of the wooden Titan’s neck. It was not nearly enough to do any damage. “Other than that she has the respect of her peers. Due to a few fights she’s gotten into they follow her knowing she can hold her own.” 

As Shadis continued to give a report on Emi, Levi followed her with his eyes. When Erwin said he was going to check on the girl’s progress, along with looking at the potential cadets, curiosity rose in Humanity’s Strongest to see if the girl was living up to the childish promise she had made. As he watched her, her promise became more and more pathetic. Though she was very agile with the gear, it didn’t matter how gracefully she moved. Her cuts were worthless, never enough to fully take out a Titan. 

He kept his eyes on her as she and a fellow teammate hung from their wires searching for their mark. While she was stationary for a moment, Levi let his eyes wander over her. She looked about the same as when they had first met. Her light brown hair still came down to her collarbone, her bright blue eyes probed her surroundings just has they had his appearance when she first looked at him. Those eyes had looked him up and down, judging his character from his height, his stony expression, and his gaze. Seeing her all of a sudden spring into action drew Levi out of his observing state. His quick eyes followed her as she fluently maneuvered through the air, twisting her body around the trees. His heart stopped for a moment as he spied the situation. 

“Erwin,” he said sharply getting the man’s attention. 

Shadis and Erwin looked to where Levi stood on edge and followed his gaze. The three watched as Emi knocked her teammate out of risk and the two hit a tree. Levi's feet moved to the edge of the perch as he watched and waited. Neither of them were moving. Had they hit the tree too hard? Was something broken? Emi was just hanging there like a rag doll in her teammate's grasp. Why hadn't she hooked into a tree? Why wasn't she moving? Then finally he saw her press her feet to the trunk of the tree and take off. Levi released a breath of relief as she and her teammate began to move again. The tightness in his chest eased. The scene had reminded him of so many deaths he had seen before but he had to remember this was a training ground, not the real thing. 

“Harris and Poe two Titans on your right,” he heard her command. “Bell, Danny, and Mickey with me. The rest of you take the four straight ahead.” 

Everyone did as she had instructed. Levi had to admit he was impressed. She commanded like a natural born leader. Maybe there was hope for her after all. As they took out the wooden Titans, Emi made sure each cadet was doing what she had ordered and made it safely. He could see the pleased smile that had turned up the corners of her lips. Confidence gleamed in her eyes as she maneuvered around the trees and targets. 

Cocky brat, he thought to himself. 

A hand came down on his shoulder causing Levi to look away from Emi. Erwin leaned down a bit to speak. “What do you think? Is she still going to die out there?” 

Levi tilted his head slightly. “If she can’t cut deep enough she will. She isn’t using all her strength or follow through.”

Erwin straightened up and raised his brows. “Well maybe you could help her with that when she is in the Scouts.” 

Levi turned sharply towards the man. “If she can’t cut through practice Titans that should be grounds enough for her not to graduate. She could get squads killed because she couldn’t kill a target.” 

“That’s why you should help her. You said she isn’t using all her strength.” He shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. “Who better to teach her about strength than Humanity’s Strongest?” 

“You’re wrong anyway Levi.” Shadis walked over to where they stood and mimicked Erwin’s stance. “Those are not quite grounds for dismissal. If they were, you probably should have been failed for holding your blades the wrong way."

Erwin chuckled as his friend narrowed his eyes at the bald man. “Tch. Now I get to waste my time training some brat. Why are you punishing me?”


	4. A promise not yet fulfilled

It was hard to believe graduation was here, only a few days after their Tian training. Emi wished her heart would stop pounding and that the sick tightness in her stomach would ebb but this was everything she had been working towards. Three years of her life had been dedicated to this training so she could fight with Erwin. But with what happened during the Titan training she became a little unsure if everything would go as planned. Standing with her peers as Shadis yelled out at them should have dispelled these doubts but she couldn’t help it. 

The top ten stood in a line in front of the rest of the class with pride. Emi smiled as she looked down the line seeing most of her friends. She, herself, had been just short of being with them (being in 11th place of her class). After Shadis finished his message to them, the leaders of each military branch came to the stage and gave their encouraging speeches to join them. Erwin was the last one to come out, commanding the small space with his tall presence. Emi stood a little straighter and held her head a little higher upon seeing her uncle. Koa, who stood to the right of her, made some snide remark under his breath but it didn’t matter. 

“I am Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps,” he began. “First, congratulations to all of you for making it to this point. I’m sure your families are all proud of you and support your decisions. I know most of you have already made the decision about what branch you will join and I know most of you do not want to be in the Scouting Legion. However, be aware that is it because of the Scouting Legion that you are standing here today, the reason why your families are safe and cared for. We give our lives to keep the walls strong and to help humanity become as powerful as it once was. We don’t have to be cattle any longer. I will be honored to have you fight with us.” 

“What a crackpot,” Koa hissed quietly. 

Emi clenched her jaw and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. “If you want to get through graduation with your teeth intact then I suggest you shut your face.” 

He looked down at her and smirked. “I still need to get myself a wife Cross so I’d appreciate it if you’d leave my face unharmed.” 

“God help the poor girl who falls for your mug.” 

Koa chuckled. Emi brought her eyes away from him as the newly graduated cadets were released and began to scatter. Quickly her eyes scanned the crowd to spot her uncle. Finally she found his tall figure standing with the other leaders of each branch. As she began to make her way over she met sharp grey eyes that held an intimidating glare in them. Emi paused for a moment but continued with proud steps. She made sure her eyes never left the demon Corporal’s as she made her way over. Watching him she saw his lips move quickly just before Erwin glanced over his shoulder and spotted her. 

For a split moment she saw his usual collected mask slip. A hint of terror and anger shone in his eyes and tugged down at the corners of his mouth. However, it was only for a moment. His clear blue eyes brightened and his features softened into an affectionate look. He closed the distance between them and gave her a salute. Emi saluted him back, looking up at him with shinning eyes. 

Erwin smiled and pulled her into a hug. “Congratulations Emi. I’m proud of you.” 

“I won’t let you down I promise.” 

He held her at arm’s length. “I know you won’t. Now go celebrate with your friends. We’ll be seeing enough of each other soon.” 

She nodded as he moved away and joined the group he had been talking with before. 

“Oi.” His voice sent a chill down her back and made her jump slightly. 

Emi composed herself before turning around to face him. He was standing closer to her than she thought, causing her to look up at him. “Came to congratulate me?” 

“On what?” 

Seriously? “I graduated. I did it. I told you I would become a soldier and…” 

“Show me how it’s really done,” he finished in a dull tone. A smirk came to his lips. “Are you stupid? You graduated, that’s it. You’re not a soldier yet and you haven’t even officially joined the Scouts. You have nothing to brag about.” 

Emi narrowed her eyes at him. It had been years since they had first met and yet he had always been there under her skin. The dislike she had felt for him that day had only grown as the years passed and his words dug deeper into her mind. Now having him in front of her once more, once again bashing her dreams, made her blood begin to boil. Then again it was because of his sour attitude that she had even gotten this far. She supposed she should thank him for giving her the drive and courage to join and stay in training no matter what. Her thank him…like hell that would happen. 

“Emi!” A group of her friends waved to her. “C’mon let’s go! Before the tavern fills up!” 

“Go with your friends,” Levi said nodding towards them. “Celebrate while you can.” 

With that he turned and walked away. Emi stood there for a moment watching him. “He pisses me off.” 

“Emi,” came her friends’ call once more. 

Turning her gaze away from him, she tried to turn her mind away from him as well. However, that was not as easy as she wished it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is liking the story so far! What do you think of Emi and Levi's relationship so far? Good? Bad? Needs to move faster? Let me know :) Thanks for reading!!


	5. Blue eyes in a crowd

“Wall Maria has been breached.” 

Everything seemed to stop as those words were spoken. Levi could feel heat rise from his toes to his head. All those lives, all those innocent people were being crushed and eaten alive while they were here congratulating the new graduates. He looked around at the cadets all cheering, smiling, and blissfully unaware of what they were going to be thrown into. 

“What is being done about it?” Erwin asked in a tense and quiet voice. 

The leader of the Garrison rubbed his forehead as he spoke. “Our troops are getting as many people as they can out of Shiganshina and getting them on boats to Trost.” 

“You said they would come from the South,” Levi commented while his eyes wandered through the crowd. Who was he searching for? Why did he feel the need to see that certain face? 

Erwin nodded. “And so they did. We should be heading out tonight. We could get through to Maria by midmorning and start…” 

“You know you need approval for your recons Smith,” added the leader of the MP. “You can’t just leave on a whim.” 

Levi kept his ears open to the argument that ensued between Erwin and the other leader. His eyes kept searching the bright faces of the cadets trying to find the one that had him in a panic since the Titan training day. It shouldn’t be too hard to spot those excited blue eyes that looked at everything as though she were a newborn seeing the world for the first time. Ah there she was, glaring at some fellow cadet as he walked off chuckling. He watched as she sent those blue eyes around the crowd, no doubt looking for her kin. Levi watched as she spotted Erwin and began to walk over to where they were. 

He kept his eyes on her when she finally took notice of him. Their eyes connected and she hesitated for a moment but began walking towards them with a prideful walk. Levi felt his lips slightly tug as a smirk came to his features. 

“Emi is coming,” he said quickly. Erwin stopped the argument and looked over his shoulder to his niece.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Levi hung back while Erwin congratulated Emi. As Erwin rejoined the other leaders, he made his way over to the eager cadet. 

“Oi.” She jumped at his voice. Turning around she looked up at him, at least there was someone he could tower over. 

“Came to congratulate me?” she asked with a bold tone. 

“On what?” he responded flatly. It was amusing to see her expression go blank. 

“I graduated. I did it. I told you I would become a soldier and…”

“Show me how it’s really done. Are you stupid? You graduated, that’s it. You’re not a soldier yet and you haven’t even officially joined the Scouts. You have nothing to brag about.”

Training her was going to be a tough task. There was no way she was going to make it easy on him. The dislike that rested in her eyes and the bite in her tone wasn’t really a surprise. Why did Erwin have to stick him with this? Emi was going to fight him every step of the way, literally and figuratively. It was going to be an especially tough task with the event of the wall breach. No doubt Erwin would get a recon mission put together and approved as quickly as possible and she would have to be ready. 

A friend called out to her and beckoned her to join the celebrations. “Go with your friends,” Levi said nodding towards them. “Celebrate while you can.”

With that he turned and left.


	6. Strength Training

The large old castle that the Survey Corps was occupying towered behind the new recruits as they stood outside in the morning air awaiting orders from their respecting squad leaders. That day was explained as being a team building day. 

“Get to know the ones around you,” explained Mike as he stood in front of them all. The other squad leaders, minus Erwin, stood behind him looking over the crop they had been saddled with. “Your team is your family. You need to trust them, support them, and if it comes to it sacrifice yourself for them. If you can’t do those things then you have chosen the wrong profession and you will die. So today we are going to be doing some exercises to build upon these strengths. Report to your squad and get a move on! My squad meet me at the east end of the castle in thirty minutes!” 

The leaders began to call out to their squads, commanding them to get into gear and hustle. Levi was the only one who remained silent and watched the others take off. 

“Squad Dita,” called out a man with a white bandana and easy expression. “Meet at the edge of the trees on the north end in ten minutes!” 

Emi nodded in confirmation and began to head out to get her gear and meet her Survey family. As she began to head back towards the castle a sharp harsh tug came on the collar of her brown uniform jacket. Nearly choking and stumbling backwards, Emi heard that chilling voice crawl over her. 

“Not you Cross. You stay here.” 

She turned her head and found the figure who had yanked her back. “Lance Corporal Rivaille…” 

“Just Captain will do.” He released her collar, allowing her to turn and face him. “You don’t need your gear right now. Follow me over to the stables.” 

“B-but I was assigned already. T-to Squad Dita,” she stumbled over her words. 

Levi sighed with impatience. “For the next week, God willing it won’t take longer than that, you belong to me. Understood?” 

What? What did he just say? She…belonged to him? What was he talking about? Why did her heart jump at the words ‘belong to me’? “But…sir….I…” 

He gave another impatient sigh and a sharp look. “If you have a problem with it you can take it up with Erwin. Now do as you’re told, brat, and follow me.” 

Emi watched with confusion as he began to walk away. He had told her to take it up with Erwin. Did that mean her uncle had reassigned her to the ill-humored Captain? Why? What reason was there for it? Her thoughts were shattered when his voice called out. 

“Brat!” Emi jumped and winced as if his voice had reached out and slapped her. She met a glare that could kill. “While I’m young,” he bit. 

Emi shook her head and ran to catch up to him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was quite apart from the occasional whinny from one of the horses within the stable. Emi looked around her unsure of what exactly they were doing. She watched as Levi removed his uniform jacket and the white cravat that sat so neatly against his neck. As he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, she removed her jacket and set it aside as well. 

“Uhm…so why are we at the stables?” she finally voiced. 

“This was the only place that had the space I need,” he explained. “Cross you are now in strength training.” 

Her brow stitched together and her nose wrinkled. “Strength…” 

“Don’t interrupt.” He walked a little closer to her as he continued. “You are going to fight me twice during this training. Once now and once more when I feel you are ready.” 

“But I…” 

He reached out and flicked her forehead with his fingers. “Do. Not. Interrupt. Honestly don’t you have any manners?” She rubbed her forehead and narrowed her eyes at him. “Now if you beat me in this first fight by some freaking miracle, I will bow to you and you will be free of me. However, if you don’t then you’re mine to break and rebuild. Got it?” 

“Understood,” she mumbled. 

“What was that?” 

Emi sighed. “Understood Captain Levi, sir.”

He let a smirk come to his face briefly before he began his attack.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emi ducked and dogged as quickly as her body was able but Levi was quicker. His elbow, fist, or foot would clip her just enough and send her off balance with no time to recover. She had fought so many times while in training, her fellow cadets as unforgiving as children fighting over toys, but that didn’t help her now. The fighting she had done was mere play compared to what was happening now. 

“Come on Cross,” beckoned her attacker. “Evading is not always an option. Fight!” 

The aggravation that had been building up pushed to the surface and sent her forward. She threw her fists at him wildly, hoping that she would land at least one blow. He blocked every move with an amused gleam in his eyes. For a moment Emi thought he might burst into laughter as she continued. As she sent out another attempt to punch the smug expression on his face, he caught her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back. Emi cried out and his boot pressed down between her shoulder blades making her arm pull back more. 

“Are you even trying?” he growled. 

Emi squeezed her eyes tightly as she fought back the urge to scream and cry. Was he trying to break her arm? He had said he was going to break and rebuild her but did he mean it literally? He finally released her arm and sent her to the ground with his foot. Before Emi could get to her feet he was on her with a small knife to her throat that he had pulled from his boot. 

She gasped at the sharp edge touched her skin. “You cheated. I didn’t know we were allowed to have weapons.” 

Levi leaned forward, pinning her closer to the ground, and placed his lips closer to her ear. “If you want to survive you always have to have an ace up your sleeve.” 

Her skin went warm as his breath rushed over her ear. “Or in this case your boot,” she bit back. 

He gave a short laugh before letting up and moving the knife away. Emi flipped onto her back as he stood above her. “In any case you lose and I win. You’re mine Cross.” He reached out and offered his hand. “Even though I think that’s more of a loss for me, now I’m stuck with you.” 

“Sorry for being a burden.” She began to brush herself off. Everything hurt. 

Levi looked her over quickly. “We’ll meet here every day at the same time unless I tell you differently. Now go get your gear, I’ll show you how to hold your blades.” 

She sighed and felt her shoulders slump. “Can’t that wait? Besides I already learned that in training.” 

“Don’t be a slacker. Do as you’re told brat.” 

With defeat she slinked off to grab her things.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She knocked on the door careful not to hit the cuts on her knuckles. 

“Enter.” 

Emi pushed open the door and found her uncle and Mike sitting around a large desk looking over papers. “Excuse the intrusion Commander Smith. I was wondering if I could have a word?” 

Erwin glanced up from the papers for a moment to confirm his niece’s presence. “Of course Cadet Cross. What is it?” 

When Emi didn’t answer Erwin looked up from the papers. She stood there simply watching him. Erwin looked to Mike who simply chuckled and stood. He rolled up the papers and began to head for the door. 

“I can take a hint. We’ll talk more later Erwin.” Mike ruffled Emi’s hair as he walked past her and out the door. 

Emi closed the door after him. Walking over to where he was, she took the seat Mike had vacated. “Uncle Erwin…are you mad at me? Or disappointed?” 

He leaned back in his chair and regarded her. “Where is this coming from? Does it have to do with your training with Levi?” As he looked at her he could see bruises beginning to darken, her right eye begin to swell slightly, and a cut on her lower lip. He cupped her face. “I see Levi didn’t hold back at all. I should have told him to be a little less harsh.” 

“Why did you reassign me to him?”

“It’s only temporary.” 

“Am I being punished?” Erwin couldn’t stop himself from laughing. It was amusing that both she and Levi assumed it was punishment. “Why? Is it because I wasn’t in the top ten? I…I was close. If it hadn’t been for Koa messing up Titan day or the fights…” 

Erwin took her hands in his. “Emi this isn’t a punishment. This is to help you. Levi is one of our most capable soldiers. It’s a benefit for you to learn from him.” 

“I don’t want to learn from him.” She sighed and lowered her head. “This is special treatment. This is what I was getting into fights about in training. Please transfer me back to Dita.” 

“No.” 

“But…” 

“Emilia…” He sighed and gripped her hands a little tighter. “Wall Maria has been breached. I have sent in plans for a recon mission. I’m planning on announcing this news to everyone tonight. As you are now, you are not as ready as your peers. I’m having you train with Levi so when we get the okay to go you will be ready.” 

Her breathing had stopped for a moment as she processed the news. In a voice barely above a whisper she said, “Wall Maria…breached…” 

Erwin placed a gentle hand to her cheek. “Ease an old man’s heart and train with Levi. That way I know you’ll survive when we get out there.” 

“But why him? Mike is just as capable maybe even more than…” 

“No. Levi is it.” 

Heaving out a defeated breath, she stood and walked out of his office. Emi walked down the hall a little ways before stopping and pressing her aching back against the cool stone.

Wall Maria…breached….


	7. The News

Whispers filled the dining hall as the new members of the Survey Corps began to slowly panic. Emi remained silent and listened here and there to the conversations around her. 

“This has to be a joke right?” 

“I have family in Shiganshina. Oh God…” 

“They don’t expect us to go out on a mission do they?” 

“No way. We’re still fresh out of training.” 

And Erwin said I wasn’t as ready as the rest of them, she mused to herself. I may not be physically ready but I’m way more emotionally stable here.  
But of course that was just because the news was nothing surprising, having already been told earlier that day. Getting up from her place she began to walk back to her room. As she walked her mind wandered. Two new Titans had appeared during the incident. One was taller than Wall Maria, 50 meters at least, and kicked a hole in the outer gate. The second one had bone like armor and was incredibly fast, breaking the inner gate. How could this have happened? Titans were supposed to be dumb blood thirsty creatures. Yes, they had been taught about abnormal ones who could jump higher or could even mutter a word, but there was nothing about knocking down gates. 

The Titans usually clawed at the wall in vain but these two had actually had the idea to break the gates. A chill crept through her at the thought. How many people died because of these two? How many children lost their parents? How many homes were destroyed? How many had been saved? 

“Cross.” Looking to her right she saw Levi leaning against the wall. The light from a nearby torch made the circles under his eyes look darker. “Now that you know, do you understand why?” 

“Why what?” 

He unhitched himself from the wall. “Why I’m training you. Why it’s important that you build up your strength. Why I won’t hold back with you.” 

Emi reached up and lightly touched the back eye she had received along with other bruises and cuts. Slowly she nodded. “I get it.” 

“Good. Bright and early then tomorrow Cross.” He turned and walked the opposite way down the hall. Before he got too far he called over his shoulder, “Go get rest.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” she mumbled more to herself rather than as an answer. 

“Remember,” he said just before he turned the corner. He looked back at where she stood. “For the next week you’re mine.” 

Her heart drummed in her chest at those words. The way he was looking back at her made her throat go dry. Finally those grey eyes released her and disappeared. Emi stood there for a long moment trying to get her heart to calm and get her throat working again. 

What the hell, she thought as his words echoed in her head. Why? How is it those words send my heart into a panic each time? Why does he keep saying that stuff anyway? ‘You’re mine’ and ‘you belong to me’ . He makes my blood boil but then my heart sputters and I feel a chill…

Emi shook her head of the thoughts and resumed her walk to her room. “Get a grip Emilia. It’s not a big deal.” 

That’s right it wasn’t a big deal. It didn’t mean anything anyway. How could it? Emi pressed her palm to her chest where her heart was still in an uneven beat. Since when did that irksome man affect her like that? Why were his dark eyes so attractive and chilling? Why did his voice twist her stomach? Yes he had slowly developed into that princely hero she had always imagined from hearing Erwin’s stories up until she went into training camp. But that shouldn’t matter, his sour attitude canceled out any feeling towards him other than annoyance. Right?

Closing her door behind her, she leaned heavily against it and sighed. Now was not the time to be thinking about her emotions towards the Captain. Now was the time to focus on being prepared for the mission that lay ahead, for going out into the field and taking on real Titans. Ignoring her still rapid beating heart Emi flopped onto her bed and closed her eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Over the next couple of days Levi had her climbing, perfecting her stance, and perfecting her swing. Whenever it wasn’t done right, or if she talked back, she was made to clean the stables till they were absolutely spotless. Every day her muscles throbbed with pain, while her ears rang with his barking commands, and her heart ran rampant inside her ribcage. Every time he reached out to correct her grip or her stance, gave her a nod of approval for doing something right, or even flicked her forehead that heart of hers ached. 

“Cross,” he barked as she came walking towards the stables. She picked up her pace and jogged over to where he was waiting. “You’re late.”

“Sorry Captain,” she huffed and sighed. “I lost track of time.”

He rolled his eyes. “Go get the axe from the stable.” 

Emi’s eyes went wide. Sure she was late but he wasn’t going to do anything drastic…right? “T-the…axe?” 

“Did I stutter? Get the axe.” When she didn’t move he turned those stormy eyes to her ice blue ones. “Cross. Now!” 

She jumped and hurried into the stables. Coming back out, with axe in hand, she let out a breath of relief. Before her Levi had set up a block of wood, a few more lay off to the side of him. Levi beckoned her over and positioned her directly in front of the block. 

“Hit it will all you’ve got,” he instructed. 

Emi stood there and stared at the block of wood. “I’m not a lumberjack.” 

“Is that back talk I hear Cross?” He crossed his arms over his chest, that bored expression hung on his face. “Maybe you’d like to clean the stables again? I heard the horses are having a bad time digesting their new food. I’m sure it is just a mess in there…” 

She quickly shook her head. “It wasn’t back talk, sir. Sorry, sir.” 

“Then shut your trap and do as you’re told.” 

“I’ll shut your trap when I shove this axe down your throat,” she grumbled under her breath. 

“What was that?” 

“Nothing,” she answered quickly and raised the axe. 

Her arms shook a little as she raised it over her head. She adjusted her fingers a little as she prepared to bring the axe down on the wood block. Concentrating on her mark she did not notice that her teacher had walked up behind her until his voice was at her ear. 

“Haven’t you learned anything?” asked his cool voice. 

Emi felt her heart begin its uneven beating. His chest pressed against her back, his hands took hold of her arms, and one foot moved in between hers. Levi brought her arms down a bit, his cool fingers leaving a trail against her warm skin. He adjusted her hands on the handle of the axe. His foot moved her right one back and over to change her stance. 

Levi placed his hands over hers and moved with her to swing the axe down. The wood split easily, as if it were made of paper. Emi looked down in amazement. So this was the kind of power Levi possessed. This was his strength and he had channeled it through her into the axe. She watched him with admiration as he replaced the split wood with another block. Levi gestured for her to try it for herself. Emi took in a deep breath and placed herself the way he had. Focusing on the wood block she raised the axe and drove it downward. The wood split, though less gracefully, and fell to the side. Emi dropped the axe and threw her hands up in the air in excitement. 

“I did it!” She smiled widely with pride. Was that a smile on his face? Was he actually looking at her with pride? 

“Congratulations you did one.” He gestured to the pile at his side. “Now do the rest of them.” 

Emi sighed and lowered her arms. Just as she went to get another block, Mike caught their attention. “We’ve got the okay. We’ll leave at dawn and start out for Shiganshina. Emi you’re to report to Dita for this mission.”

As he walked away to alert the other squad leaders, Emi looked over to Levi with a mixture of emotions. “I…” 

“You should go find Dita.” He took the axe from her and put up another wood block. “Make sure he knows you’ll be in his squad.” 

“Captain…” 

“Don’t want him not knowing and losing track of you.” He brought the axe down and split the wood with a shattering boom. 

“Captain Rivaille…” 

“Can’t afford to lose you now.” He put up another wood block. “Not after all the trouble I went through to train you.” 

“Levi!” He stopped mid swing and looked to her. “I’m not ready. We’re not even done with training…I’m supposed to fight you again…” 

“Fight me now then.” 

“What?” 

He tossed the axe to the side and removed his uniform jacket. “Fight me.”


	8. It Happened So Fast

Once again the two danced around each other as the fight ensued. Emi had attacked first, landing a few blows here and there, though none doing as much damage as Levi’s did. She rolled to the side just before his boot came down hard on the ground. Getting back on her feet she drove forward and picked up the axe. Now it was Levi’s turn to duck and evade her advances. Emi swung but made sure not to actually land any blows. However, in the blink of an eye Levi took hold of the handle of the axe. Twisting it out of her hands he tossed her onto her back. Breathless, Emi stared up at him feeling helpless. He had the axe, he won and she had lost once more. She wasn’t ready. She hadn’t learned anything or gained any skills. What was she going to do when the mission started? 

“Get up,” he huffed. Levi looked down at her with sharp eyes. “Get up Cross. Don’t give up so easily. You’re stronger than this. Now get up!” 

His voice cracked slightly as he spoke. Emi held his gaze as she got to her feet. He allowed her to steady herself before he began again. They continued their back and forth, Levi not allowing her to slow down or hesitate. Finally Emi gained the upper hand and got control of the axe from him. She pushed forward until Levi was pushed back against the stable wall. She swung the axe but stopped it inches away from his chest. 

He looked down at the blade before looking to her. “You win.” 

Emi lowered the axe to her side and took a deep breath. “That doesn’t mean I can do this…” 

Levi narrowed his eyes at her. His hands took hold of her shoulders and turned them around so that she was the one against the wall now. “Don’t give me that crap! What happened to that cocky brat who made me a promise? You’re in the Scouts now but you haven’t even gotten close to showing me what a real soldier looks like. You really going to let it go so easily?” 

“Captain…” He was looking at her like he had the first day they met. His gaze was sharp and dangerous. His voice was low and cut through down to her bones. 

“Erwin put a lot of faith in you. And you, yourself, worked hard to get here and prove me wrong right?” Her eyes widened a bit with shock while her heart practically burst out of her chest. Was he trying to motivate her? “If you crap out now then you’re no soldier. You’ll always be a cowardly little shit. So what are you going to do Cross?” 

“I’ll…do what I can.” 

“Tch.” 

He released her shoulders and stepped back from her. Emi moved her gaze away from him and wished he would just leave. But Levi didn’t move any farther from her. After a long silence she took the chance and glanced up. He was watching her intently as if he were expecting her to do something, to suddenly transform into that soldier she had boasted she would be.

“I’m going to meet up with Squad Leader Dita,” she voiced quietly. 

Emi pushed away from the wall and began to pass by her teacher. As she moved around him, Levi grabbed her arm. She looked up at him with a furrowed brow. He didn’t speak or move for a long moment. He simply looked down at her with hard eyes. She could feel a strong pulse running through her arm, spreading through her body. Was it hers or his? Then finally he reached down and removed the axe from her hands. With that he released her with a little push as a signal for her to go.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The sun was just peeking over the horizon as the Survey Corps began to ride towards the outer gate of Wall Rose. The people of Trost District lined the streets and watched them depart. Some called out encouragement while others chided them for their foolishness. Looking around at the different faces, Emi caught sight of three children intently watching them pass, two boys and a girl. The boy with green eyes met her gaze. The excited and determined gleam in his eyes intensified as he gave her a salute. The blond boy next to him looked at the boy with admiration while the girl had a look of concern. 

Emi saluted him back and earned a toothy smile from the green eyed boy. As she rode on she thought over the boy’s expression. He looked lively and strong willed but there was something hidden in those green eyes. Something like a deep pain that he was trying to keep at bay so he could focus on something greater. It made her wonder what he had gone through. Was he one of the refugees from Shiganshina? If so, what had he lost to have an expression like that? 

“The outer gate is opening,” boomed Erwin’s voice, breaking her train of thought. “The Survey Corps will now begin the 29th Recon Mission!” 

With that the horses picked up speed and charged out the gate and into Titan territory.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It happened so fast. One moment they were jumping from roof to roof in a group and the next moment there were only a few of them left. Dita called out orders for them to spread out, to make themselves less of an attraction. But it was useless seeing as there were so few by that time. Emi jumped and ran as fast as she could each time she heard a comrade scream. She had to get there as fast as possible, she had to help them, she had to keep them alive no matter what. But by the time she could reach them, her teammate had been eaten or squashed, the Titian would be on its way, and another scream would pierce the air. Emi took a moment to hesitate trying to determine if she could take out the Titan and make it to the next victim in time or if someone else was going to help them. Finally getting her feet to move she took off after the Titan. Breathing hard with her pulse in her head, she jumped into the air and applied everything Levi had taught her. To her relief, and surprise, a chunk of flesh came from the beast’s neck and it went falling to the ground. This miracle repeated several times. Though she was able to dispatch the Titans it was never in time to save her friends. Emi felt herself starting to lose hope as a girl she had known during cadet training was reaching out to her from in between the fingers of a Titan. “Emi,” the girl said with a weepy voice. “Please…help.” Emi reached out for her hand but only grasped air as the girl was placed in the Titan’s mouth. Blood came shooting out and coated Emi. The sticky substance was so warm and dripped from her hair and clothing. Shuttering breaths left her mouth as a sickness built in her stomach. Emi sat there for a moment trying to will herself to move. As the Titan began to reach for her, she bounded away. The cables of her gear shot out and dragged her off the roof while the Titan moved after her. Its thundering footsteps followed her as she turned each corner. She couldn’t bring herself to turn and get rid of it. 

Finally she aimed for the second story window of a house and crashed through it. Glass shattered all around her as she tumbled into the house. Emi rolled and hit her head until she hit a large dresser within the room. She sat still, making sure not to make a sound, as the Titan walked past the house. A breath of relief slowly escaped her body. The sickness in her stomach rumbled and began to climb up to her throat. 

“So you had the same idea hu?” 

She looked around and found Zac Jacobs propped up against one of the beds in the room. “Oh my God. Zac.” 

He looked down at his torso where dark blood gushed and covered his uniform. “It looks a lot worse than it is. One of those bastards swatted me into one of the buildings. I ended up catching myself on one of my blades. Pathetic isn’t it?” He let out a laugh which cause blood to dribble out of his mouth. 

Emi quickly made her way to him. “We just have to stop the bleeding. That’s all. I can tie something around your waist…” 

He watched as she grabbed a pillow and tore off the case. “You look rough. That’s not Titan blood is it? No. It would have steamed off by now if it was…Who…” 

He didn’t need to finish the question. Emi moved his hands to the side and started on trying to stop his bleeding. “It was Holly Mahon. I…I couldn’t…” 

Zac placed a hand on her arm. “You’re doing well Cross. I saw you out there. You’re doing well.” 

Tears burned her eyes as they blurred her vision. “What would Koa say if he could see us right now?” 

He smiled and leaned his head back against the bed. “He would probably say ‘told you so’ and tell us all about his great life guarding the walls.” 

“That sounds like him,” she smiled. It went quiet between them for a moment, the only sound being Zac’s ragged breathing. “Zac…I can’t get the bleeding to stop.” 

Lifting his head he looked at her with a little smile. “It’s alright Emi. You should try and get out of here. I don’t think you’ll be able to…” 

His head dropped back and his chest stopped moving. Emi slowly brought her hands away from his wound and sat back on her legs. Tears slipped down her blood stained cheeks. The sickness burned her throat as it climbed, causing her to turn to the side and release it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“How many Titans are left?” Erwin asked once they were all gathered. 

“Only a couple in the east end of the village,” responded Mike. “I sent a couple of mine to go handle it. More could come before nightfall though.” 

Erwin thought for a moment. “Even so we’ve taken this village. If we keep watch till nightfall and make sure no more get to this point we should camp here for the night.” 

“Agreed,” voiced Hanji. “We’ve already lost a good amount. Dita your squad got hit the hardest.” 

The man dragged a hand down his face and sighed. “Most of them are gone or unaccounted for.” He paused and looked to Erwin. “That includes…Emi. No one has seen her for hours.” 

“Levi’s squad is out searching for wounded or survivors now,” Mike added. “I’m sure one of them will find her.” 

Erwin simply nodded. He had seen her when they entered the village. She had made it safely off her horse and onto the rooftops. He had wanted to trail her to make sure she survived but he had his own squad to look at. Levi had reported to him about her progress as he worked with her so Erwin knew she was stronger than when she started. But still…. He told Levi any soldier who was not prepared to make personal sacrifice would change nothing in this world. Those words rang in his ears now as his own personal sacrifice had been made. A beloved niece’s life given in order to advance and reclaim the land that had been taken from humanity. 

This sacrifice was too much, it weighed too heavily on his heart. How could he ever have given her up? How could he have ever given up the child who was like his own daughter? How could he face his sister and tell her Emi had died just as she had predicted? 

Find her Levi, he thought to himself. Bring her back alive.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emi sat next to Zac with the hood of her cape pulled up to hide her face. Her knees were pulled against her chest with her arms wrapped around them. Her stomach was empty, her throat burned, and tears had left a trail down the dried blood on her face. It was quiet. There was no life left in the village. She knew she should get up and leave the house but she couldn’t bring herself to stand and leave Zac behind. And there was no way she could carry him. As she sat there listening to her own breathing, a distant sound of the cables from 3D Maneuver Gear reached her. Picking up her head she looked towards the window as the sound got closer and louder. Finally she saw a figure dart past. 

“Levi!” The sound of the cables came back as the figure turned and headed for the window. Levi came through the window she had broken and landed gracefully. He stood there in silence and took in the scene. “I couldn’t stop the bleeding.” 

He walked over and looked over Zac before kneeling in front of her. “What’s that smell?” 

“I…threw up,” she said pulling her hood further over her face. 

Seeing her dirty, bloody hand he reached out and took it in his. “Are you hurt?” 

Emi shook her head. Levi removed her hood and revealed her hair, matted with blood. Still holding onto her hand he used his free hand to cup her face and made her look at him. Her eyes were red from crying and looked like glittering pools. He ran his thumb down the trail her tears had made through the blood on her cheeks. Satisfied that she was unharmed physically he stood and got her on her feet. Levi tightened his grip on her hand, her bones practically rubbing together with the force. Emi was dragged down the stairs and led to the kitchen of the house. Levi came to a stop in front of the sink and let go of her hand. Reaching into a pocket he pulled out a handkerchief and pumped some water onto it. 

“So what were you planning to do?” he asked as he brought the wet handkerchief to her face. “Were you just going to sit in a pool of blood and vomit forever?” 

Emi cringed as he cleaned her face. “Please don’t tell anyone I threw up.” 

“Trust me no one finds you that interesting to want to know that little fact.” Almost all the blood was off her face allowing him to see her expression. He sighed and put more water on the handkerchief. “I won’t tell.” 

Once her hands and face were clean Levi took her hand in a crushing grip once more and led her to the door. “Wait. What about Zac? I don’t want to leave him.” 

Levi released her hand and without a word made his way back upstairs. Emi waited by the door trying to listen to see what he was doing? Levi was stronger than her so maybe he could carry Zac back. However, when he came back down the stairs she didn’t see Zac slung over the other man’s shoulders. Instead he came down holding something in his hands. Coming over to her, he presented her with the Wings of Freedom patch from the uniform jacket. 

“Remember him with this. That’s all we can do.” 

Emi took it from his hands and held it to her chest. Levi waited patiently as she took a moment to let a couple tears fall. Wiping her eyes she looked up to him. “Thank you.”  
Without a word he took hold of her hand again and led her out the door.


	9. After the storm

Emi ran her fingers over the patch as her boots clinked against the roof tiles behind Levi. The two of them walked silently as they made their way back to where the group was waiting. Though Emi had her eyes locked onto the Wings of Freedom patch, she caught notice of the Captain glancing back at her every one in a while. Was he checking on her? Or was he just making sure she wasn’t going to slow him down? He had been nice to her back at the house, caring even. 

Taking her eyes off the patch of a dead comrade, she watched Levi as he walked ahead of her. She’d had such a dislike for him since they had met and yet recently he sent her heart flying. He had helped her develop the skills needed to grow stronger, which she had used to keep her alive that day. He had come looking for her and got her back on her feet. He had cleaned the blood and allowed her to grieve. Never had she so badly misjudged a person before. Looking at Levi now she could see the amazing and defiant hero Erwin had always talked about.

Emi was pulled out of these thoughts as a loud thumping noise caught her attention. Looking to the right a Titan crashed its way through the village. Levi and Emi stopped and watched it for a moment. 

“That’s the one that took out Holly,” she said more to herself than to him. 

Levi looked her over for a moment before putting his gaze on the humanoid brute. “Must be the only straggler. Shall we?” 

He gestured for them to take off. Emi nodded and the two of them sent the cables of their gear out. As they began to approach it Levi watched her closely. He could see anger start to rise in the girl beside him. It was anger that her friends had died, anger that this beast was still alive, anger that she couldn’t save her friends in the first place. Anger was a good emotion to have in their line of work, as long as it didn’t blind you to stupidity. Seeing her hands tighten on her blades he drew back slightly to allow her the privilege of dispatching this creature. And she did just that. 

Emi sent her cables out and hooked into the Titan’s shoulders. She brought her arms up and took the stance of swinging the axe. Her arms came down and the blades sliced through the neck just perfectly. The chunk of flesh popped out and the Titan fell forward. The two of them landed on a rooftop and watched as the steam began to rise from the body. Levi put his watchful gaze back on her. Emi stood there, holding tight to the patch, with a blank expression. 

“I did it,” she finally spoke. “I killed it. I killed it all by myself.” 

“Don’t let it go to your head brat. You get cocky and you’ll die.” 

“Yeah,” was her only response. 

Levi reached out and tugged on her arm. “C’mon. Commander Blondie is probably worrying about you.”   
Dragging her slightly, Levi got her to start walking.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The others talked around the table of the fallen soldiers, clattered the silverware as they ate, and clinked glasses together. Only three of them were silent as everyone else talked. Emi pushed the food around on her plate while Erwin watched her with relief and concern. Levi twirled his glass around on the table with his usual bored expression and listened to the chatter. 

A drink was pushed in front of Emi. “Drink up,” one of the older soldiers told her. “You survived today and God only knows what you’ve seen. This will help.” 

Without having to be told twice Emi picked up the glass and drained the liquid in it. Drink after drink was pushed in front of her and each one was gone within minutes. Before she knew it she was asleep at the table. As consciousness began to come back to her, she felt something warm under her cheek. It was warm, soft, and very comforting. A slight rocking kept her lulled in her sleeping state while strong fingers wrapped around her thighs. Slowly opening her eyes she saw the dark hair of her caretaker. 

“What’s going on?” she mumbled sleepily. She was being carried like a sack of potatoes. Her arms were slung over his shoulders while she leaned heavily against his back. 

“I have never seen anyone get so drunk so quickly,” said that familiar chilling voice. Levi hoisted her higher and adjusted his grip so she wouldn’t slip down his back. “You’re too small to drink that much. Honestly don’t you know your limit?” 

Emi turned her head and leaned her other cheek against his warm shoulder. “I just want to forget this day.” 

“Then do it with sleep not drinking yourself stupid,” he grumbled. “You don’t have that many brain cells to start and your drinking didn’t improve that.” 

“Just shut up already. Why didn’t you just have Erwin take me to my room?”

“Because he has work he has to do. You’ve worried him enough for today.” Levi came to a stop in front of her room for the night. 

He set her down on her feet but made sure to keep her close so she wouldn’t fall to the floor. Getting her door open he helped her inside and over to her bed. Emi plopped down on the bed and yanked off her shoes before lying back. Levi waited for a moment before turning on his heel and started heading for the door. Just as he reached the door he heard faint crying. Turning he saw Emi curled into a ball on her bed, tears bursting from her eyes. 

“You were right.” She sat up, trying to calm her crying. “You were right. I didn’t know…I didn’t know anything about all this…and now…” 

“C’mon now Cross,” he said taking a couple steps towards her. 

“I was so stupid back then. I didn’t understand and now all of them are…” A loud sob escaped and her body began to shake as more endless tears came out. 

Levi walked over and sat next to her on the bed. “Don’t cry. What if Erwin walked in here and saw you like this? Hu? That would be embarrassing right? I mean you really have an appalling way of crying.” He titled his head to try and catch her eye. “Emi look at me.” She looked up at him with a hint of surprise. That was the first time she had heard him say her name. “You survived. That’s important. Your friends would be proud of you. Do you think they would want you crying like this?” 

She shook her head and dragged the back of her hand across her eyes. “No I guess not.” 

“Then stop the crying and get some sleep.”

As he stood she grabbed at his sleeve. “I don’t want to be alone…” 

“I have my own work to do kid. I can’t play babysitter,” he said tugging his sleeve away from her but not trying too hard to leave quickly. 

“Please. Just for a little bit.” She reached out and took his hand. “You don’t have to stay long just…don’t leave yet.” 

He let out a sigh and thought for a long moment. “God alright. I’m staying for ten minutes and if you’re not asleep by then I can’t do anything for you.” 

Emi moved over on the bed. Levi stretched out beside her, his hands behind his head as he leaned against the headboard. Emi snuggled down into her pillow and closed her eyes hopping there would be no images of all the blood or terrified faces of her friends. Luckily the moment she closed her eyes she slipped into sleep.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was warm, soft, and comforting. Under her ear was the calm drumming of a heartbeat and the slight rise and fall of someone’s breathing. Opening her eyes and bringing herself out of sleep, Emi found herself very close to a warm body and her head resting on their chest. Turning her head to the other side she looked up to find a sound asleep Levi. Her mind began to race with millions of questions. How long had she been asleep on him? How long had he been there? When had he fallen asleep? Did he know she was asleep on him? 

Slowly she sat up, her eyes never leaving his face. He looked so calm as he slept, the harsh lines that sat between his brows was gone and his steely gaze was hidden behind closed eyes. Emi began to lean forward as she watched him. Her hand moved out and brushed his hair back from his face. Levi didn’t wake or even stir. Pressing forward inch by inch her lips gradually got closer to his. When they were just inches apart his voice stopped her. 

“What are you doing?” His eyes were still closed and he hadn’t moved making her wonder if he was talking in his sleep.

Emi pulled back quickly as a blush crept up her neck to her cheeks. “Nothing.” 

Levi opened his eyes and locked them on her. “It didn’t feel like nothing.” 

“I wasn’t doing anything Levi.”

She made to slide to the end of the bed. She had to put distance between them or the embarrassment would only grow and make things worse. However, one of his hands wrapped around her arm to keep her in place. The other came up to the back of her neck and pulled her back to him. Emi felt her breath catch as he pulled her down, their eyes locked together. Their lips brushed ever so lightly, hardly touching. Emi could feel her heart run rampant inside her chest. She was about to move forward to strengthen their connection when a knock came at the door. 

“Emi?” came Mike’s voice. 

She broke away and looked to the closed door. “Yes?” 

“Got a sec?” 

Panic bloomed in her stomach. Levi hadn’t removed his hold on her and remained looking up at her. If Mike walked in and saw… “What is it?” 

Luckily Mike seemed content with just talking through the door. “Dita needs to see you. Wants to talk about some new teammates or something.” 

“O-okay. I’ll be right there.” Quickly she broke out of Levi’s hold and sprang over him and off the bed. She shoved her feet into her uniform boots and made for the door. Before leaving she turned to where he remained on the bed. “Thank you for looking after me last night.” 

With that she turned, not waiting for him to speak, and walked out of the room.


	10. Okay

The door closed behind her and as soon as she was out of sight, Levi pressed his hands to his face. What the hell was he doing? What had just happened? Laying there on the bed in the cool silent room he traced back through the previous night. One of the soldiers had been feeding her drinks to help her celebrate being one of the only ones left of her squad. However to Emi it was a way to dull the memories of that day. Levi had watched her gulp down drink after drink. Erwin had made to get up and stop her but Levi placed a hand on the Commander’s arm. 

“Let her. She’ll be sorry for it later but for now let her drown.” 

Erwin had sighed and excused himself from the table to finish off some work. Levi remained to watch over her. Bringing her back to her room had been the plan. Falling asleep next to her had not. She had closed her eyes and went out like a light. He was going to get up but figured staying the ten minutes he had promised wouldn’t hurt. However, not realizing how tired he truly was, closing his eyes was not the best idea. The next thing he knew was the touch of cool fingers brushing through his hair and Emi leaning over him. His heart thumped loudly as he looked up at her, the slightest hint of shock resting in her eyes. 

Levi brought his hands away from his face and ran a finger across his lips. The kiss had been so light, did it even count as a kiss at all? He had felt her start to push forward to make it stronger but Mike had stopped her. Levi had almost called out for Mike to piss off and leave them be but hearing the slight tremble in her voice kept his mouth shut. Getting off the bed he dragged a hand through his hair and made for the door. 

“Morning Levi,” called out an energetic voice as soon as he stepped out. 

“Hanji,” he grumbled in response. 

The Titan loving squad leader walked over to where he stood. Levi turned a sour look to Hanji before starting to walk away. Hanji followed after him, staring intently.  
“Look shitty glasses I’m not one of your test subjects. Stop staring at me.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s just…you came out of Emilia Cross’ room just now right?” 

Levi stopped causing Hanji to stop beside him. “Yeah.” Hanji raised a brow as a little smile came to her lips. “I didn’t sleep with the brat,” he bit as his eyes narrowed at her. 

“Oh?” 

He pinched the bridge of his nose. How did this person know exactly how to get under his skin so quickly? “No. I was keeping watch over her because she drank so much last night.”

Hanji’s eyes widened along with her smile. Her arms wrapped around Levi and squeezed him to her. “Oh Levi you do have some compassion! You’re not just a little grouch.” 

“If you don’t release me right now I will destroy your collection of Titan samples.” 

Hanji only hugged him tighter. “I’ll just make you go out and collect more with me.” 

Levi released a long sigh. That threat usually worked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emi walked over a couple of houses where the Squad Leaders were staying and entered. Inside she found Dita and the few teammates that had survived. They had placed themselves around the table in the kitchen, lightly talking as she walked over and took her own seat. Once she was settled Dita began. 

“Well I guess that is everyone.” He looked around at the five soldiers that sat around him. “So we’ve been given orders. Commander Smith wants us to advance to check the next village.” 

Groans rumbled through the soldiers. “Why do we have to advance? Does he want us to die? I thought we were supposed to get new teammates.” 

Emi’s hands balled into fists on her lap but she remained silent. Dita looked at these soldiers, these children, with their pale eyes and frightened expressions. He would give anything to take back the events of the previous day, anything to keep them from harm, anything to keep them alive. But he knew that was more or less impossible. 

“Look,” he said holding up a hand, “I know we have all been through a lot but this is the job we chose. Commander Smith is a good and a smart man. He would never do anything to put us in danger. He is sending us out because we are the smallest group right now. We will have more chances to slip through the Titans and take them out than if we were a large group. As for new teammates, the 104th Trainee Squad has just started up so we will have to wait.”

“So he wants us to clear out the Titans for the rest of them to come through?” voiced another soldier. 

“That actually makes sense,” added another. “It is true that the less of us there are the more likely the Titans will ignore us.” 

“It’s not like we have a choice,” finished another soldier. “Orders are orders.” 

“Exactly,” Dita nodded. “So we will leave from here tonight, as soon as the sun sets. Be ready to go. Dismissed.” 

As Emi walked back to her lodgings a burst of relief surged through her. They would be leaving and she wouldn’t have to come into contact with Levi for some time. Thank God. After this morning she didn’t want to face him and explain why she had run her fingers through his hair and why she left so quickly after the kiss. Was it even a kiss? She could barely feel his lips on hers and yet… Her heart had jumped and drummed away in her chest. There was no way she was going to explain that to him. And there certainly was no way that she was going to admit to him that she wanted to kiss him again. 

It would be good for her to be gone for a while. It would be good to have some distance. Besides it wasn’t like Levi would come chasing after her. He probably didn’t even realize what he was doing this morning. To him she was a cocky, obnoxious, dim witted brat and nothing more. That thought was supposed to help and take her mind off the little bit of hope that was hiding in her.

“So why isn’t it helping?” she asked herself. 

“Cross the Commander is looking for you,” a passing soldier in formed her. 

Nodding she turned on her heel and headed back to the house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She only had to wait a second before his voiced called for her to come in. Erwin sat on his bed with a map laid out before him. As she came in and closed the door he looked up from his work. A soft smile came to his face as he stood and walked over to her. Erwin wrapped her in his arms and hugged her tightly. She was so tiny compared to him it always felt like he was hugging the little child he cared so much for. Leaning down he placed a kiss atop her head. 

“Are you alright?” he asked after a silence. She nodded and tightened her hug. “Emilia you’ll be careful won’t you?” 

She stepped back a bit and looked up at him. “Of course I will. I’m not stupid.” 

“No of course you’re not,” he said with some amusement. “I’m just an old man worrying.” 

You’ve worried him enough for today, rang Levi’s voice. Emi lowered her gaze. “Sorry for last night. I shouldn’t have drank that much.” 

“I can understand it. You’ve got Levi looking out for you quite a bit hu?” Emi remained silent and tried to hide the blush creeping up her neck. “I’ve never seen him be so attentive since Isabel and Farlan.” 

Those names, she’d heard them before. Erwin had mentioned them in his stories about Levi. That’s right when he pulled Levi out of the Underground he took two others with him. Isabel and Farlan had been Levi’s companions and had died during a mission. Levi had saved them in the Underground and made them his family. Is that what he was doing with her?

“Well,” continued Erwin. “I should let you go and prepare to leave. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.” 

She gave him a smile. “I’m fine and I’ll be alright. After all we have a flawless plan from our fearless leader.” 

Erwin chuckled and gave her another hug.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She froze as her door closed behind her. Levi sat on the bed looking as if he hadn’t moved much since the morning. Emi pressed her back to the door and stared at him. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I was waiting for you,” he said standing. 

Emi looked everywhere in the room but at him. “You’ve been in my room all morning?” 

His shoes clunked against the wooden floor as he walked over to her. “I have better things to do than wait here all morning. I came back here to talk to you. Everyone has been grabbing your attention so I figured my best bet was to come here to actually get a moment.” 

“I see.” Emi moved away from the door and walked over to a window as he got closer. “Well I’m here so…” 

Levi changed his path and headed for her once more. He watched her as she looked out the window. “Erwin is sending your squad out so I hear.” 

“Yes he is. We’re to advance and carve a path for the rest of you.” 

“Don’t do anything stupid. If you feel a brave impulse push it away and carry on. I won’t be there to come after you this time.” 

Emi snorted and turned her eyes to him. “I don’t need you to come after me. I can handle things myself.” 

“Can you?” 

“Yes I can.” She folded her arms over her chest. “So if that’s all you wanted to talk about then I’d appreciate it if you left. I need to get ready for my mission.” 

“That’s not all I wanted to talk about.” 

She stood stone still as his hand came up and rested on her cheek. He moved forward till his chest pushed against her folded arms. She watched dazed as he began to lean down towards her. Quickly she turned her head away from him. His breath hit her cheek and neck as he came to a stop just inches away. 

“What are you doing?” she asked in a low voice. 

“You initiated it this morning.” 

“And you took it a step further,” she argued. 

“And you responded.” 

Emi’s eyes widened. So he noticed that she had begun to push forward to bring more pressure to the kiss. Slowly she turned her head back towards him. “Well…I shouldn’t have.”  
Levi observed her for a long moment. What were his stormy eyes trying to communicate to her? There was something trying to come through in his gaze but she couldn’t pick it out. She could never pick out the emotions or words he was trying to convey. 

“Okay.” 

Levi removed his hand from her cheek and headed for the door. That was it? Just ‘okay’? Just as simple as that? She watched him leave and let out the breath she had been holding.


	11. As Time Goes

3 years later 

Damage had been done but it was minimal. Only a couple had died on this mission while a handful were injured but nothing life threatening. Emi couldn’t believe it had gone well and found it sad that only having some injured meant a good day. After taking out the last of the Titans she began helping to gather the injured and bring them back to the meeting spot. 

“Cross,” called out one from her squad. She landed on the roof opposite. “Commander Smith says we’re pulling back. Go find Captain Rivaille and pass on the news.” 

Her shoulders slumped as a groan escaped her. Why did she have to be the one to go inform him? He was always bitching at her about something. They always bickered and fought when they were around each other. It was as if that morning had never happened. She had played it over in her head a few times, trying to remember the light exchange, the way his face looked as he slept, the way his hair felt between her fingers. The ‘okay’ he gave her flitted through her mind now and again as she recalled trying to figure out what his eyes were trying to tell her. But it was useless. 

Emi spotted the ill-tempered man that sent her heart racing kneeling in the street along with one from his squad. Landing in the street she was about to call out to him when she noticed the man lying on the ground between Levi and Petra. Emi stopped herself and waited for a moment. 

“Do you think he heard me?” she heard Levi ask.

“Till the end,” answered Petra. “Look at his face. He died in peace. He really looked up to you Captain.” 

Levi sighed and released the bloody hand he had been holding. Emi slowly moved forward. “Captain Rivaille.” 

“Cross.” He didn’t even look up at her. Instead he ripped of the patch from the man’s jacket and tucked it away. 

“Gather your squad together we’re pulling out.” 

His eyes turned sharply to her with a cold intensity. “What do you mean we’re pulling out? We haven’t advanced as far as we can.” 

“Commander’s orders Captain Rivaille,” she responded tightly. 

“Tch. The Commander hu? So my men died for nothing.” He stood, his hands clenched into fists. 

Emi took a step forward. “They didn’t die for nothing, they never do. But don’t you find it odd? There weren’t as many Titans here as there should have been. They’ve moved. They could be heading for Trost or one of the other districts on the outside of Wall Rose.” 

Levi took a moment and thought over what she had said. Finally he nodded. “Petra go find Eld, Gunther, and Oluo. Tell them to finish what they’re doing and get back.” The girl nodded and took off. Levi stood there looking down at his fallen soldier. “Give me a few minutes.” 

Emi nodded as he turned his back to her. It remained silent for a moment as she hesitated to speak. Finally she opened her mouth and said, “I’m sorry.” 

“Did you swat him out of the air?” he spoke slowly. 

“No.” 

“Were you the one chewing on his body like raw meat?” 

“No.” 

“Then why are you apologizing?” He turned and faced her, his eyes dark and his expression flat. 

Emi shifted her weight under his gaze. “I’m just offering my condolences.” 

“I don’t need them,” he bit. 

“Clearly,” she answered back with her own frustration coming through. “Be at the meeting point in ten minutes. We’re leaving.” 

Turning on her heal, Emi began to walk away. Her hands tightened into fists while her jaw clenched and unclenched. Why did she even bother with him if he was just going to bite her head off? How could she let him make her heart race? It was better when she hated him and wanted to prove him wrong. If only she could get that burning feeling in her gut again. 

“Emilia.” She halted at the sound of his voice calling her name. “Thank you.” 

She turned back towards him. Her mouth opened to say something but nothing came out. What more could she say to him? The slight shock of him using her first name and saying thank you kept whatever words she thought of stuck in her throat. 

“Levi, you’re hand,” was all that came out. He clenched his hand into a fist. “Here.” 

Emi moved forward, pulling a handkerchief out of a pocket. Taking his hand in hers she began to wipe the blood away. This was something about Levi that fascinated her. He was known for being an absolute freak about cleanliness yet when it came to the soldiers it didn’t seem to matter. Many had seen him clean his blades after destroying a Titan, though their blood evaporated anyway, but if a soldier was bleeding all over the place he didn’t think twice. Just like when he came looking for her those years ago on her first mission. He had taken hold of her dirty bloody hand and held onto it tightly. He had cleaned her face much like she was cleaning his hand now and he hadn’t even winced. 

“How many did you save today?” he asked bringing her out of her thoughts. 

“Ten.” She turned his hand over and began cleaning off his fingers. 

Levi nodded. “That’s your personal best.” 

“I can do better.” Her eyes wandered to the fallen soldier that lay behind Levi. “I should have done better.” 

His free hand came to her cheek bringing her gaze back to him. His expression had softened as he looked at her. “That’s not your fault. I didn’t get here in time. If I couldn’t save him in time neither could you.” 

“Levi…” His hand was warm against her cheek. His touch was soft and gentle, proof of the kindness that hid beneath his bite. 

His hand dropped back to his side. “Anyway you already saved ten. Ten lives that were rescued by Humanity’s Heart. That’s what they are starting to call you now for all the compassion you show while fighting.” 

Her gaze dropped away from his and she released his hand. “There, that’s the best I can do right now.” 

Levi looked over his hand with no real concern. “Thank you. We should get to the meeting point.”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The outer gate was broken. No, not broken but demolished. Titans were flooding into Trost like water as they approached the wall. Emi gripped the reins tightly as they moved forward. How had this happened? Was the Colossal Titan back and if so did that mean the Armored Titan had appeared too? Was the inner gate gone as well? 

“Avoid contact with them,” Erwin called out to them. “Get up the wall and into Trost. Squad Hanji, see about closing the gate and stopping them from coming in.” 

“Understood,” called out Hanji. 

“Squad Levi and Dita, go through the town and clean it out. Squad Mike follow my lead. We need to get people out as fast as we can.” 

The horses ran on as their riders took into the air. The squads took off into their separate directions as ordered. Blood and bodies lay in the street with some deteriorating corpses of Titans. Buildings had been torn apart showing the struggle between humans and their enemy. Dita and Levi zipped through the town with their squads getting rid of any Titan they could spot. As they worked their way around trying relieve their fellow soldiers, a flair went up into the sky. Emi landed on a roof alongside a couple from her squad. 

“What was that?” asked one of them. 

“Dunno but it came from over by the gate,” answered the other. 

“Do you think Hanji found a way to seal it?” Emi ran a hand through her hair and looked over to the other two. “Or is it a signal for help?” 

They remained for a moment before taking off toward the gate. As they approached they spied three Titans at the gate. One was carrying a bolder towards the gate. The three of them stopped on a nearby roof and stared with awe and confusion. What was that Titan doing with a bolder? Was he the one who had destroyed the gate in the first place? 

“What the hell…” 

“Why aren’t they taking out that Titan?” asked one of her teammates. 

“Do you see the two cadets leading it?” The other pointed to a dark haired girl and a blond boy. They were running in front of the Titan like they were leading him to the gate.   
Emi’s brow furrowed as she watched. The two cadets beckoned the Titan with the bolder towards the gate. They weren’t afraid of him or afraid for their safety. It almost looked like they were proud of him. And no one was moving to help them, no one was trying to take out this Titan. They were letting him go on, watching with fascination and hope. The Titan moved towards the gate and shoved the bolder into the gaping hole with a booming crack. 

“H-he…he closed the gate,” Emi said quietly. “But why?” 

The ground shook as two Titans made their way towards the other. The boy and girl that had led the Titan to the gate were cutting through the neck and pulling something out. Emi narrowed her eyes trying to see beyond the steam that was rising. What did the blond boy have in his arms? It almost looked like…a body. Emi’s eyes widened as the blond boy held onto the body, cutting it free from the strands of muscles. Was she really seeing this? The other two Titans approached and began reaching for the cadets. 

“What the hell are you standing around for?” The three of them looked to see Levi approaching. 

He zipped past them and moved in to take out the two remaining Titans. Emi watched as he spun, his blades catching the light of the slowly setting sun. The two Titans crashed to the ground. Levi stood atop the last one he had killed as the Military Police began to swarm around the cadets. The boy and girl called out in protest as the body that had been pulled from the Titan was dragged off by the MP. Emi felt her breaths leave her body in ragged timing with her heartbeat. A chill pulsed through her body as she caught Levi’s glare from where he stood below.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“The next time I see you standing around I will personally feed you to the Titans!” 

Emi clenched her hands into fists while Levi stood in front of her shouting. Her skin was warm with anger and embarrassment but she never took her eyes away from his. Erwin had called her to his office once they had reached the barracks. Levi had pounced on her the second she walked in. 

“You left three cadets on the ground defenseless! You saw the two Titans closing in and you left them there. Are you stupid and blind Cross? When you see a Titan you kill it! That is your job. Or did Humanity’s Heart have a coronary and die?” 

“What does it matter?” she bit back. “Humanity’s Strongest came in and saved the day anyway! God you’re so high and mighty. Someone is going to push you off your pedestal one of these days. I hope you break your neck when it happens.” 

He took a step towards her, electricity filled the air between them. “What the hell did you just say to me?” 

“I wasn’t the only one standing and watching.” She took her own step forward. The hate she had wanted to return had made its grand entrance. “There were plenty from the Garrison observing. I didn’t see any of them spring into action either. Maybe those three cadets were being condemned and were supposed to be left there.” 

Levi grabbed the front of her jacket and pulled her forward. Emi brought up an arm as her shield and pressed it against his chest. “You would have let them die then. Humanity’s Heart is a bullshit title for you. You have no heart do you?” 

“Trust me out of the two of us, you’re the heartless one.”

His grip tightened. “Why you…” 

“Enough!” Erwin slammed his fist down on the large desk. “I didn’t bring you two in here so you could fight. Levi stand down.” 

Levi released Emi with a harsh shove. She stumbled back a bit as he walked across the room and away from her. Erwin set a cold gaze on the two of them. Honestly they were worse than children when they were around each other. He understood where Levi was coming from and understood no human life should be wasted. But with the circumstances that happened at the gate, the rumors that were spreading, he could see Emi’s hesitation justified. Dragging a hand down his face he began. 

“Emi what did you see at the gate?” 

She looked to her uncle with a blank expression. What had she seen? A body had been pulled from the back of a Titan. A Titan who had closed the hole in the gate. “There was too much steam. I’m not sure if what I saw was…” 

“Have you heard the rumors going around?” he interrupted.

“I…” He watched her silently. “Yes. One of the cadets from the 104th revived as a Titan and began killing other Titans. Commander Pixis used him to close the gate.” 

Erwin nodded. “That’s right. This cadet, Eren Jaeger, has been detained. A trial is going to take place to decide what should be done.” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “The MP is after him and God only knows what they will do with him. This kid has a power that could help humanity advance greatly. That is why we need to do everything in our power to obtain him.” 

“How? You want to break him out of jail?” 

“No. We have a different plan.” Erwin stood and walked around the desk. He grabbed a key off the desk and tucked it into a pocket. “Levi and I are going to see him now. I want you to come with us.” 

“Hu? Why me?” 

“The kid, I’m sure, is terrified and unsure of what is happening to him. Having a gentle, compassionate presence will help ease him a bit.”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The dungeon was cold, as expected. Two guards stood on either side of the barred door. It was like looking in at some kind of dangerous animal. They even went as far as cuffing the poor kid in chains. Emi and Levi stood on either side of Erwin as they waited for the cadet to come to. Finally the chains rattled as the boy stirred and sat up. 

“Do you have any questions?” Erwin voiced. 

Eren’s eyes went wide as he took in his visitors. “Uhm…where am I?” 

“Well as you can see it is a dungeon. You are currently in the MP’s custody. They just now granted us permission to see you.” Erwin dug out the key from his pocket.

While Erwin spoke with Eren, Emi looked a little closer at the boy. There was something familiar about him. She was sure she had seen those eyes before. Those green eyes were so familiar, like something out of a dream. And then it hit her. The first mission she had gone on, when they were leaving out of Trost she had seen a young boy with excitement and determination in those striking eyes. The blond boy and the dark haired girl that had been with him were the two she had seen leading the Titan. Eren had been the boy in the crowd that saluted her as they were leaving. What had happened to that poor boy that put him in this dungeon? 

“You lost your memory and your father is missing,” came Levi’s voice. Emi came out of her thoughts as irritation began to rise in her. “Well isn’t that convenient.” 

Erwin sighed. Emi spoke before her uncle could open his mouth. “We decided that Eren has no reason to lie.” 

“I wasn’t talking you to soldier,” Levi replied coolly. “I just want to know his intentions.” 

“My…my intentions?” Eren questioned quietly. 

Emi walked forward. The guards watched her closely but made no movement to stop her. Placing her hand on the bars of the door she looked in at the boy. The chains rattled slightly as his frame began to shake. 

“Eren,” she said in a tender voice. He looked at her with those green eyes. “You have a unique gift and it is a gift that could help save humanity. If we could make it to Shiganshina and block the gates with your strength like you did here we would be able to take a step forward as a race. We also might be able to see if the Colossal and Armored Titan function like you do. But your intentions are key.” 

“So what’s your answer scumbag?” Emi turned and glared at Levi.

“I…” began Eren. Emi looked back to him. In a split second he had stopped shaking and had adopted a fierce composure. “I want to join the Scouts and kill every last Titan!”   
Emi back away from the door slightly. What had happened to this poor boy? 

“Oh…not bad.” 

Erwin nodded and stood. “Well then that answers that. I’m sure we will be seeing you real soon Eren.” As he passed Emi he placed a hand on her shoulder and lowered his voice. “Stay and talk to him a bit.” 

She nodded and remained where she was. 

“Don’t screw it up,” Levi added. 

“Don’t you have someone else to piss off you little troll,” she hissed back. 

Levi moved in close to her and leaned down so they were eye to eye. A smirk played on his lips as he took in her irritation. “I live to piss you off Cross.”   
Emi’s hands tightened into fists as she watched him follow after Erwin.


	12. The Titan boy and Humanity's Heart

“Lance Corporal Rivaille really lives up to the stories about him.”

Emi looked back to Eren and smiled. “Yes he certainly does.” She brought the chair closer to the barred door and sat. “But you can’t let him get to you. That was the mistake I made.” 

“I remember you,” he said slowly, his voice bouncing back from the cold walls. “I saw you when the Scouts left from here.” 

She nodded. “I’m sorry we left this time around. If the recon had been pushed back we would have been here when the gate was kicked in.” 

“No I meant back then. I remember you from years ago.” He fiddled with the cuffs around his wrists. “Armin, Mikasa, and I were part of the refugees from Shiganshina. You guys were going out on a mission to try and gain back some of the lost land. I dragged the other two into the crowd to see you guys leave. I saluted you.” 

Emi smiled. “I remember.” 

Eren tilted his head to the side a bit. “You looked scared that day.” 

“You’re not wrong. I was scared. It was my first mission, I had just graduated from training.” She paused and thought for a moment. “You just graduated yourself didn’t you?” 

He nodded. “You graduate and Wall Maria falls. I graduate and Trost gets overrun. Feels like we’re cursed.” Quickly he looked up to her with wide eyes. “Sorry. I didn’t mean…I probably should have kept that to myself.” 

Emi laughed, surprising Eren, and waved away his concern. “It does feel like being cursed.” 

“I think I’m more cursed than anyone,” he mused out loud. Emi’s smile dropped as she watched him. Eren looked down at his hands. “Turning into a Titan. How’d I manage that?” He clenched his hands into fists. 

Her heart broke for this boy. Locked up like a criminal and an animal, unsure of what was happening to him and around him. This poor Titan boy was suffering and no one knew of it while he was locked in the dungeon. “Oh Eren. You’re not cursed.” 

“Right you said it was a gift…” 

“It is,” she pressed getting his attention once more. “It is a gift. You were able to protect your friends from a cannon. You saved their lives as well as countless others by closing the gate. If I had an ability like that…” 

“But you do,” he said sitting up a little straighter. “You save lives all the time. You’re Emilia Cross. You’re Humanity’s Heart.” 

You have no heart do you? 

Levi’s voice rang loud and clear in her mind as usual. Damn him. 

“I’m not some hero,” continued Eren. “I have this power and I…have no idea why but I know what I will use it for.” The anger returned to his eyes. “Even if I die I’m going to use this to destroy all the Titans.” 

“I’m not going to let you die.” He looked at her with surprise. “I swear to you I will keep you safe Eren. You’ll get your wish in fighting alongside us and taking out the Titans but I won’t let it cost you your life.”

The anger eased from his expression. His body relaxed and a calmness seemed to take over. “Why?” 

Emi gave him a smile. “Because you deserve to be protected like everyone else.” With that she stood. “I’ll see you soon Eren.”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“What is the plan? How are we going to get Eren?” Emi walked into Erwin’s office without so much as an ‘excuse the intrusion’. “We’re not going to actually let him go to trial are we?” 

“Can you learn to knock?” Levi sat in one of the arm chairs with a cup of tea in hand. Erwin was at his desk, with his own cup in hand, looking over papers. 

“Can you learn to hold a cup like a normal person?” she retorted as her eyes watched him bring the cup to his lips. 

Levi sipped the tea before speaking. “Don’t compare your normal to my normal. I’m on a higher level than you.” 

Erwin sighed and set down the papers he was looking at. “I can never get a moments peace with you two.” 

Emi lowered her head. “Sorry uncle.” 

“As it is, you don’t need to be concerned for the trial.” 

“But…I made a promise to him.” 

“That was stupid,” Levi added. 

Emi ignored him and walked towards Erwin’s desk. “Uncle, you are sure that the Survey Corps will get custody of Eren right?” He didn’t answer. “You have a plan right? There has to be something…” 

“Don’t concern yourself with it,” he finally spoke. “There are some things that are good for you to know and others that you don’t need to. This is one of those things. You will be present at the trial tomorrow but for now you need to see to the duties Dita assigned to you. Understand?” 

“Uncle Erwin…” 

“I’m not making a request as your uncle,” he said in a tense tone. He gave her a sharp look to make sure his point was getting across. “I’m giving you an order as your Commander. I expect it to be obeyed.”

Emi looked from him over to Levi. She expected him to make some comment but instead he simply looked back at her without a word. “Understood.” 

Quickly giving him a salute, she turned and walked out of the office. Walking down the corridor millions of thoughts poured through her mind. Did they actually have a plan? Why wouldn’t Erwin tell her about it? Did Levi know the plan? What if they couldn’t get Eren in their custody and the MP got him? Was his innocent life going to be shattered then and there at the trial? She began to feel slight regret for making that promise to Eren, especially if she was so unsure if it could actually be carried out. Just as she was about to turn the corner, a hand grabbed hers and pulled her back. Levi moved in front of her to block the way. Her shoulders slumped and irritation bloomed.

“What?” she asked irritably. 

He looked her over for a long moment before speaking. “Why are you freaking out over this? You don’t even know that little shit in the dungeon.” 

“Because…” She stopped and thought. “Because he is an innocent life. If being in the Scouting Legion has taught me anything, it’s that every human life is precious and should be protected. Isn’t that what you were yelling at me about earlier? And besides I’m…” 

She stopped short and shook her head. It didn’t matter what she told him. He would probably think it’s stupid and dismiss it. That seemed to be his way. He criticized most anything she did or said. Of course sometimes it was needed and other times he did it for sport. However, looking at him now she couldn’t decide if it was to help her or to get a rise out of her. Levi caught on to her hesitation.

“Go ahead,” he voiced. “Tell me. You care so much because you’re Humanity’s…” 

“I have no heart,” she interrupted. “Remember.” 

He let out a sigh and tightened his fingers around her hand. “You have a heart. You’ve shown it to me.” 

“When?” A smirk tugged at his lips. Without a word he released her hand and turned to walk away. “Hey. When? Levi tell me.” Emi chased after him. “You can’t just say stuff like that and then walk away! Levi!”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Garrison, the Military Police, and the Survey Corps all gathered into the courtroom. Emi fidgeted, shifting her weight from side to side, as they waited for the overseer of the trial. Her boots squeaked slightly as she shifted while she wrung her hands till her fingers began to turn red. 

“Try to hold still,” Erwin said to her in a hushed voice. He reached out and took one of her hands in his. “You don’t need to be so frantic. We have this under control.” 

She sighed and nodded. Taking in a deep breath she sorted through her thoughts. Why was she so worried? If Erwin said it was under control then it was. If he and Levi were so sure it would be fine then it was. Then again…what if they lost Eren to the MP? They would lose the chance to have Eren on their side, the chance for the human race to advance. They needed Eren for the Survey Corps so they could use his Titan power to gain back what they had lost. Either way you looked at it, Eren was going to be used. Either he would be dissected by the MP or pushed to his limits by the Scouts. 

Her stomach twisted at the thought. The door to the courtroom opened, bringing her out of her thoughts, and Eren was brought in by his guards. Emi watched as they pushed him forward and made him kneel. Eren scanned the faces around him and found Emi’s. She gave him a little nod as if to say everything would be fine. Another door opened and Premiere Zachary came into the courtroom. Everyone stood stiffly as he entered and took his place. Finally he gathered the papers presented to him and adjusted his glasses. 

“Shall we begin? So your name is Eren Jaeger and as a soldier you have sworn to give up your life when called to, for the good of the people. Correct?” 

“Yes,” answered Eren quietly. 

Hurry up and get it old man, Emi thought as she listened. Why did the Premiere have to go through all of this? Everyone knew why Eren was there and the purpose of the trial, so just get on with the custody battle. Just as she heaved an impatient sigh, Zachary announced for the MP to make their case. Of course they got to go first. And of course they had a Wall priest on their side. Emi clenched her hands into fists as the MP Commander announced the decision to dispose of Eren. Then, finally, it was Erwin’s turn to give the proposal. 

Zachary turned. “And now I’d like to hear the Scout Regiment’s proposal.” 

“Yes sir,” answered Erwin with his usual calmness. “As the Commander of the Survey Corps, I, Erwin Smith, propose the following. Let Eren join our ranks, reinstate him as a full member of the Scouts, and we will utilize his Titan ability to retake Wall Maria. That is all.” 

That is all? Emi looked to her uncle with wide eyes. That is all? This was his big plan to get Eren? This little speech with no argument or swaying words? That is all? The courtroom began to buzz with whispers while Zachary looked down at Erwin. Emi turned her gaze to Levi, who stood on the other side of Erwin. He stood there watching Eren closely. If Erwin wasn’t going to take any further action surly Levi would. However, he did not move. Emi would have mistaken him for a statue if it weren’t for the slight movement of his chest as he breathed. What were they doing? This couldn’t be the whole plan. 

“Hmm? Is that it?” questioned Zachary. The courtroom went quiet once more. 

“Yes. With his assistance sir, I’m certain we can reclaim Wall Maria. Ergo, I believe our top priority is perfectly clear.” 

“Quite bold. Assuming you were given clearance, where do you plan to launch this operation from?” 

“We will depart from a district in the East seeing at the Trost gate has been sealed. From there we will make our way to Shiganshina. A new rout can be established as we proceed.” 

Uproar took over the courtroom. Members from the different military branches began to yell at each other across the room. Merchants and other citizens barked out their opinions. It only came to a stop when Zachary called for order. 

“Now I have not seen this Titan power that Eren possess myself,” he said adjusting his glasses. “But I am told we have two witnesses here who have seen it. Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman are you present?” 

“Yes sir,” they answered in unison. Emi looked down her row and saw the blond boy and dark haired girl who had brought Eren’s Titan form towards the gate. These were the same two she had seen in the crowd with him years ago. 

“Cadet Ackerman I have here a report that while Eren was in his Titan form he tried to kill you. Is that correct?” 

A gasp escaped from the listeners. Eren whipped his head around and looked at her horrified. Mikasa’s eyes dropped from Eren as she hesitated for a moment. “Yes sir.” 

“I see…” 

“But he didn’t do it on purpose,” she added quickly. “Eren would never hurt me or Armin! In fact he saved us from cannon fire and…” 

Zachary held up his hand to stop her. Chaos broke out once more as the MP declared that he was too dangerous and must be killed. More cries called out for Mikasa to also be tested to see if she was a Titan. Because she was defending him she must be like him too and should therefore be dissected. Emi kept a hard gaze on Erwin, waiting for him to make some kind of move. Was he listening to what was being said? These people were getting out of hand! They wanted to dissect these children just to quiet their own fears. 

“Wait! Maybe I am a monster, bust she has nothing to do with that,” cried out Eren. “Nothing at all!” 

“As if we should believe you!” 

“It’s a fact!” 

“If you two are defending each other, she must be like you!” 

“No!” Eren yanked on his chains harshly. His expression darkened as he focused on the MPs. “You’re wrong. You keep using mere speculation just to make the water flow your way. You’re all cowards. If you don’t have the courage to do what needs to be done then shut up and let me shoulder it all!” 

Eren’s voice rang through the courtroom. Now. Now was the time to move and take him. Emi took a couple steps forward. A gun was aimed directly at Eren. Her heart stopped at the sight along with her feet. Oh God. To the side she caught sight of movement. Levi had hopped over the railing and was walking over to where Eren was kneeling. Before the trigger could be pulled, Levi delivered a kick to the boy’s jaw. A tooth skipped across the floor as Eren looked up to where the attack had come from. Emi’s eyes widened as she watched Levi throttle the boy till he could barely breathe. 

“It’s just my personal opinion,” Levi began as he placed his foot on Eren’s head. “But pain is the best tool for discipline. You don’t need to be educated by words. You need training. You’ve fallen low enough that you’re easy to kick around anyway.” 

As Levi continued the beating, everyone watched in quiet shock. Blood dripped out of Eren as bruises blackened his skin. Levi only stopped when the MP Commander called out to him. 

“Wait…Levi…” 

He looked over. “What?” 

“It’s…dangerous. He could shift…” 

Levi grabbed a handful of Eren’s hair and lifted his face up. “What are you talking about? I thought you wanted to dissect him. As I heard it, when he turned into a Titan, he killed about 20 others before his strength ran out. If he were an enemy he might cause more trouble than he is worth. However, he still can’t stand against me.” 

Erwin’s hand went up into the air. “I have a proposal. I would like to place Eren under Levi’s command and send them on a mission outside the walls to test Eren’s abilities.” 

Zachary looked between Erwin and Eren. “Do you think you could handle this Levi?” 

“I can definitely kill him.” Levi turned away from the beaten youth. “The question is will it be all for nothing.” 

Levi looked over to Erwin and received a slight nod. His eyes then fell to where Emi stood clutching the railing with a horrified gleam in her eyes.   
“Well. I have made my decision,” Zachary said looking down at Eren’s crumpled form.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She was surprised to see him in an upright position on the couch. As they entered, Eren looked to her and gave a small smile. Emi walked over to where he sat, holding a med kit in hand. 

“You kept your promise,” he said quietly. “Thank you.” 

“I stood and watched you get beaten half to death. You shouldn’t thank me.” Emi kneeled in front of him and began to wipe the blood from his face. “That was so mean of him. It must hurt a lot.” 

He winced as she began to clean the cuts on his face. “A little.” 

Hanji swooped down over Emi’s shoulder. “Where’s the pain?” she asked excitedly. 

Emi pushed her back. “Hanji you’re freaking him out.” 

“It’s alright.” He gave a little smile. “And it doesn’t hurt too bad anymore.” 

“You don’t have to hide it.” Emi pressed a cloth to his swelling cheek. “I know how Levi’s beatings feel.” 

Erwin knelt down beside her and looked at the boy kindly. “Sorry about doing that. But as a result, we got you for ourselves.” 

“Yes,” answered Eren. 

“We were able to play our trump cards at the most effective moments. Your pain was worth our gain.” Emi shook her head. Though it had worked, her uncle had a dangerous way of going about things. He extended his hand out to the boy. “Thank you. I look forward to working with you Eren.” 

He stared at the Commander’s hand in a moment of shock before taking it. “Likewise sir!” 

Levi shoved Emi to the side with his knee as he walked past her to sit by their new recruit. “Say, Eren.” 

The boy shrank away from the man sitting beside him. “Yes?” 

“Do you hate me?” 

“N-no. I understand it was necessary.” 

“Glad to hear.” 

“You could’ve at least held back a little,” Hanji offered. “The last time I saw you go all out like that I was treating Emi’s wounds for weeks.” 

Levi looked over to where Emi was putting things away in the med kit. “And look how she turned out. A fine strong soldier.” 

She snorted. “Yeah well you didn’t break my tooth.” 

Hanji came forward with a cloth in her hand. “Look Eren see?” She opened the cloth and revealed its contents. Eren stared down at his tooth with wide eyes. 

“Tch. Don’t pick that up. It’s disgusting,” Levi scowled. 

“It’s an important sample for me,” argued Hanji. 

Levi turned to Eren. “Hey I bet you’re glad you won’t be dissected by freaks like her hu?” 

Hanji frowned at him. “Hey don’t lump me with them. I wouldn’t hurt or kill Eren. Hey Eren can I see the inside of your mouth?” 

“Hanji,” Emi said with a sigh. 

Eren obeyed and opened his mouth. When Hanji let out a slight gasp, the others watched intently, leaning forward slightly. 

“His tooth…it already grew back,” she said in an amazed voice. 

Emi’s brow stitched together. What did she say?


	13. I'll say it as many times as you want

“It’s been a while since it was just the two of us.” 

Uncle and niece sat on either side of his large desk, using it as a table. Five plates of different foods were set out for them to pick off of. Erwin had pulled up one of the armchairs while Emi sat in his usual spot. The two of them sat comfortably as they began to eat, talking here and there of this and that. It made Emi more than happy to have this time with him. She was so used to seeing him being surrounded by either the Squad Leaders or other members of the Survey Corps. It was nice to have him to herself for a few hours. 

Erwin nodded as he set down the glass he had been drinking from. “I know. I’m sorry about that.” 

“Hmm,” she shook her head. “Don’t apologize. I know you’re busy. Especially now with this whole Titan shifting thing.” She looked across to see him regarding her with a little smile. “What?” 

“I feel like I haven’t really looked at you lately.” The smile grew on his lips. “What happened to that little girl who used to jump in my arms?” 

Emi gave a laugh. “I’m still little.” 

“But you’re not a girl anymore,” he remarked. “You’ve become a young woman. Not just that, you’ve become a soldier and a fine one at that.” 

She smiled but it did not stay for long. “I wonder what mother would think.” 

“Well we will be leaving from the Eastern district. You should go see her before we leave.” 

Eyes downcast she shook her head. “I don’t think so. She was pretty pissed when I left. She didn’t even come to the graduation ceremony.” 

Erwin sighed but nodded. “Well it is your choice.” After a silence, he cleared his throat and set down his utensils. “Emi there is something I would like to discuss with you.” 

“Oh God. I know that tone…what bad news are you going to drop on me now?” 

He smirked and continued. “I’d like to put you under Hanji’s command and have you work with her on testing Eren’s abilities.” She sighed and sat back in the chair. “That means you will also be working with Levi. Think you can manage?” 

She rested her hands in her lap and thought. “How can I refuse? Commander’s orders.” 

“Emi…” 

Looking up she saw a hint of regret in his expression. The light from the lamps in the room softened his expression and dimmed the brightness of his eyes. She knew he was thinking about what he had said to her beforehand. She didn’t mean to make him regret his words but it had hurt a little when he said he was ordering her as her superior and not her family. That was the tricky part about being in the same profession as family. 

She waved her hand and donned an easy smile. “I’ll do it. It’s just working with Levi…” 

“I know.” He nodded in agreement. “But you two have done well over the years.” 

“Have we?” she asked doubtfully. “I feel like we’ve been taking steps backwards.” 

Erwin leaned forward slightly and picked at some of the food on his plate. “He yells because he cares. You’ve seen him with his squad.” 

Emi snorted and rolled her eyes. If that was how he showed he cares then how could anyone know when he didn’t give two shits? Then again…thinking back to her experiences with that man she supposed it was true. Levi was difficult to be around but that didn’t mean he was an uncaring person. After all he always seemed to show up when something was bothering her, he always came after her to make sure she was alive, and he bitched at her when he knew she could do better. Her heart began to hammer inside her chest as she thought it over. Images of waking up with her head resting on his chest, the kiss, having him close to her caused her skin to heat. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

Erwin’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Quickly she shook her head and picked up her fork. “Nothing.”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She walked lazily back towards her room after saying goodnight to her uncle. Before leaving she assured him that the change he was making was not a problem. She was actually happy that she would be able to work with Hanji. Not that Dita was a poor Squad Leader but it would be a nice change. Plus she was curious to see Eren’s power at work and what he could accomplish. The only thing that made her hesitate was Levi. Erwin said that they had made progress, though he complained every time they were together. 

“That’s because you two fight like children,” he had told her. 

It was comical it hear and it must be even more so from a different perspective seeing them bicker. Her heart began to race just as it used to when she was doing her strength training with him. Thinking back on it, she missed the days of meeting him at the stables. During the training she had hated all the tasks he had her do but now it was a blissful memory. It had also been a simpler time, not having to worry about Titan shifters or Walls being broken down. It was just the two of them for the whole day, bickering and working. He had helped her a great deal, prepared her for her first mission, which she surprisingly survived. 

The memory of him carrying her on his back came forward then. The warmth of his shoulder under her cheek was still as clear as the moment it happened. Emi raised her hand to her cheek remembering how it felt to be carried, to have his fingers curled around her legs, and the rocking feeling as he walked careful not to jostle her too much. Coming to a stop she shook her head. She wasn’t remembering the warmth of him, she was warm because she was blushing. 

Emi tapped her cheeks with her hands. “Get it together Emilia.” She nodded as if to confirm her words. Looking to her right at the door she stopped in front of she felt the air leave her body. It was Levi’s door. “Why?” 

Staring at the door for a long moment she tried to decide if she was being punished for something or if she was led to this door for a reason. She had been thinking of him so much that her feet just carried her right to him. Damn. With great hesitation she reached out and knocked on the door. 

“Yeah,” came his response through the door. 

Emi pushed it open and found him polishing his uniform boots. “Lance Corporal, I was wondering if I could have a word?” 

He glanced up at her and gestured for her to come in. He shook his head as he said, “What’s with the formality?” 

“You said I should learn to knock,” she said closing the door behind her. 

Levi raised a brow at her before going back to polishing his boots. “So what did you want to talk about?” 

Emi walked a little further into the room feeling a nervousness creep into her stomach. “How’s Eren doing?” 

“Fine.” He set down one boot and picked up the other. “Hanji and Eld are talking with him now about our plans.” 

She nodded and watched his hands as he worked. Those hands had pulled her to her feet, had gripped her hands tightly, had pulled her in for a kiss… “Did Erwin tell you about my reassignment?” 

He nodded. “Dita wasn’t too pleased. Hates losing one of his to another Squad Leader. But he’ll be fine.” Levi stood and examined his work before setting the polish aside and placing his boots neatly by the door. “Looks like you and I will be working together for a while.” 

“Mmm.” 

“Think we’ll make it without killing each other?” 

She nodded and placed her hands behind her back. Levi moved forward with his eyes locked on her. Emi stood frozen as he came very close to her. He bent down slightly, his eyes scanning her face. Emi leaned back slightly as he leaned towards her. Her face was starting to heat up again and she was sure it was noticeable. 

“What?” she finally asked. 

He narrowed his eyes at her. “What’s up with you?” 

“What?” she repeated. 

“You’re not making smartass remarks or arguing with me.” He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Emi fidgeted. “I don’t always have to be arguing with you.” He raised a brow at her. “What? We can be civil with each other.” 

“Why are you making that decision now? Couldn’t you have acted like this sooner and saved me grief?” 

“You’re the one who starts it! You’re the grief causer here…” Levi gave her an amused look. His eyes gleamed with ‘I told you we couldn’t be civil’. “Damn it. You ruined it.” 

“I ruined it?” He took a step forward, arms still crossed over his chest. 

She took her own step forward. “Yes you ruined it.” 

“This is just how we function Cross. It always has been.” 

Her brow stitched together. “Why do you always call me Cross? Why do you never use my first name?” 

“I don’t always ca…” 

“Yes you do,” she interrupted. “You’ve only used my first name a couple of times.” 

His expression eased as he looked at her. His eyes looked like the moon behind a thin layer of clouds. His body seemed to tense slightly, his arms tightening across his chest. “Does it bother you that much?” 

Emi lowered her gaze. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure she would pass out. Why did he have to look at her like that? Feeling her skin burning under his gaze she wanted to dig a hole and bury herself in it. As she looked down at the ground his bare feet came into view as he stepped closer. He was too close. She didn’t want him watching her, seeing her flustered and not in control. Chancing it, she brought her gaze back up to him. He looked down at her and opened his mouth to speak. She watched as his lips began to form her name. 

Before he could actually speak she moved forward. Her chest pressed against his crossed arms as she stretched up slightly and placed her lips to his. It was as light as the first kiss, their lips hardly touching, just the ghost of a feeling. Slowly she pulled back to see his face. His expression was blank except for his eyes which had widened a little with shock. Emi wanted to run for the door, to hide in her room and never come back out. She swallowed hard as her breaths came out shaky. 

“Emilia.” His voice broke into the silence. Her breath hitched. Why did he have to say it so sweetly? “Emilia.” He uncrossed his arms and reached for her. His fingers brushed her cheeks before moving back and carving a path through her hair. He leaned down closer to her. His breath hit her skin and sent a chill down her back. “Emilia.” 

Levi pressed his lips to hers. He was gentle but put enough pressure so that they could actually feel each other’s lips. Emi kept her hands at her side as he held her in place. Their lips stuck together slightly as he pulled back for a moment. Emi kept her eyes shut trying to take in what had happened. Levi dipped back in and set his lips to hers once more. The gentle pressure of his lips grew more demanding as he broke away and came back. In between gasps for air he would say her name in a hoarse voice. His hands moved from her hair and snaked around her waist. Emi in turned placed her hands on his shoulders. 

Finally Levi placed a lingering kiss and broke away. “I’ll say your name as many times as you want. Stay with me tonight.” 

She slowly nodded. Levi bent down slightly and locked his arms around her waist. Her feet lifted off the ground and she adjusted her hold on him so that her arms were wrapped around his neck. Levi carried her over to his neatly made bed. After setting her down he knelt and removed her boots. Leaning up he pressed a kiss to her forehead.


	14. A soldier's body

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and pressed forward causing her to lay back. His knees came on either side of her waist as he propped himself up with his hands, hovering over her. Loving kisses trailed from her lips down to her neck as he maneuvered to press his body closer to hers. One hand cupped her face while the other found the hem of her shirt. His cool fingers pressed against the warm flushed skin of her stomach. Emi tensed under his touch when his fingers found one of her many scars. She had forgotten about all the marks on her body that she had received since becoming a soldier. 

It was embarrassing. She had boasted about becoming such a great soldier to him and so many others. Yet here she was covered in scars, not all of them even from fighting Titans, and afraid of letting Levi see them. Feeling her tense he paused and pulled back slightly. Emi averted her eyes from him as his searched her face for a moment. His hand still rested on her stomach as the tips of his fingers ghosted over the scar. 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” he said quietly. 

“Well I am so…” There was more of an edge to her voice than she wanted. “Sorry.” 

Levi moved away from her. He sat on his knees and pulled her into a sitting position. Emi watched curiously as he tugged his shirt over his head. Scars of all kinds riddled his torso along with the deep imprints of the harnesses that wrapped around their bodies. Her eyes wandered over his bare skin as her hand slowly began to move out towards him.

“Scars are part of a soldier’s body,” he said after a moment. “Though I didn’t get all of these from being in the Survey Corps.”

Her hand paused and her eyes found his. “The Underground?” 

He nodded. “I didn’t have too pleasant an upbringing. But I’m not embarrassed about them. It’s just part of me.” 

She nodded. Levi took her still extended hand and pulled her towards him. For a long moment the two of them held onto each other. Emi felt her heart swell with comfort as she held onto him. She could feel his heart rampaging in his chest causing her to hold him tighter. Once again he had taken care of her. He had taken her worried and pushed them off, given her confidence in herself, and shown her care. Emi pressed her lips to his shoulder and traced down to his collar bone. He adjusted himself and fell back against the bed, taking her with him. 

Through all their name calling and fighting with each other here they were together. Levi reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. Looking down at him the warmth in her stomach began to bubble. Moments like this where he was looking at her with his steely eyes, when his expression was calm and not bored, when he spoke quietly made her love him. She had always loved this man but it was only clear as to why now. 

“What is it Emilia?” 

She smiled and shook her head. “Nothing. It’s nothing.” 

Placing a hand at the back of her neck he brought her down to him, pushing their bodies close together. The kisses resumed with more passion than before. Levi’s hand had once again crept its way under her shirt but this time she didn’t stop him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He ran a hand through her hair causing her to hum lightly in her sleep. Levi smiled to himself as he looked at his partner. This fiery girl, this cocky brat, had a hold on his heart and he was glad of it. Someone had to take care of it and Emi was the one who could kindle it with kindness and passion. She could fight with him and love him. She could put up with his verbal abuse and dish it back at him if need be. She had scars just as he did, he had kissed every one of them on her body to convey the beauty he saw in them.   
Emilia had pushed her way into his soul and nestled deep the moment he saw her during her training. Seeing her fulfilling her promise, seeing her fight to protect her teammates had been the beginning of it. Seeing her huddled and needing him to lean on during her first mission had furthered it. Having her cleaning the blood from his hand and offering kind words had sealed his love for her. Humanity’s heart was his. 

As his hand continued its rhythmic path through her hair, she stirred and buried herself into the blankets. Levi took his hand away from her hair and lightly pinched her nose. Emi’s brow furrowed as she tried to move away. Finally, being pulled from sleep, she slapped his hand away and looked to him with half lidded eyes. 

“What the hell?” she asked in a drowsy tone.

Levi chuckled. “I tired you out last night?” 

A deep blush rushed to her skin as she quickly turned on her side and away from him. Emi hadn’t been Levi’s first but he had been hers. “Shut up you little troll.” 

His arms came around her and pulled her back against his chest. Levi pressed a kiss to the crook of her neck. “I should have let you sleep but I wanted to see those pretty blue eyes of yours.” 

“Then go find Erwin and stare at his eyes.” 

A laugh rumbled through his chest and down her back. “Even after a lover’s night we still can’t be civil with each other.” 

Emi turned so that she could look up at him. “Maybe it’s better if we both just don’t talk.” 

Levi nodded before leaning down and covered her mouth with his. Long lingering kisses were placed one after the other. Emi let her hands run up into his hair, her fingers moving from the nape of his neck and up. Levi held her as close as possible as his fingers pressed into her skin trying to crush all the space between them. A knock at the door made them pause. The both of them waited in silence to see if the person had left. Hearing silence Levi dipped back down for another kiss. Just as their lips touched another knock came. He growled against her mouth before setting a hard glare at the door. 

“Whoever is on the other side of that door must have a death wish,” he called out. 

“Oh uhm,” came Oluo’s stumbling voice. “Sorry Captain. It’s just that Commander Smith asked for everyone who is taking Eren to gather this afternoon. He wants to go over the plans and what precautions to take.” 

Levi hung his head and sighed. “Fine. Inform Commander Eyebrows I’ll be there.” 

“Yes Captain.” 

Emi placed her hands over her mouth as she laughed at the name Levi had called Erwin. The sour look faded from his features and was replaced with a pleased look. They heard Oluo’s feet walk away from the door and then quickly come back. 

“Oh Captain?” 

“What?” 

“Have you seen Emilia? Petra knocked on her door but she wasn’t there.” 

Levi looked down at her. She slowly removed her hands from her mouth and stared blankly up at him. “She’s a bit preoccupied right now. I’m sure she is still settling the transfer from Dita’s squad. I’ll pass on the message to her.” 

“Oh. Y-yes sir.” With that the soldier walked away from the door. 

“Smooth,” Emi said once she could no longer hear Oluo’s footsteps. “I suppose I do actually have to settle some things with Dita and Hanji both before we leave for the mission.” 

As she made to detangle herself from him and get out of the bed, Levi locked her in his arms. “I have no intention of letting you go right now.” 

“But…” 

“I’m going to tire you out all over again,” he said with a devilish gleam in his eyes. “Better not fall asleep during that meeting.” 

Emi opened her mouth to protest but was stopped as Levi took advantage of the moment and kissed her.


	15. Home visit

The meeting had been blissfully short. Erwin told them the objective, when they were leaving, who was going, and what was expected. Emi was grateful that he hadn’t dragged it on. The weather was turning warmer and the heat in his office had encased her the moment she sat down. The events of last night and this morning caught up to her as her lids slowly began to droop while her head bobbed with the need for sleep. Damn Levi. She was trying hard to defy his taunt of falling asleep in the meeting but was failing. With the meeting finally done, Emi stood and stretched. As she did so she caught that steel gaze locked on her. She was about to stick her tongue out at him when Eren came up to her side. 

“Cadet Cross, Corporal Rivaille,” he said looking between the two. “I really look forward to working with you both. I’ll do everything I can to figure out this…Titan stuff.” 

Emi gave him a nod. “Glad to hear it Eren. I’m sure everything will go fine. Thank you for your help.” 

“Eren let’s go get you a new uniform.” Eld and Gunther beckoned him over. “You represent the Survey Corps now too. Have to have you properly dressed.” 

Eren gave a nod to Emi and Levi before joining the other two soldiers. Emi smiled as she watched him go. He was so eager, so willing to do all of this. It was heartbreaking to think a young kid like him had so much resting on his shoulders. Shaking the thoughts from her head, Emi reassured herself that everything would be fine. They were another step closer to saving humanity. As she walked out of Erwin’s office to prepare for their departure, she felt someone come up to her side.

“Tsk, tsk Emi.” Levi watched her from the corner of his eye. “I saw you nodding off in there.” 

She rolled her eyes. “I was not.” She glanced at him to see him raise a brow at her. “Well if someone had let me sleep this morning instead of being so damn insistent.”

“Don’t blame this all on me. You could have stopped me at any point and you didn’t.” Her skin flushed making him chuckle. He reached out and rubbed her warm cheek with his knuckles. “It’s so fun to make you blush.” 

Emi smacked his hand away. “Oh shut up! I think I preferred it when I hated you.” 

He nodded. “I’m sure.” 

Reaching out she grabbed his arm and pulled him down to place a kiss on his cheek. In turn he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. “Hey Levi.” 

“Hmm?” He buried his nose into the crook of her neck. 

“We’ll be leaving from my home town and we have a day there before we go.” She paused and hesitated for a moment. “I was thinking I should go and see my mother. Would…would you go with me?” 

He pulled back to see her face. Looking to her eyes he could see her pleading with him. She wouldn’t beg or ask more than once. All she had to do was communicate her need for him with those ice blue eyes. He nodded and she smiled with relief.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It felt strange to be walking around her hometown again. She hadn’t been there for years but still knew the paths to take and guided them through the venders and crowds in the street. It was strange even more to have Levi walking by her side. Emi felt nervous though there was no reason for it. However, their relationship had changed now but she wasn’t sure if it was a permanent change or a fleeting thing. They had spent the night together every night until they left to begin their mission with Eren. It was comforting to wake up with his arms around her or to look over and find him asleep halfway through their conversations. As they walked Emi spotted couples passing by them holding hands and began wondering if it would be appropriate for her to do so with him. 

“Remind me to come into town before we leave tomorrow,” he said bringing her out of her thoughts. “There are some things here we should get before making our way out.” 

“Sure.” 

He looked over to her with a careful eye. “What’s wrong?” 

She shook her head. “Nothing.” Levi stopped her and turned her to face him. Emi sighed. “It’s just…maybe this wasn’t a good idea. She and I didn’t part on good terms.” 

“You wrote her and told her we’re coming right?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then we’re going.” He took her hand and began to lead. “I won’t have my soldiers half ass the promises they make.” 

Emi ran his words through her mind. “My soldiers.” 

“What?” 

“You said my soldiers. I’m not in your squad, I’m in Hanji’s.” 

“Tch.” He gave her a quick sour look over his shoulder. “You’re part of this new expedition right? And you still owe me from the strength training. So of course you’re mine. Stupid.” 

Emi smiled and held a little tighter to his hand.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They stood out front of the house. Emi stared at the door trying to will herself to knock. Levi squeezed her hand to let her know he was right by her side before pressing a kiss to her temple. Feeling a little more confident, Emi raised her hand and rapped on the door. It only took a moment for her mother to answer it. 

“Hello,” Emi said with a little smile. 

Her mother looked her over quickly. “You dropped out?” 

“What?” 

“You’re not wearing the uniform so that must mean…” 

The smile Emi had dropped. “N-no mother. I didn’t drop out. These are my civilian clothes.” 

The woman nodded briefly before standing to the side and allowing them in. “Who’s your man?” 

“He’s not…I…this is Lance Corporal Levi Rivaille. You met him before a few years ago. He was with uncle Erwin.” Emi detangled her hand from his and began to help her mother make tea. Levi took a seat at the long wooden table. 

Her mother looked the man over. “Oh yes. That sour look does seem familiar.”

Emi gritted her teeth together. “I wrote and said he was coming with me.” 

It went quiet in the room as the tea boiled and Emi served it. The three of them sat there in a long heavy silence. Emi held the cup in her hand, absorbing the heat, as she tried to think of what to say. Levi held his cup in his unusual manner in one hand while the other rested on top of her knee. Emi’s mother left her cup sitting on the table. 

“So what did you come for?” she finally voiced. “Why didn’t my brother come with you?” 

Emi set her cup down. “He was busy. He is still making some preparations for when we leave on our recon mission tomorrow.” 

“You mean going out on your death mission.” 

“Mother…” 

“I just don’t understand it,” she huffed. “What is so enticing about the world outside? We have a fine life in the Walls. Just leave it be.” 

Emi shook her head. “But the Walls aren’t safe anymore. Didn’t you hear about Trost?” 

She shrugged. “It was just one gate. It wasn’t like Maria.” 

“No but plenty of people still died.” Emi clenched her hands into fists. With every word out of her mother’s mouth she was getting more annoyed. 

“I thought it was your job to save them.” Her mother gave a laugh and shook her head. “Oh but I forgot. The Survey Corps doesn’t save people. They lead them to their deaths.”   
Emi slammed her fists down on the table. Levi removed his hand from her knee but watched her carefully. He had never seen her so angry. He had seen her upset, those emotions mostly targeted at him, but he had never seen her get to the point where she might hit someone. But that was where she was now. Her hands began to shake as she set a glare on her mother. 

“You have no idea what we go through. Neither did I before I joined. But knowing what I do now I try my best to save who I can. I have saved seventy lives in total, ten each mission. Do you think we like watching our friends get eaten?” 

Her mother stared at her with wide eyes. “Emilia…” 

Emi stood and looked down at her mother. “If the Scouts weren’t around the Titans would have moved into Trost and eventually made their way here. Without us, you would be dead by now. Consider that the next time you damn us. Just because of what happened to father doesn’t give you the right.” 

Turning her gaze to Levi, he stood and followed her out of the house.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He stayed behind for a little letting her have some time to think. Levi watched her sitting on the ledge of the stone wall that helped guide the river. After a good amount of time he walked over and took a seat next to her. He remained silent and waited for her to talk. 

“The Survey Corps hold a special hate in her heart because of what happened with my father,” she began. “For my tenth birthday he told me he was going to get me something unique and fantastic. It was a flower he had read about in a book about the outside world. He left to go to one of the districts on the outside of Wall Maria a week before my birthday. Mom thought he had just been telling me a story, that he was going to buy a flower from a vender and decorate it to look like something magical. My father had heard about one of the recon missions from Erwin and knew when the next one was leaving. 

“He bribed a Scouts member for his uniform and blended in with the recon members. When he got outside the wall he broke off from the group to search for the flower. When the mission was over and they were counting their dead and missing they discovered that one of the missing soldiers had been sitting in a tavern the whole time. In his drunken stupor, the soldier told Erwin everything. On my tenth birthday Erwin came instead of my father.” 

She paused. Levi watched a couple tears slip down her cheeks. He reached over and pushed them away with the pad of his thumb. 

“Mother was so angry. She took the book about the outside world and threw it in the fire. She tried to rip it in half at first. It’s a funny thing to think about now, her trying to rip a full volume of pages in half. At the time I hated her for it. I wanted to pull the book out of the fire because she was burning the last piece of my father we had. I’ve always hated her for it. And I hated Erwin for talking about the recon missions and sparking father’s curiosities like he did mine.” 

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. Levi’s arms came around her and held her close to him. Emi rested her head against him, taking in every inch of comfort she could get. His lips pressed to her forehead as he adjusted his hold on her as if he were trying to bring her as close as possible. She closed her eyes and focused on the sound of his breathing. 

“Hey Levi,” she voiced with her eyes still shut. “If we figure this Titan stuff out and we don’t have to be soldiers anymore what will you do?” 

“Hmm,” he hummed in thought. “I guess I’d go back to my thug life. Start a gang above ground and swindle whoever I could get my hands on.” 

Emi shook her head. “Or you could be a lumberjack. You were always pretty good with an axe.” 

He laughed. “I would build a house in a quiet spot, find a pretty girl to tie down, have a few dozen children, and live out the rest of my life with them.” 

“That’s more sentimental and sappy than I expected from you,” she said with a little amusement. 

Strong fingers came under her chin and lifted her face. “I was talking about you, you know.” 

Emi stared up at him. “Liar.” 

“Tch.” 

Levi bent his head down and pressed his lips to hers. His lips lingered on hers before parting and coming back.


	16. Don't cause a war

She could feel their presence the second they walked away from the house. Taking a moment to pause while Levi walked ahead, she glanced over her shoulder. Emi hoped it just looked like she was giving one last wistful look at her childhood home so the two men standing in the shadows wouldn’t suspect. Trying to use her peripheral vision as much as she could she spotted the insignia of the Military Police.

“Oi!”

Turning back she found Levi waiting for her. Quickly she jogged to where he had stopped. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck she pulled him close.

“Emi?” His arms came around her as concern dripped from his voice at the sudden action. “What’s wrong?”

She pressed her lips to his ear. “Two MPs are behind us. They haven’t approached so that must mean they don’t want to be seen or confront us.”

Levi smirked and tightened his hold on her. “Smart girl. You caught that even when I didn’t. I knew there was a reason to keep you around.”

Emi pinched his arm as she pulled away. “What do we do?”

“Are they watching us now?” She nodded. Levi ran his fingers through her hair so as to not break the loving diversion she had started. “We string them along. See how far they go and try to figure out what they want.”

She nodded as he placed an arm around her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking back through town Levi made a stop at different stalls so he could look at different supplies. Emi stood to the side and watched with amusement as he tried to haggle with a merchant about the price of a broom. While she listened to him argue, she kept note on how far back their shadows were and if they were still watching intently. After a moment she walked over to Levi’s side.

Placing a hand at his back she whispered, “Two stalls behind us. They haven’t faltered a bit.”

“Persistent bastards,” he sighed while the merchant grumbled about having to give in to Levi’s new price for the broom.

“What now? We can’t just keep dragging them around town.” She huffed out a sigh of impatience. “We don’t even know what they want.”

“It’s not too hard to figure out. They know Eren has been placed under my authority. They are probably trying to find out what I plan to do. Keep up stupid.”

Emi narrowed her eyes at him. “Stupid? Is that any way to talk to the person you want to spend the rest of your days with?”

Levi took the broom and guided her back to the street. “It’s a term of endearment brat. Now we should head back. I’m sure Erwin will want to know the MP is spying.”

He kept his voice low as he spoke to take precaution. Emi matched his volume as she continued. “Do you think they’ll make a move to take Eren?”

“They might.”

“But Erwin said in the trial what we mean to do. We’re going to test his abilities, see if he can be a benefit.”

Levi gave her a look. “With that being said it’s still vague. I’m sure they want to know what we test, how we test, and what results we get. The MP wants Eren for their own gain. Can’t have that can we?”

“No.” Things went silent between them for a bit while she thought. “But we don’t know if that’s what they are doing for sure. We should turn the tables and spy on them.”

Seeing the gleam in her eyes instantly reminded him of Furlan. He used to get the same look in his eyes when a plan hatched in his mind. With a sigh Levi pulled her closer to his side. “We need to report to Erwin. I don’t need to get chewed out by that mountain for not informing him.”

“But this is our chance. All we need to do is create a little diversion and then we can trail them.”

“I said no.”

“Levi…”

He turned and cupped her face with one hand so her cheeks were squished and her lips puckered slightly. “Listen to me Cross. I would love to turn it against them but it is dangerous. We don’t need to be starting a war between the branches. I’m sure there will be a time for it but that is not now. We also don’t have our gear so a quick escape is out of the question.”

“Are you telling me Humanity’s Strongest couldn’t make his way out of a physical scrap?” she pushed out, sounding like a child with a mouth full of food.

“I can’t always rely on my brute strength. Have to use my brain sometimes.”

“You use your brain?”

Levi narrowed his eyes at her. “More than you smartass. Now come along Cross.”

He released her face and took hold of her wrist. Emi sighed as she was tugged along behind him. She knew he was right but he was also wrong. Now was their chance and he was letting it slip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erwin folded his hands on the top of his desk and furrowed his brow. His sharp blue eyes looked between the two of them.

“You’re sure about this?” he finally voiced. “Absolutely sure.”

“Yes,” Emi answered. “They followed us from the house back here. They probably started trailing us the second we left here.”

He looked to Levi and studied the man for a moment. “We need to be even more careful then. Especially when transporting Eren. What I’d like to do is leave in two parties instead of as one. Levi you and your squad will leave first for the old headquarters with Eren. After a day or two Hanji and her squad will meet you there with a decoy Eren. We will use one of the new recruits for this.”

“The new recruits?” questioned Levi. “What new recruits?”

“The remaining members of the 104th training squad will be joining the Scouts.”

Levi shook his head. “Haven’t those kids been through enough? Why throw them into this?”

“Because we need all the help we can get.” Erwin stood and came around the desk. He placed a hand on Emi’s shoulder. “Go tell Hanji the plans. Levi and I will collect the new recruits.”

Emi nodded before turning and heading for the door. Levi stayed behind for a moment. “Should we see what they are up to? I can have my squad do a little looking into what the MP is planning.”

Erwin shook his head. “We should stay focused on our own tasks. Right now we need to start working with Eren and seeing what we can find. We’ll also need to prepare him and the other new recruits for our move out toward Wall Maria.”

Levi nodded. “Understood. I’ll go inform my squad of the extra precautions.”

“Levi.” He paused as he headed for the door and looked back to the Commander. “When did this happen?”

“When did…we told you. This morning when we left.”

Erwin shook his head with an amused look. “No not that. I meant you and Emilia. Did you think I wouldn’t notice? You two have a certain aura about you. It’s not tense and ridged between you two.”

He stayed silent for a moment, thinking. “I suppose I’ve loved her for a while. It was just letting myself realize it.”

“So it’s love?”

“You doubt it?” He looked over the man quickly. He could see Erwin’s fatherly instincts coming through. It was a shame the man would stay single and not foster any little giants of his own. Though of course Emi was enough for him to manage. “Don’t worry Erwin. You know I’ll take care of her.”

He raised his brow but nodded at his friend. “I know you will. You have been for years. Still…”

Levi smirked. “I know how much you love that brat. But you know me. I wouldn’t hurt her. Her life is important to me just as much as it is to you.”

Erwin nodded. “So I see.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emi closed Erwin’s door behind her and quickly made her way back to her room. She would tell Hanji the adjustment to the plans…just as soon as she came back from trailing those two MPs. Quickly she wrapped herself in her harness and attached her gear. She could do this quickly before anyone could tell she had left. Once everything was in place she headed for her door.

“I knew it.” Emi gasped as she opened her door and found Levi, arms folded over his chest and a stern look resting on his face. “I knew you were stupid enough to try and sneak out.”

She huffed a sigh through her nose. “Just because you don’t have the guts to go out and…”

“It’s not about having the guts to do it you idiot. I said no. Your uncle said no. Common sense should tell you no. How many times do you need to hear it?” He pushed her back into the room and began to undo the buckles. “What were you planning on doing?”

“I was going to go to the MP barracks and find the two following us,” she said as he removed her gear. “I would wait and watch them to see who they reported to and what they were reporting.”

Levi set the final piece aside. “I see. Well it seems that you have it thought out.”

“Yeah.”

“And you will probably try and sneak out again.” He sighed and placed his hands at his hips. “Looks like I will have to find you a babysitter.”

“What?”

Without another word he wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her onto his shoulder. Emi protested and hit his back as he walked down the halls and out into the courtyard. He brought her over to where Hanji had her newest subjects, Sunny and Bean, and set her down by Hanji’s second in command.

“Zoe.” The squad leader turned, the gleam of a mad scientist on the verge of discovery in her eyes. “This curious soldier would like to know everything you are doing. In detail.”

Hanji’s face lit up with excitement. “Oh Emi!”

“N-no…I…” she stammered trying to back away.

Hanji caught her hands and pulled her closer. “This is fantastic! It will be good for you to know every last thing especially since you’ll be helping when we test Eren!”

“B-b-but I don’t…” She set a glare to the man at her side. “What the hell Levi?”

He placed a quick kiss to her lips. “Have fun. I’ll see you later.”


	17. Moments few and between

“Petra. Gunther.” Levi gestured for them. The two soldiers walked over to their captain. He lowered his voice so passersby wouldn’t hear. “I want the both of you to do something for me. Go to the MP barracks and look for two of them. One was tall with dark hair, brown eyes, scowling. The other was a woman, tall, blonde, green eyes. Find them quietly and secretly. Find out who they report to as see if you overhear anything about Eren.”

The two exchanged looks before Gunther spoke. “You want us to spy on the MPs Captain?”

Levi nodded. “This is important. If you don’t feel my command is right…”

“It’s not that,” Petra said shaking her head. “It’s just…is a war starting with the MPs?”

“Maybe. Most likely. The more we know about what they are planning the better our chances of winning.” The two nodded in agreement. “When you get back report to me and only me. Do not go to Erwin under any circumstances.”

“Understood,” they answered in unison.

“And be careful,” he added. “If you think you’ll be in danger do not do it.”

They nodded with confident smiles before turning and setting out on their task. Levi made his way to where Erwin was waiting to collect the new recruits. As they rode out to get their new soldiers Levi let his mind wander. He couldn’t shake Emi’s suspicion out of his mind. The MP was up to something and he knew this was the chance to find it out. Emi’s insistence buried into his mind and pushed him the last bit over the edge to inspect it. Erwin didn’t need to know. Petra and Gunther were Levi’s loyal soldiers so he knew they would follow his lead and word to the end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emi sighed with exhaustion as she trudged back to her room. Hanji had run her ragged as she explained all the theories she had been developing over time. Not to mention being in that close proximity with two Titans made her a little nervous and anxious. She couldn’t wait to get out of the town and head for the testing grounds. At least there they would only have to deal with one Titan and he would be aware of himself and not try to eat them.

Opening her door she found Levi lounging on her bed reading. Emi narrowed her eyes at the man as he glanced up while she closed the door. “How was your day dear?”

“You’re dead,” she said between gritted teeth. Emi ran over to the bed and pounced on top of him. “How could you leave me there? Do you know how much crap Hanji filled my head with? I know more about Titan history than my own family history.”

He shrugged and set the book against his chest. “It’s good for you to know this stuff. Plus it makes shitty glasses happy to share her knowledge with someone.”

Emi held up her right hand. “I had to put my hand up Sunny’s nose to see if they make snot like humans do.” Levi made a disgusted face. “I had to feel Bean’s gums to see if they were soft or rough all for Hanji’s knowledge.”

“Fucking gross. You better have washed your hands five million times.”

“No matter how much I washed them the smell won’t go away.” She smiled down at him. “So now you get to see what I went through today.”

Levi narrowed his eyes at her. He looked from her to the hand she was holding up. “Don’t you fucking dare Cross.”

He grabbed her wrist just as she made to place her hand against his face. The two struggled with each other as Emi kept trying to get her hand close to him. The book slid onto the floor as they tossed and turned on the bed. Levi flipped her onto her back, pinned her arm underneath her, and straddled her lap.

“There I win.” He shook his head as he looked down at her. “And after everything I did for you today this is how you repay me.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I had Petra and Gunther look into the MP situation.”

Emi’s eyes lit up. “And?”

He smirked as she wiggled under him with excitement. “Well they couldn’t see the face of the man they reported to but they heard something. The MP plans to send out a few of their best to detain us and weasel Eren out of our hands. So that will be something we have to keep in mind when we move out. I’m not telling Erwin but I’ll alert Hanji. But when we move out you be very aware of your surroundings and keep an eye on our decoy. Erwin and I picked out some kid named Jean. Hopefully the MP will be stupid enough to…”

As he spoke Emi slowly worked her hand out from under her. In one swift movement she brought her hand out and pressed it to his cheek. From there she moved it to his forehead and down to his other cheek.

“There now you have a smelly Titan face,” she said proudly. Levi sat back on his legs with a blank expression. Emi burst into laughter. “Come on it’s not _that_ bad.”

He sat there for a long moment processing. “I don’t know if I should throw you out the window or just strangle you.”

She laughed again as she sat up. “You don’t scare me Levi. You can take your cleanliness and shove it. Life is dirty.”

“You’re absolutely right.” He leaned forward till she lay on her back and he hovered over her. “Life is dirty and I’m a dirty fighter.”

His hands clamped down on her sides making her burst with more laughter. Emi twisted and tried to push him away as his fingers crawled over the ticklish spots he had found during their first night together. Levi felt a smile tug at his own lips. This is what he needed after a day of shit and work. A moment here and there with laughter, teasing, and Emi being all his. He stopped and watch her clutch her stomach from laughing too hard.

“Do you know how important you are to me Emi?”

Emi took a deep breath as she looked up at him. “Are you confessing love to me?”

“So what if I am?”

She smiled widely at the hint of embarrassment in his expression. “You’re important to me too.”

Lowering himself down, he rested his head next to hers and wrapped his arms around her. Levi closed his eyes as her fingers ran through his hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The rain and fog were unforgiving to his sight. He had been separated from the rest of his squad but knew he could just meet them at headquarters. It wasn’t too much farther and they should be able to make it there no problem. If anything this would help them against the MP, there could be a possibility that they would even give up and return to the barracks._

_As Levi rode on he saw a dark shadow out of the corner of his eye. A tree? No they had been out in the open and the tree line was far off. Was it headquarters? Had he overestimated how close he was? But no the shadow was moving. It couldn’t be a…there shouldn’t be any in this part and yet…_

_He urged his horse to move faster, the shadow continuing to move to the side of him. As it got closer he could see it was indeed a Titan. With a sigh he headed in its direction and prepared his blades. Getting ready to get airborne he halted as he viewed the Titan. It held a small figure in its large fist. Narrowing his eyes to try and get a better look through the rain and fog he saw familiar blue eyes. Levi’s blood ran cold as he spotted Emi struggling and fighting against the beast. As quickly as he could he moved close to the creature and latched onto it. Swinging into the air he got his blades ready to strike._

I will not lose someone like this _, he thought to himself_. I will not make the wrong decision again.

_Just as he was about to strike the Titan placed Emi whole into its mouth and chomped._

He thrashed and jumped while hands tried to shake him awake. A voice called out to pull him back to consciousness. Emi’s voice began to register as she called his name. Finally his eyes opened and his limbs relaxed. Quickly he scanned his surroundings and tried to calm his breathing. Emi sat next to him in bed with worry as her hand passed over his forehead pushing back the hair that was sticking to his skin with sweat.

“Levi,” she spoke calmly.

“It was just a dream,” he huffed before leaning against her heavily.

Emi encased him in her arms and cradled him lovingly. She didn’t bother saying everything was alright because it clearly was not. She could feel him shaking though his skin was warm to the touch. “It’s over now. You should go back to sleep.”

He shook his head but did not move from her arms. “I don’t need to. I only sleep two to three hours if that anyway.”

“Levi,” she scolded, “that’s not good for your health.”

“Yeah well having these dreams is not good for my heart. Seriously thought I was going to shit out my heart just now.”

Emi rolled her eyes. “You’re an idiot. Here come on. Lay down.”

With her arms still around him she lay back on the bed. “Look I don’t need to be comforted back to sleep. I’m fine.”

“You’ve never had someone comfort you back to sleep so you don’t know if you need it. Just shut up, close your eyes, and let me work my magic.”

He snorted. “Magic hu?”

“Shut up and close your eyes,” she ordered.

With a sigh he closed his eyes. Emi began to hum a tune he hadn’t heard before as she stroked his head. With his cheek resting against her shoulder he could feel her humming vibrate through his body. As he listened his breathing slowed and his head felt heavier against her shoulder. In a matter of a few minutes he was asleep once more.


	18. Squad Levi out

He startled awake all through the night, waking Emi with him. The two argued about the other going back to sleep until it resulted in the two of them sitting up till the sun began to rise. Emi sat in the bed in some kind of dazed state while Levi kept himself busy with double checking things for his departure.

“You should have gone back to sleep,” he said holding out a cup of tea to her. “You look like death.”

“Shut. Up.” Emi stared blankly ahead at the cup but not actually seeing it. Levi took her hands and placed them around the cup. He sat on the bed next to her as she took small sips. “You’ve never had nightmares like that before. I’ve never seen you toss and thrash like that.”

He shrugged. “You’ve never spent the night with me before a mission. I told you I only sleep two to three hours at the most. Now you know why.”

Emi took a long drink before pulling the cup from her lips. “You didn’t tell me what you were dreaming about.”

“You don’t need to know.”

“But what if it is something I can help you with?”

“Emi…” He paused and looked at her tired eyes. “The only way you can help is by getting sleep while I’m gone. I don’t want you tired for your departure in a couple of days. You need your wits about you.”

 _That way you won’t be caught off guard by the MPs or anything else. That way you’ll live_ , were the words that never left his lips. How could he tell her his nightmares were about her getting hurt or dying? He couldn’t say it and make her worry more than she already was. She was important to him, more so than any of the others, and he wouldn’t risk anything. He couldn’t.

Her hand pressed to his cheek, warm from holding her cup, making him close his eyes. “Now you’re spacing out. What are you thinking?”

“Nothing.”

“Why are you doing that?” He opened his eyes to see her brow furrowed and eyes shining with a hint of irritation. “Levi you can tell me what’s going on inside that thick head of yours. I think I’ll be able to handle it.”

He snorted and smirked. Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to her forehead and stood. “Get dressed so you can come see me off.”

She set the cup to the side to avoid the temptation of throwing it at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Emi you’re here. Good.” Erwin gestured for her to follow him while Levi and his troop got their horses ready. “I want to introduce you to the new recruits. These are the ones you will be working alongside. Sasha Braus, Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman, Connie Springer, and Jean Kirstein.”

Each one saluted her as their names were called. Emi gave a weak salute back. “Pleasure to meet all of you.”

“Kirstein will be our decoy Eren,” Erwin continued clapping the boy on the shoulder. A sour look crossed the boy’s face. “When moving out be sure to keep an eye on him.”

Emi looked the kid over before raising a brow. “Him? He’s too… tall. Not to mention he looks nothing remotely close to Eren.”

“All he needs is a wig. They’re not going to be measuring him. Besides it’s only for a short time.”

“Maybe we should get Eren a booster for his saddle,” commented Eld as he slapped Eren hard on the back. The others laughed while Eren insisted it wasn’t that funny.

“Hey if we’re getting boosters get one for Levi,” Hanji said as she passed by. She walked over to Levi and leaned her arm on his shoulder. “Throw in a stepping stool while you’re at it.”

Levi grabbed her arm and tossed it off. “I will burn everything you love shitty glasses.”

“Enough,” commanded Erwin trying to hide his own smile. “Squad Levi head out within the hour.”

“Understood,” they called out in unison.

While Hanji took the new recruits to start looking over her Titan files, Emi walked with Levi’s squad to the gates. She walked quietly by Levi’s side thinking over what was ahead of them and what other precautions they would have to take in the future. Her mind then wandered towards the man at her side and what he wasn’t telling her. She hadn’t known Levi as long as her uncle had but she liked to think she had learned quite a bit about him from Erwin’s stories. Not to mention from working alongside him for a few years now. Yet she still couldn’t properly read his cloudy eyes. As they reached the gate she shook the thoughts from her mind.

“Alright we’re off,” he said turning to her. “You know what to do and if you follow Hanji’s orders you’ll be fine.”

“I’m a soldier not a child. You don’t have to spell it out for me.” There was more bite to her voice than she intended but with her lack of sleep she didn’t care.

Grabbing her, he pulled her into a hug. “I’m not trying to patronize you Emi. I just want you to be careful.” His heart hammered inside his chest. “I love you.”

She tensed in his hold. “Why? Why did you have to say that now when you’re about to leave?”

He pulled back and pinched her cheek. “So I didn’t have to be around while you got all starry eyed about me.”

“As if I would,” she slapped his hand away. He chuckled and gave a shrug. Emi yanked at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I love you.”

Giving her a squeeze he said, “I’ll see you in a couple of days.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the gate slowly closed after them Emi felt that presence again. The feeling of being watched intently burned into her. Trying to be as discreet as possible she scanned the crowd around her and found the two MPs that had been trailing them before. Levi had sent Petra and Gunther to collect information on them but it hadn’t been enough to satisfy. Especially knowing now that they meant to snatch Eren. Had they already deployed troops to trail Levi?

Watching them carefully Emi trailed them into a tavern. She made sure to discard her uniform cloak before sitting at a table far away but close enough for her to still hear them talking. The two waited for a third person to show up before they lowered their voices and she had to put all her focus on listening to them.

“They left ten minutes ago,” spoke the woman. “They had Eren with them.”

“Are you sure it was Jaeger?” asked the third person. The other two looked confused. “Did it not occur to either of you they might use a decoy? Even if they don’t know we are trailing them, they would have taken precautions and used a decoy. Idiots.”

“I’m sure that was him,” argued the man. “He had his hood pulled up but that was Eren Jaeger for sure!”

The third person sighed. “Well nevertheless I’ll report to Kenny and let him know they’ve left. He’ll get the troops out to catch up to them.”

Emi remained in the tavern even after the three had left.

_Who the hell is Kenny?_


	19. The worry

“Emi!” Hanji waved and ran up to the girl as she came walking back into the barracks. “There you are! It took you long enough to send off that little grouch.”

“Sorry. But I…”

“The most amazing thing happened!” Hanji grabbed her by the wrist and began to drag her along. “Bean sneezed! Full on sneezed! It scared the crap out of us, it was so loud. But it is amazing! I want you to come and take a look at what came out of his nose so we can…”

“Hanji.” Emi stopped walking making Hanji stop as well. “Levi and the others are in trouble.”

The excited smile dropped from Hanji’s face. “What do you mean?”

Emi moved closer to the other woman and lowered her voice. “Levi told you about the MPs right? I just heard them talking and they are planning on sending out a squad to catch up to Levi. I didn’t think they would actually do it...”

Hanji tapped her fingers against her chin in thought. “I see. Well they certainly are causing us problems. We should have sent our decoy instead of the genuine artifact. Have you told your uncle?”

She shook her head. “Levi thought it would be better for him not to know yet.”

“Honestly,” she sighed. “Erwin needs to be notified. He needs to be aware that the MP is not joking around. Though there isn’t much he can do about it now. If they really did send out some troops Levi can handle it.”

Emi clenched her hands into fists. “He’s not immortal you know. Just because he’s Humanity’s Strongest doesn’t mean he can’t get hurt.”

“Emi…”

“Forget it. I’ll go alert Erwin.”

Hanji watched the girl walk away. With a sigh and a shake of her head Hanji smiled. “Poor love struck kid.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She stood stalk still and quiet as Erwin scolded her and the absent Levi. She had expected nothing less. However, as he spoke she couldn’t focus on his words. Something squeezed at her heart, worry that something was going to go wrong.

“…should know better,” Erwin concluded. “Especially Levi. I don’t understand what possessed you two to not trust me with this information.”

“It’s not that we don’t trust you. You were so against looking into it because it might start a war. But we’re already in a war with them. They are the ones who started it and we need to be the ones to finish it.”

Erwin sighed and plopped down in the armchair. Rubbing his forehead he sighed. “There are man-eating beasts in this world out to destroy us and yet we fight each other. What a world this is.”

She walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Uncle let me leave early. Let me go to him and give him backup. I know he and his team are strong but…”

“No.”

“Uncle Erwin…”

“I’m not letting just you go.” He placed a hand over hers. “I’m sure Hanji would be more than happy to get an early start on working with Eren.”

Emi gave him a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

He gave her hand a pat. “I’ll go tell Hanji and the others. Get ready to leave in the morning.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything was set. Hanji gathered all the materials she would need, the cadets roped into helping her, and an extra few soldiers put in for security. Emi checked her gear and whatever else they were bringing to make sure everything would run smoothly. The decoy, Jean, was fitted with his wig and ordered to keep his hood up at all times when they rode out. Hanji took all of them aside and ran over the route, in case anyone got separated, and what was to be expected. They would be leaving a day earlier than planned so it would throw off the MP who was keeping tabs on them.

And yet…Emi couldn’t shake her worry that something had gone wrong already. Lying in bed she tried to close her eyes and will herself to sleep. However, it was proving to be more difficult than she imagined. She had spent so many nights now with another body in her bed that it was uncomfortable not to have him there now. She needed to hear his snoring, feel his hand resting on her hip, feel his warmth next to her.

Unable to sleep and worry nagging at her, Emi got up and grabbed her cloak. Doing her best not to be seen she made it out of the Survey Corps barracks. Quickly she made her way back to the tavern where she had heard the MPs talking earlier. With the smallest hope that they would be there again, she entered and looked around. The tavern was full of a mix of civilians and the military but she didn’t spot the two she was looking for. Taking a seat at a table where she could see the door, she waited. Not long after the woman and man walked in.

Emi perked up as she watched them come in and take a seat. They looked pleased about something which aggravated her to no end. She stayed at her table watching them down drink after drink, talking and laughing. After an hour and a half and many drinks later the two stood and stumbled out of the tavern. Emi shot up and followed after them. As she trailed them she made out some of their slurred words. Something about “…they’ll be sorry…” and “that Titan brat is going down”.

“Hey!”

They stopped and turned to look back at her. “Oh. Looks like we got a Scout on our tail.”

The woman laughed and fluttered her hands like wings. “Why don’t you use those wings of freedom and fly way.”

“I need to talk to you idiots first.”

“Who is she calling idiots?” the man said sourly to his companion.

“The only idiots are the ones who left this morning.”

Emi clenched her jaw. “What did you do to them?”

“We didn’t do anything.”

“Tell me!”

“Or what?” The two began to walk back towards her, pushing her back into an alley. “What is a little soldier like you going to do?”

“Maybe she’ll call her uncle to come save her,” sneered the woman. “Go ahead. Call Uncle Commander to come rescue you. I wouldn’t mind seeing his handsome face right about now.”

The man laughed. “That’s right! She’s related to Smith. Probably the only reason she got into the military.”

“Careful,” came a voice from behind them. “She nearly killed me for saying something like that.”

Looking around the two MPs Emi found the owner of the familiar voice. “Koa.”

He smiled and waved to her. “Hey Cross. Got yourself into trouble again I see.”

“Hey, hey, hey. Get lost wall guardian. This is between us and this brat.”

“Sorry I can’t let you gang up on a fellow soldier.” Koa shrugged. “Though she could probably take you two on herself no problem.”

“Shut up!”

The man launched himself at Koa. He ducked the attack and rammed his own fist into the man’s face. With quick movements he had the man pinned against the wall with his arm pulled painfully behind his back. The woman stood frozen as she watched.

“Now I think you owe my friend an apology.”

“I don’t owe her shit,” barked the man roughly.

Koa shook his head. “Not too smart of you.”

“Stop! You’ll break his arm,” pleaded the woman.

Koa eased up and pushed the man towards the street. “Go on. Both of you. Get lost.”

“Wait!” Emi ran to the opening of the alley. The two MPs ran off into the night towards their barracks. “Damn it. Thanks a lot Koa.”

“This is the first time I see you in years and you already want to fight?”

She sighed and hung her head. “I needed to get information out of them.”

He titled his head in curiosity. “They’re drunk. What could you get from them?”

“It’s complicated,” she sighed.

“Uh hu.” He smiled and shook his head. “Come on I’ll walk you back so you don’t get jumped again.”

Emi smiled and nodded. “So when did you get so good at fighting?”

Koa laughed. “I was always good at fighting. You just made me look like I wasn’t.”

The two talked about what they had been doing since graduation and how things had changed so much. They spoke of the deaths of fellow cadets and the insanity of having some kid being a Titan shifter. Koa and Emi came to a stop at the doors to the barracks.

“What is he like this Eren Jaeger kid?”

Emi shrugged. “He’s…determined. He’s a good kid and could be a lot of help to us.”

He nodded. “And Corporal Levi? Heard he is a hard ass.”

“He can be. But he has a carrying side.” Emi chewed on her lower lip for a moment. “Koa did anyone leave from the gates this morning?”

“What kind of question is that? You know who left this morning.”

“Yeah but I mean…did any of the MPs leave after that?”

Koa raised his brows at her. “The MPs? Emi what’s going on?”

She shook her head. “Nothing. Look just…when we leave tomorrow can you just make sure no one leaves after us?”

He hesitated for a moment but nodded. “Yeah I’ll make sure.”


	20. Back together

With the rising sun came Emi’s rising need to leave the town. She needed to be away from this town and leave behind all the worries that had been building up. After running into the MPs and Koa, Emi felt restless but not as worried as she had been. The taunting of the MPs made her think over every little thing. Levi knew they were being watched and that they planned to stop their work with Eren. He knew what was coming and had informed his squad. All were alert so if they had been ganged up on they were more than capable of taking care of it. And she had the promise of Koa to keep an eye out if any MPs left the city.

Everything would be fine. Hanji’s squad would meet up with the others and their work would truly begin. They would be taking more conscious steps towards using this Titan power to their advantage and being done with this life inside a cage. Having this thought brought Emi’s heart up as they rode towards the gates. Hanji rode next to her going on about the tests she had been doing with Sunny and Bean. The others followed behind them, including the poor new recruits who had been tangled up in the mess of the Scouts.

The gate opened like the mouth of a Titan waiting to swallow them up. Except at the end she wouldn’t be thrown into the pit of the Titan. This time at the end she would be together with Levi, the man who had confessed his love and then fled.

“Squad Hanji!” Emi was jarred out of her thoughts as Hanji called out to the group. “Before us lies the open world! Embrace its dangers, beauty, and freedom! Move out!”

As the group galloped forward, Emi moved to the side of their decoy. With a wig to match Eren’s hair, the Kirstein boy looked more like him than she thought he would. Emi wanted to make sure he was in her sight or by her side the whole journey in the chance that the MPs were waiting to ambush them.

“Eren,” she called out to him. “Are you alright?”

Jean glanced at her before answering. “I’m fine. I’m just…a…little nervous I guess,” he pushed out reluctantly.

She nodded. “Understandable. But don’t worry. We won’t let anything happen to you or any of the others.”

Jean gave a nod before the two of them pushed forward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It hadn’t taken that long for them to reach the old castle. However, as they rode up pieces of it were scattered around in chunks. Half of one wing was missing while some chunks of the roof had been taken out. Emi galloped ahead of the others and up to the front of the castle where she found members of the other squad cleaning up.

“What happened?” She jumped down from her horse, taking in the damage.

Petra paused in her sweeping and looked towards the woman. “Oh Emi. You all got here quickly.”

“And just in time to help us clean,” added Eld. He looked behind her as the others rode up. “Two of you can help us move some of the rubble. The rest should grab brooms. Give us a hand Hanji.”

“How did any of this happen?” Hanji asked as she got down from her horse.

“Your little Titan boy,” commented Oluo as he passed by.

All eyes went wide as the others began to murmur. Two of Eren’s friends stepped forward. “Is he alright?” she asked.

“Did Eren do this?” asked Armin. “Did he hurt anyone? Is he hurt?”

Eld raised his hands to try and calm everyone. “Now, now. Everything is fine. It was a contained incident. We has a little trouble with a group of MPs. Eren lost control slightly and well…but no one was hurt. We got it all taken care of.”

A breath of relief was released from the new group. Emi ran a hand through her hair. “Where are the MPs that attacked?”

“Some hightailed it back towards the city,” chipped in Gunther. “A couple of them are being held for questioning. And Levi when he is better will take that over. Hanji he wants your assistance with that.”

“Roger that. I always love when that little gremlin and I collaborate,” she smiled devilishly.

“Wait…what do you mean when he is better?” Emi pressed. Her heart began to thump heavily in her chest. “I thought you said no one was hurt.”

Gunther waved his hand dismissively. “It’s a few scrapes and broken bones. Nothing our Captain can’t handle.”

Emi stood there for a long moment processing. “Wha…how did…where is he?”

“We put him in one of the rooms down the east wing.”

Without another word she ran towards the castle, bounding past the rubble and debris. She could hear Gunther calling after her to come back and help clean up but she didn’t pause or bother to stop. Her mind raced as her feet carried her. How had he gotten these scrapes and broken bones? Just what had happened with this group of MPs? The sound of her boots against the floor echoed down the empty wing as she went from room to room.

Finally she opened one of the doors and came to a halt. In the bed was Levi. Coming into the room as quietly as she could, Emi let her eyes wander over him and take in the sight. The cravat that always sat at his throat was gone and white bandages looped around his neck instead. His shirt was left unbuttoned and revealed dark bruises, red lines, and more white bandages that disappeared under the blankets. His face was calm, his cloudy eyes hidden and one of them outlined with a blue and black circle. As she got closer she could see his chest heaving up and down with his labored breathing.

Seeing him like this, looking so weak and breakable, made her heart sink. Tears began to sting at her eyes. Before Emi could compose herself a few of them slipped down her cheeks. Reaching out she carefully let her fingers pass through his hair. Calming herself down she stayed like that for a few minutes, her fingers carving a rhythmic path.

“Hmm.” Her hand froze. His eyes remained closed as he spoke. “I know that touch anywhere.” Emi removed her hand and stepped back a little from the bed. “When did you get here?”

“Just now,” she croaked. His eyes slowly opened and those grey eyes locked onto her. Quickly she turned her head away from his gaze. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

She turned away from him fully and took a couple of steps. His voice, deep and a little hoarse from sleep, stopped her. “You just got here and you’re going to leave me? And in my weak state too.”

Emi brought a hand to scrub the tears from her eyes. “I figured you’d want me to help clean up around the place instead of just sitting around.”

“Well…yeah normally…”

“Okay then. Go back to sleep.”

As she began to take another step forward something caught her. Glancing down she saw him holding tightly to the hem of her green riding cape. The two of them stayed silent for a moment, the sounds of the soldiers outside drifting up to them, muffled by the closed window. Levi tugged on the cape in his grasp trying to pull her back.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Like I said…”

“Emilia.” His voice was soft and almost begging. “Stay here. It’s not like you haven’t cried in front of me before.”

“I wasn’t crying!”

He chuckled. “Look I’m not in great condition right now to come running after you. Come here.”

Turning back towards him, she sighed and knelt down by the bed. Levi placed a hand to her cheek and ran his thumb under her eye. Moving his hand down he hooked it around her neck and brought her down into a kiss. ‘I missed you’, ‘I love you’, and ‘I was worried’ were murmured between kisses. Levi pulled her closer and up onto the bed. He was about to pull her further when he winced from a shock of pain. Emi detangled from him, removed her uniform cape and boots, and carefully climbed over him so she could lay next to him. Careful not to put too much pressure on any part of him she rested against Levi and intertwined their fingers.

“How did this happen?” she asked quietly.

“The MPs came for us as we thought. Eren went into Titan mode which saved our ass.” He huffed out a little laugh. “Owe my mens’ lives to that brat. This group of MPs…they were something else. If Eren hadn’t gone Titan mode then we’d be in serious trouble.”

Emi smiled. “Even Humanity’s Strongest could get his way out?”

“Obviously.” He gestured to his broken body with is free hand. “Some of it is from the MPs some of it is cause I got caught in the rubble when Eren sprouted into a Titan. When that little shit is better I’m making him rebuild the parts he destroyed.”

“Just remember, he’s only fifteen. Give him a little break.”

Levi looked over to her with a little smile. “Always the doting mother figure hu?”

She shrugged. “I like to think of my days as Humanity’s Heart as practice for when we have our own kids.”

 _What?_ Levi’s eyes widened but Emi didn’t seem to be bothered by her words. Had she even registered what she had said? _Their_ own kids. Her and him and kids. Yeah sure he had said that when this caged life was all over he would marry her and have a handful of children. He had been serious about that. But he didn’t know that she had thought about that sort of thing too. Had she taken his words to heart? Or was she just saying this without any meaning? Either way, he was happy to hear it coming from her. With a smile he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Yeah. Our kids.”


	21. My God

“I can’t do this anymore.” Levi grunted as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

Emi looked up from where she sat sketching. “Do what? Should you be sitting up? Are you in pain?”

He began to remove the blankets and slowly swing his feet over the bed. More bandages and bruises became visible. “I can’t just lie here. I need to be out there keeping those shits in line.”

“Levi.” Emi set her things aside and made her way to him. “You need to take it easy. Your ribs are broken and you still have wounds that could open.”

“Bullshit,” he said as his arms wobbled while he tried to push himself up. “I’m Humanity’s Strongest. Nothing can keep me from…”

He was cut short by Emi gently pushing him back on the bed. She held him down by the shoulders and hovered over him. “That doesn’t make you invincible you dunce. You’re still a squishy, fragile human. You’re _my_ squishy, fragile human and I’m asking you to stay in bed. Heal properly.”

Levi looked up into her bright blue eyes, pleading for him to listen. Taking a moment for himself, he took her in. It felt like he hadn’t properly looked at her in some time. Her face had thinned out over the years, not too much but enough to be noticeable. Her eyes seemed to be brighter but the gleam of determination had dulled a little. He reached up and took some of her hair between his index and thumb. It had darkened in color and grown lout a little past her shoulders.

With a sigh he cursed under his breath. “You win. How can I say no?”

A radiant smile graced her lips. “Thank you.”

“But…” She rolled her eyes. “…you have to stay with me.”

“Levi, I’ve been here with you all morning. I should really help clean up around here so we can get to work.”

“Screw that for today.” He paused for a long moment and watched her before mumbling something.

Emi’s brow stitched together. “Sorry what was that?”

“I need you.”

“What?” she asked with a growing smile.

“I…need you.”

Emi cupped her hand around her ear. “Sorry?”

“I need you damn it! I said I need you!” Emi laughed joyously causing him to scowl up at her. “You are such a shithead. How am I in love with you?”

“I don’t know,” she laughed. “But I think it’s a little too late to back out now.” Leaning down she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Come on. Let’s get you sitting up.”

Carefully she placed her arms around him and lifted him up. Setting him against the pillows, she brought his legs back up to the mattress, letting her fingers trail up his skin, and pulled the blankets back over him. Sitting on the bed next to him, she leaned her forehead against his. The two of them closed their eyes and listened to each other breathe for a few minutes.

Pulling back she looked into his stormy eyes. “I’ll be back later.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Private Cross.”

Emi turned to find the bright green eyed Titan boy. She smiled and walked over to him. “Eren. How are you feeling?”

He nodded and fiddled with his hands. “Fine. No damage.”

“Suppose if there was your Titan healing would kick in.”

He nodded again, eyes darting to the door behind her. “Is he…how is Captain Rivaille?”

“He’s fine.” She glanced back at the door and smiled. “He is on the way to recovering. You don’t need to worry.”

“I don’t know what happened,” he spoke quietly. “The MPs were surrounding us and we were in distress and I just…”

Emi wanted to hug the boy and assure him that everything he did was right. That sad determined gleam she had seen in his eyes frequently tugged at her heart. Instead she opted to place a hand on his shoulder.

“Eren, you have nothing to be sorry for or worry about. I know I’ve been telling you these things since we met but…this gift is saving lives. You see it as a curse but this should help you see that you are saving lives. You saved the squad, you kept them alive. Levi himself said he owes you.”

A smile spread across the boy’s face. “He doesn’t…I mean I won’t argue with him about it or anything.”

She laughed and began to walk down the hall. Eren followed after her. “Well don’t think too fondly of him just yet. He’s going to make you rebuild the parts you broke.”

Eren paused, the smile dropping from his face. “He’s kidding right? Private Cross? He doesn’t mean it. Right?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coming out to the open field behind they old broken castle Emi and Eren found Hanji and the others. Mikasa and Armin came quickly towards Eren, flanking him on either side. Emi walked over to where Hanji was talking with the others. Emi stood to her side and listened to her give a basic run over of what they would be doing. Testing to see how long Eren could be in Titan form, how much damage he could take, if he would be able to communicate with them, and if he would be able to take orders in this form.

“For now we will start by seeing how he triggers this change.” She looked over to Eren with blinding excitement. “Eren how did you do it when the MPs were attacking?”

He thought for a moment, looking to his friends, and then glanced around at the others. “I bit into my thumb. That triggered it before so I figured…”

Hanji nodded. “I see, I see. Well then let’s start there.”

The group moved back to give Eren space. They all watched with bated breath as he shifted his weight nervously. Slowly he raised his hand towards his lips. Keeping his eyes locked on Armin and Mikasa, he chomped down on the meat of his thumb. With a wince and blood trickling down his wrist Eren began his change. An eerie green flash of lightening hit where Eren was standing. Smoke swirled out and clouded around him. It began to fade as a head sprouted into the air followed by a thick neck and a lean body.

Eren towered over the group of soldiers, a loud scream rumbling from his throat. A chill ran down Emi’s back as she gazed at the fifteen year old. Eren’s hair fell into electric green eyes, the skin around his mouth breaking here and there to reveal his teeth. Veins and muscles practically glowed through the skin. He huffed out breaths as he focused his gaze to them.

Emi’s heartbeat quickened out of a combination of fear and excitement. Out of habit she placed a hand on her blades. With wide eyes and jaw slightly slack she watched as Eren began to take thundering steps towards them. Stopping before them he kneeled and leaned down on one fist to more on eye level. Armin and Mikasa moved forward with little hesitation. Everyone watched in awe as the two placed their hands towards him, like a stranger greeting a dog for the first time. Mikasa lovingly placed her hand against his chin while Armin placed his against Eren’s nose.

The Titan let out a long breath and closed his eyes. The others seemed to relax and begin to approach slowly. Hanji, meanwhile, burst with excitement. Emi remained where she was, still watching with curious and astonished eyes.

“My God,” she whispered.

“Eren!” Hanji bounced forward. “This is fantastic! You’re amazing! Truly a wonder of this world! Everyone let’s begin!”


	22. Let's begin

Petra called out the minutes as she timed how long the boy could stay in this state. He lasted for an hour like this. In this hour everyone watched him carefully, ready to take him down if need be. Eren, in this hour, walked around the field, sat and drew in the dirt with a branch, and practiced fighting movements. Hanji and her right hand man took notes and followed Eren around. Emi watched, still at a distance, with fascination and wished Levi was there to see it. Though he had already seen Eren in his Titan form when the MPs had come around.

They knew their time was up as Eren began to clutch at his head with a pained look crossing his strange features. He howled like a dying animal as he stomped around trying to escape. Everyone moved into action. Squad Levi called out orders, having dealt with this before, and sent everyone to detain their last hope. The 104th recruits circled their friend in hopes of distracting and calming him while the others worked on getting him out. Their hooks dug into the skin as they moved around him. One of the members from Hanji’s squad attached to Eren’s back but was unable to keep his hold and was sent towards the ground.

Emi rushed forward and dug into the nape of Eren’s neck. For extra measure she wrapped the short cord of the hilt around her left thigh before digging the blade into part of his neck. Emi raised her right blade high above her head like she had done with the axe years ago and struck. Steam shot up from the cut and sent Emi reeling back. The cords remained in the skin keeping her in place, the cord around her thigh starting to dig into her leg. Eren fell forward with a heavy thud as more steam began to rise from the decaying body. The steam thinned and revealed Eren locked into tendons and muscle of the neck.

“I’m going to cut you out as best I can,” she told him as she dislodged her left blade from the skin. “If I nick you or anything please forgive me.”

That being said Emi began to cut at his restraints. When enough of him was free Emi tossed her swords to the side and wrapped an arm around his torso. Making sure she had a steady stance she tugged with all her might. Eren popped free from the rest of the neck and leaned back heavily against her. Emi adjusted her hold so he wouldn’t slip. Dragging him fully out of the neck she let herself plop down with the boy still in her hold. Eren began to cough and hack, his chest heaving and skin blazing hot.

Emi pushed him forward and patted his back to help clear whatever was in his throat. Eren mumbled something she couldn’t make out, sounding like he was talking in his sleep. Finally he leaned back against her and took in deep gulps of air.

“I’ve got you,” she said as he calmed. She slowly rocked him in her arms. She placed a hand against his chest and said, “Follow my breathing. In and out. In and out. That’s it. You’re okay Eren.”

“Emi?” called out Eld.

“I’ve got him,” she called back. The steam began to lessen and revealed shadowed figures. “He’s alright. Help me bring him down.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eld gently lay Eren down in the grass as Hanji rushed over. “Let me see him! Emi did you notice anything when you pulled him out? Give me every detail.”

Emi described her exact movements and what she saw. Hanji and her right hand man took feverish notes and took down every word she said. Once she finished, Hanji rushed over to what was left of the body and examined as much as she could.

“I think that’s all we can do for today,” Gunther stated. “He needs to rest before we do this again.”

“We’ll take him back to his room,” Armin said as he and Jean came forward.

They each placed one of his arms around their necks and hauled him to his feet. The others began to set to the task of figuring out what to do with the large skeleton that sat before them. After convincing Hanji that she couldn’t keep any part of it, they were able to clear it away just before sunset. Everyone dragged themselves gratefully towards the dining hall and indulged in a hot meal. Meanwhile, Emi dragged herself back towards Levi’s room feeling no need to eat at the moment.

As she came up to the door she found it open and could hear two voices. Coming into the room she found Hanji sitting in a chair by Levi’s bedside. The two didn’t acknowledge her entrance though she made sure to make her footsteps loud enough for them to hear. Instead they continued to talk uninterrupted. Emi moved over to the chair she had been sitting in before and picked up what she had been sketching.

“I want to know who hired these bastards,” Levi said as he dragged a hand down his face. “Who sent them here and what orders were they given?”

Hanji nodded in agreement. Emi listened but felt confused. What did he meant who hired them and what orders were they given? It was the MPs and they were ordered to take Eren. They already knew that so what was Levi talking about? Hanji seemed to understand it which kept Emi from asking. Even if she did ask Levi would surely call her an idiot or a child and tell her that it was obvious. Instead she tried to work it out.

The MPs had rushed them but Levi had said that these MPs were something different. He hadn’t elaborated much but Emi could guess that meant there was something more, something wrong. So if that were the case then their orders might not be just to take Eren. They could have been ordered to kill everyone, even Eren, and then lie in wait for the rest of them to show and take them out too. Emi’s hand tightened around the pencil she was holding until it broke in two.

“The ones that escaped will tell whoever is leading them,” Hanji spoke next. “If they attack again we have to detain all of them.”

Levi nodded. “We’ll worry about that when it happens. For now use the ones we have. Separate them but make it so they can still hear each other. Take teeth, break bones, destroy them until they talk.”

“Right.”

Emi looked over at the two shocked in how casual they were about hurting their prisoners. Was this the thug side of Levi, the Levi from the Underground, that she had never seen before? But what about Hanji? Did she always have this side to her? She’d known this woman for so many years and yet she had never seen Hanji like this. Did Mike also have a secret dark side that she didn’t know about? What about her uncle for that matter?

“I’ll take care of it until you get better and can assist me.” She stood and moved the chair back towards the window. Turning she put a sunbeam smile on and looked to Emi. “Goodnight Em. Get some sleep, got another big day tomorrow.”

Emi nodded. “Right. Of course. Goodnight Hanji.” She watched the woman walk out of the room and close the door behind her.

“So.” The sudden sound of his voice made her jump. “How was it today?”

Emi blinked a couple of times before speaking. “Fine.”

Levi raised a brow. “Fine? That’s it?”

“Uhm…well I mean. It was…incredible,” she breathed. She began to ease and relax a little as she spoke. “Eren is amazing. He had no problem transforming and he lasted for an hour today. He didn’t try and attack us, he even seemed to recognize us. Out in the field he walked around and he was drawing in the dirt.”

“He was drawing?”

She nodded excitedly. “He picked up a branch and held it like a pencil! He drew the Wings of Freedom and some strange picture of you.” She laughed as a sour look came to his face. “You looked kind of like a troll.”

Levi narrowed his eyes. “Little shit.”

“I pulled him out of the Titan,” she continued quietly. Recalling all the steam and the sight of Eren came forward. “I forgot there was a child in that giant.”

“You worry about him too much.” She looked over to him. “Eren is a tough kid. Besides he is surrounded by all of us. He’ll survive just fine.”

She nodded. “You’re right. Of course he’ll be fine.”

“Come here Emi.”

Levi held out a hand to her. Setting aside the broken pencil she stood and walked over to him. He placed his hands on her hips and made her sit on the bed. Adjusting slightly, Levi removed her uniform jacket and tossed it aside. His fingers then set to work on undoing the various belts of the harness. Emi felt her muscles relax as he peeled away the belts.

“Shouldn’t I be taking care of you?” she asked as exhaustion leaked into her voice. “You’re the broken one.”

“You’re broken too.”

“Ouch.”

He smirked. “You’re mentally exhausted. Hanji was right, you need to sleep. That’s all I meant.”

“Sure it was,” she teased.

The last piece of the harness fell away from her body. Emi tugged her boots off and set them by the door before moving back to the bed. Carefully she crawled over Levi and stretched out. He ran his fingers through her hair, catching slightly in tangles, and picked up a book.

“Aren’t you going to sleep?”

“I’ve slept enough today. You’ve watched over me enough times. It’s my turn to repay the favor.”

She hummed and let herself relax. Resting her head against his thigh she closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of his fingers in her hair and the sound of him turning the pages of his book.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi was able to get himself out of bed but allowed Emi to help him get dressed, keeping it simple. Pants, belt (loose), shirt (untucked), shoes, no cravat. Using her as a crutch they made their way down to the dining hall. Upon entering everyone clapped and gave a cheer. Emi placed him in a chair before looking around the table. Hanji was missing as well as Eren.

“Where’s Zoe?” Levi asked before Emi could open her mouth.

“Working,” commented Eld.

“And Eren?” asked Emi.

“Still resting,” Connie said. “Said he’d be ready in another hour or so.”

“Whether he is ready or not,” Levi said as he began to shovel food into his mouth, “we have work to do.”

Mikasa shot a dark glare at Levi but said nothing. As everyone continued to eat conversations bloomed here and there. Eren eventually came down and was able to eat something before Hanji magically appeared. Emi watched closely as she whispered something to Levi. He nodded once, had Oluo help him up from the chair, and get him steady before he began to head for the door.

“Alright,” Hanji clapped. “Let’s get to work! Day two! Ready Eren?”

“As I’ll ever be,” he mumbled.


	23. Not as tender guy as you think

Eren hurried to catch up with Emi as Hanji’s team filed out to the field. Emi’s mind was so focused on what Hanji might have whispered to Levi that she didn’t hear Eren calling her. It was only when he touched her arm that she registered he was walking beside her.

“Oh Eren.” She smiled as she came out of her thoughts. “I’m sorry. I was a little distracted.”

He shook his head. “No it’s fine. I just wanted to say thanks for yesterday.”

“Yesterday?”

“Sasha said you pulled me out,” he explained. “I remember that a little but it seems more like a dream. But I recall hearing your voice so…thank you Private Cross.”

Emi smiled warmly at him. “You’re very welcome and you don’t have to call me Private. You can just call me Emi.”

“Oh.” He nodded and hesitated. “Thanks Emi.”

“Sure,” she chuckled. “I’ll do the same today if need be. You sure you’re going to be okay today? If you don’t feel up to doing this I can talk to Hanji.”

He shook his head. “I can do it. I want to help in any way I can. After all this is a gift right?”

Emi looked at him a little taken aback. Eren gave her a smile before running over to where Hanji waited. Watching him run over to get his orders she couldn’t help but feel a little proud. He was growing and learning and she had been part of that. If he was truly starting to see this as a gift then maybe he was truly starting to accept his ability. She smiled widely and joined the group.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Eren can you hear me?” called out Hanji. Eren was down on one knee and bent over slightly to be more on eye level. He nodded his large head. “Good. Do you know who I am?”

As he opened his mouth a jumble of sounds came out. With a confused look he tried again, moving his mouth to speak, but only got a grumble of sounds. Shaking his head he paused for a long moment, really focusing on how to move his mouth to get his result. Taking a breath he opened his mouth once more. He began slowly but once more all that came out were bursts of sound. Getting frustrated he stood and walked over to the tree line. They observed, Hanji taking rapid notes, as he pulled up a tree and moved to an large empty space of the field.

There he knelt down and began to write with the tree. Everyone moved a little closer to see what he was doing. Hanji fidgeted with excitement as she instructed her second in command to sketch what Eren was doing. He started slowly and formed the letters he was unable to vocalize.

“He spelled my name!” Hanji jumped with excitement. “Well done Eren! That’s fantastic! What else can you write?”

As he began to write some words, Petra once again kept track of the time. Some gave out words to test Eren while others kept guard in case he lost it and began an attack. Emi met with Hanji, Eld, and Gunther.

“This is fantastic,” Eld said with excitement in his tone. “I didn’t expect him to be able to do this much within just two days.”

“Agreed. I thought he would be as mindless as other Titans,” voiced Gunther. “But seeing as he isn’t quite like the others I guess I should have known better.”

Hanji nodded. “Don’t underestimate him. Eren has a great power and he is an intelligent boy.”

“Not to mention a strong sense of wrath and revenge to fuel him.”

“What do you think Emi?” Hanji turned her eyes to Emi. “You helped me with Sunny and Bean. How do you think Eren compares.”

Emi thought for a moment before speaking. “Well I agree with Eld. I didn’t think Eren would accomplish this much in just a couple of days. But we can’t push him. We still don’t know a lot about all of this. It could be temporary or even life threatening if we have him use it too much.”

Hanji nodded and noted what Emi had said. “We should test Eren in his human form as well. His Titan healing comes through even when he is in human form.”

“What are you going to do to the kid?” Gunther asked, eyeing Hanji with suspicion.

She waved a hand dismissively. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt him…much.”

“Hanji he is part of our squad,” Gunther said with some bite. “We won’t stand by and let you torture Eren just to see how far you can push him.”

“Calm down. I won’t leave a scratch on him.” She huffed and crossed her arms. Emi could see the gears turning, trying to figure out new tactics. “But it would really be beneficial to see this part of him. That way we know how far he can be pushed in the case the MP strikes again and he is taken.”

Gunther sighed and exchanged looks with Eld. The two held some kind of telepathic conversation before Eld looked back to Hanji. “If Eren agrees to it then I guess we can’t stop him.”

“Oh goodie!”

“But,” added Gunther, “when he says he has had enough or that he yields, you stop.” She nodded and promised. Gunther sighed and turned his gaze to the other woman. “Emi maybe you can keep tabs and make sure she doesn’t go death squad on the kid?”

She nodded and placed a hand on Hanji’s shoulder. “I’ll see to it that she doesn’t go too far.”

Hanji pouted and looked at all of them. “You don’t trust me? Honestly! I would never hurt Eren! I’m not like the MPs who wanted to dissect him!”

Emi patted her on the shoulder before they rejoined the group.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hanji,” Emi said quietly as they walked back to the castle. Hanji walked next to her, eagerly scanning the notes taken from the day. “What did you tell Levi this morning?”

The woman hesitated but still answered. “Just a few things I learned from our guests.”

Emi looked over at the woman with cautious eyes. “And what exactly was that information?”

“Nothing you need to be concerned with.” Hanji didn’t need to look away from her notes to know Emi had gone slightly pale with uneasiness. “You must have known he had this side to him. He’s not just the loveable grouch we know. There is something darker that was crafted in him due to his experiences.”

“I know. I _think_ I know.”

“You love him, God knows why, but you do. So I know you’re only looking for the good in him.”

“But I have to love the bad too right,” Emi finished as they walked into the dining hall. “That’s what you’re going to tell me.”

Hanji smirked. “There is a lot of bad in him to love. However, with your nickname you probably want to ignore that and focus on the squishy less harsh Levi.”

Emi turned her gaze fully to the woman. “My nickname has nothing to do with it. Humanity’s Heart means nothing.”

The woman’s smirk grew as a gleam came into her eyes. “Don’t lie. I’ve known you since you were small. Lying never fit you Emilia.”

Emi sighed and began to gnaw on her lower lip. “Where is he?”

“You sure you want to see?” Hanji asked with a raised brow.

After a moment of hesitation Emi nodded. Hanji set her notes down before gesturing for Emi to follow. Together they walked quietly down the cool halls of the old castle. The echoes of the other soldiers died away as they moved into an untouched wing. As they ventured further down a hall they finally came to a door at the very end. Hanji stopped a little ways back from the door and turned to Emi.

“He’s there.”

She nodded to the door and watched as Emi moved forward. Slowly Emi walked up to the door and paused in front of it. With all her focus on what was happening in the room behind the door she didn’t hear Hanji turn and leave. Carefully she reached out and grasped the door handle. Letting her hand rest there she hesitated to open the door. After a few moments she turned the knob and pushed the door open just a crack. It was enough to see light coming from the room and hear Levi’s voice. Emi let go of the handle and stood closer to hear him clearly.

“Why him?” drifted Levi’s voice. “Hmm? Why did he get involved?” It went silent for a second. Then a muffled cry of pain reached her. “What was that?” Another muffled cry. “Is it because I’m involved? Is that why Kenny is part of this?”

 _Kenny?_ Wasn’t that the name the two MPs had mentioned before in the pub? How did Levi know of this man? Was it something he had gotten out of their prisoners? The muffled crying picked up and mixed with the sound of rustling. Then all at once it went quiet again. Emi listened intently for any kind of sound. Finally she heard the light tap of his boots on the floor.

“Well your friend is much easier to handle than you,” came his voice with a dark tone that sent a shiver down her back. “He gave me all kinds of information. But you already heard his confession. I hope this will be a lesson to you. Tomorrow be a little more cooperative.”

Emi stepped back from the door as his footsteps came closer. Levi emerged from the room as he removed the apron he’d worn to keep his clothes clean. Spatters of blood covered the fabric as well as the gloves he was tugging off his hands. Levi tossed the tainted things to the side before he noticed her standing before him.

“Why are you…” He smirked and let out a humorless laugh. “God damn four eyes brought you down here right?”

“I asked her to.” Emi was surprised she even had a voice to speak with.

Levi looked her over quickly as he began to roll down his sleeves. “You asked her to?”

“Yes. What were you doing just now?” Her eyes darted to the door behind him.

“I really wish you wouldn’t bring in your endless compassion right now,” he sighed.

“They’re still people Levi.”

“People who tried to hurt us Emilia.”

She lowered her gaze and clenched her jaw. Levi moved forward until he was standing toe to toe with her. One of his hands took purchase on the back of her neck, tangling her hair between his fingers. He pulled her head forward till their foreheads touched. Levi leaned against her heavily and let his thumb stroke a path at the very edge of her hair.

“Look at me.” When she didn’t comply he gave her neck a little squeeze. “Emilia. Look at me.” Finally her eyes flicked up to his. “I’m doing what’s necessary to keep us alive. These people meant to hurt us. They mean to destroy us completely. I can’t let that happen and I know you don’t want that either.”

“No,” she answered quietly.

“I’ve gotten quite a bit out of them so that when it comes to it we can survive.”

“Survive against Kenny?” Levi tensed. “Who is he to you? Why is he such a threat?”

Huffing out a long breath, his head dropped to her shoulder. Still holding the back of her neck he buried his face in the crook of her neck. “Please. I’m tired. Can we not play questions tonight? All I want to do is eat, go to bed, and get lost in your sweet flesh.”

He pressed a kiss to her neck. Emi closed her eyes for a moment. “Fine. But let me help you tomorrow.”

“What?” He lifted his head slightly.

“Your ribs are still broken. If you put too much strain on yourself they won’t heal.”

“Emi…” She dug her fingers into his chest making him shrink back from her. “Fuck. You’ve made your point.”

With a nod she offered him her arm and began to walk back towards the main part of the castle.


	24. Love me harder

Levi sat on the edge of the bed while Emi undid the bandages and replaced them with clean ones. Every time she removed the bandages and saw the damage a scowl came to her face. Levi observed carefully and quietly as her brow furrowed, her lips tightened into a line, and her compassionate eyes drooped with worry.

“It looks a lot worse than it feels,” he said trying to make that expression vanish from her features.

She raised a doubtful brow at him as she finished wrapping his right thigh. “You sure? Cause it looks pretty fucking awful.”

Emi shuffled on her knees till she sat between his legs. Her hands moved carefully and slowly as she began to undo the bandages around his torso. As the white confinement pulled away, it revealed blue, purple, and yellowing skin. His skin bulged slightly where his bones had not yet reset into place. A small gasp escaped her upon seeing the injury. Her lower lip trembled and her blue eyes turned to pools as tears began to spring up.

“Oi.” Levi scooped her face with his hands and pulled her forward. He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. “Shh. It’s fine. I’m alright.”

“Alright, my ass.” She sniffled and pulled back slightly. Slowly Emi reached out and lightly touched her fingers to the injury.

Levi flinched slightly. “God your hands are like ice woman.” Emi ignored him and let her fingers gently run over the warm skin. “I’m a fast healer. This will all be fine in another week. Promise. Please don’t get upset.”

“A fast healer hu?” She took her hands away from his ribs and rested them on his knees. “The only way you’d be a fast healer is if you were part Titan.”

With that she stood and pulled out of his grasp. He watched her walk over to the dresser and pull out more bandages. “Only one part of me could be considered titanic.”

Emi looked over her shoulder at him. A devilish smirk sat on his lips while he raised his brows suggestively. She shook her head as she walked back towards the bed with the bandages. Kneeling in front of him she said, “Aren’t you charming?”

“Don’t hear you denying it.” Emi pressed down on his right thigh. “Ah! Can you not use my injuries to your advantage?”

“Had to wipe that smug look off your face.”

“I was trying to seduce you,” he said lifting his arms so she could wrap up his torso.

Emi smiled. “Is that what you were doing? Well don’t you know just what to say to make a girl feel special?”

He thought for a moment before speaking again. His heart drummed in his ears as he considered the thought a thousand times over. “There is something I can say to make you feel special.”

“Oh God. Please don’t let it be a constipation joke.”

His brow furrowed. “When have I ever made one of those?”

“Oluo said you told Eren his brain needed to take a shit because it must be constipated.”

“He was asking stupid questions,” Levi defended. “So I said his brain must be constipated because it wasn’t producing anything useful.” Emi gave him an unamused look. “It’s a metaphor.”

“It’s stupid is what it is.”

Releasing a short snort he set a sour look on her. “You’re getting me off track. Go look in the second drawer of the dresser.”

Emi finished tying off the bandage and stood. Setting the bandages on the dresser she brought her hand up to the second drawer. “What’s in here?”

“Would you just…” He gestured for her to open it. She sighed but opened the drawer all the same. “There should be a box in the right back corner.”

Her hand felt around, pushing clothing to the side, until her fingers found the box. It was small enough to fit in the palm of her hand. Grabbing it she pulled it out and closed the drawer. Emi looked down at the box before looking up to him. Levi just sat without a word and waited. Looking back to the box, she pulled the top of it off. Inside were two identical silver bands.

“Bring it here,” he finally voiced.

Emi complied and handed the box over to him. She could see his fingers shaking as he plucked one of the rings from the box. “So how does this box factor in to what you were going to say? I don’t see how this box makes me feel special.”

Levi took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. His hand relaxed and his fingers steadied. Looking down at the ring he held he felt his heart calm. He looked up to where she stood before him and held out the ring. “Put this on.”

She blinked a couple of times, looking between him and the ring. “What?”

“Put this on your left hand.”

“Shouldn’t there be a question you’re supposed to ask?” She pushed herself to ignore the thundering sound of her heart and the flips her stomach was doing.

“Why ask a question I already know the answer to?”

“What if my answer isn’t yes?”

Levi tensed, eyes widened, and hand beginning to slowly retract. What if her answer wasn’t yes? His heart began to drum against his chest once more as he swallowed hard. They had said ‘I love you’ a few times, had been close to each other for years (fighting against each other as well as side by side), and obviously cared for each other. Or was he seeing it wrong?

The sound of a giggle cut off his thinking. Emi had a hand over her mouth trying to hide the wide smile she had. Levi looked at her with a blank expression. She reached out and took his hand that was holding the ring. Bringing it up to her left hand she slipped her ring finger through the silver band.

“Had you going there for a second, didn’t I?” She held up her hand and admired the ring.

Levi let out a long breath and narrowed his eyes at her. “You dumbass.”

Emi laughed. “You’re the dumbass! You fell for it!”

Holding out her hand palm up, she gestured for him to give her the other ring. He placed the ring in her palm and allowed her to slip it onto his ring finger. As she did so a light blush sat on his cheeks. Emi’s smile grew as she watched him keep his gaze on the ring.

“My, my. Is that a blush I see?” She placed her hands at her hips as he looked up at her with a hint of embarrassment.

“Shut up,” he growled.

“So even the mighty Levi Rivaille can blush.”

“Shut your face.”

“ How cute. You’re getting all flustered.”

“You’re fucking dead Cross!”

Emi let out a little yelp as he made to grab her and she moved away. He caught one of the belts of her harness and pulled her backward. She flopped onto the bed with a bounce before he moved over her. Placing a hand on either side of her head, Levi pinned her hips down with his legs. Moving his hands, he found her ticklish spots and attacked relentlessly.

She squirmed and twisted as she laughed under him, her legs knocking into him every now and then. “Stop! Levi! Be careful with your injuries!”

“Shut up with that already.”

His mouth closed over hers. Emi laughed against his lips as his fingers kept moving around her body. Finally his hands gave up on their attack and moved to undo the harness belts. Emi calmed and moved her own hands to rest on his hips. Levi spread kisses from her mouth, down to her jaw, and around her neck. He pulled back for a moment and looked at her with a triumphant smile.

“Who’s blushing now?” Emi placed her hands over her face. Levi tugged at them. “Don’t hide. Let me see those pretty blue eyes.”

He tugged gently at her wrists and finally was able to pull them away. His hand ran through her hair, pushing it back from her face, before coming to rest against her warm cheek. Her eyes darted around as he looked down at her, the blush deepening. Levi chuckled.

“Would you just look at me?”

“No,” she grumbled. “Stop staring at me, it’s weird.”

He brought his other hand up and cradled her face. “You’re beautiful like this you know.”

Emi pouted. “So I’m not beautiful any other times?”

“You usually look like a pouting child.” He turned his head to the side as if in thought. “Kinda like how you look now.”

Her jaw dropped open as her brow furrowed. “You’re one to talk! You have a permanent bitch face all the time!”

Levi laughed. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” she grumbled after a moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emi held her left hand high above her head. The silver ring glinted in the last light of the setting sun, dust particles swimming and weaving through her spread fingers. She tilted her head to the side as if that would give her a different angle and view of the ring. The simple silver band was the same all around but from this angle it almost looked like a rainbow was dancing on the surface.

“No matter how long you look at it, it won’t change.”

Turning her head to the right she smiled as Levi came into view. His eyes were still closed, lips parted slightly, with the blankets moving slightly with the rise and fall of his breathing. He had turned on his side claiming it was easier to breathe, especially with how tightly she had made the bandages. Turing on her side to face him, she brought the blankets further up and tucked them around her chest.

“When did you even get these?” she asked as she began to scratch lightly from his shoulder down to his elbow.

Levi hummed as she began a rhythm up and down his arm before he spoke. “When you were having quality time with Hanji and her Titans. Made Erwin help me pick them out before we picked up the 104th brats.”

“So Erwin knows then.”

“Mmm,” he hummed. “He approves the match.”

She smiled. “Oh good.” Levi began to snore lightly but Emi had more to stay, more thoughts about their life together. “Hey Levi.”

His snoring stuttered and he stirred but still kept his eyes closed. “Hmm?”

“Eren is making a lot of progress. We could be free from the walls a lot faster than we think.” She moved her hand up his neck and towards his hair. “And…you know how we kind of talked about what we could do when all of this was over?”

“Mhm.”

“Well I was thinking…” She hesitated for a moment. “We could build that house in a quiet spot and open a teashop.” He cracked an eye open and peered at her. “Think about it. We could have a little garden off to the side with different tealeaves. I could make cups and you could make the tea. We could bake little goods to sell with the tea.”

He opened his eyes fully to see the excitement in her expression. “You know how to bake and make cups?”

“I can bake. Remember my mother was training me to be a wife before I met your sour ass. As for the cups, I can learn.”

“Good point,” he said closing his eyes again. “Hmm suppose that is a good idea. Though it sounds too peaceful. Don’t know how two soldiers will handle an overly peaceful life.”

“Well then you can fight the customers.” He shook the bed with laughter. “We can put a fight ring in the back. If a customer feels brave enough to duke it out with Humanity’s Strongest they can. If they win they get free tea. If you win they have to buy tea for everyone.”

Levi opened his eyes again. “You’ve thought of everything. Clever wife.”

Emi smiled widely. “Wife,” she echoed. “I like that…husband.”

Levi wrapped his arms around her and tugged her against his chest. “Get some sleep, dream of that house and teashop. Tomorrow we have some hard work ahead of us.”

Tucking her head under his chin, Emi closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of the ring sitting on her finger.


	25. Trials

“I would like to wait till all of this is over and done with,” Emi said as she and Levi walked towards the dining hall. “I would like to have a proper ceremony with Erwin present.”

Levi let out a huff. “Tch that could take forever. We could be doing this bullshit mission for months, even years. We’re still no closer to getting to Shiganshina.”

“Eren is making a lot of progress,” she argued. “Like I said, we could be closer than we think.”

“Look I’m just saying we could get married now. Eld could do it or…Hanji,” he sighed. He scrunched up his nose at the thought. “Just so long as I would be able to call you my wife.”

Emi linked her arm with his and smiled. “Nothing is really stopping you from calling me that. You were calling me wife last night.”

“Hmm,” he hummed. Coming to a stop in the hallway he turned to face her. His hand ran through her hair as a loving look came into his eyes. “Serval times in fact.”

Just as he began to lean down, their eyes sliding closed, arms came flying around their shoulders. A body crashed with theirs and bumped them apart. “Hey, hey! What are you two talking about?”

“Hanji,” growled Levi.

“Good morning Zoe,” Emi said will a little less irritation.

The woman looked at them with bright eyes and a wide smile. “How are my favorite love birds doing?” she cooed and rubbed her cheek against Levi’s.

“Knock that shit off!” He ducked under her arm and rubbed his cheek.

Hanji moved so that both arms were draped over Emi’s shoulders, using the girl like a human shield. “Come on Levi. Lighten up. You looked all cute a moment ago with Emilia. Where did that Levi go?”

“He died.”

Emi rolled her eyes. “Was there something you needed Zoe?”

“I was just coming to get you Em.”

“Me?” Emi turned to face the woman with a questioning glance. “What do you need me for?”

“Remember I was going to do some tests with Eren.” She pouted as she continued. “You are supposed to help keep me in check. Since none of you seem to trust me.”

“Oh. Right, right. That’s today then?”

“What’s this now?” Levi crossed his arms as he looked between the two women.

Hanji shook her head and detached from Emi. “Nope. Not telling you! You’ll only yell and scold. Come on Emilia!”

With that, she turned and began to head down the hall. Levi watched for a moment in confusion before turning back to Emi. “What the hell?”

Emi shrugged. “If Hanji doesn’t want to tell you then…”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “You’re really not going to tell me?”

“I’m under her orders. So no I’m not.”

“Tch.” His arms fell to his side. “You said you wanted to help me today.”

“Emi,” called Hanji over her shoulder as she slowed to wait for the girl.

“Orders are orders love.” After placing a quick kiss to his cheek she began to head down the hall. “Fill me in on what you find out later.”

She watched him till he gave a small wave and then disappeared into the dining hall. Quickly she jogged and met up with Hanji. She walked alongside the Squad Leader with her hands behind her back, a little smile resting on her lips.

“So what were you two talking about?” Emi gave her a look out of the corner of her eye. “Oh come on Emi! Tell me! What made him have that sweet expression? What did you say to him to make him not scowl and call you shitty four eyes?”

Emi chuckled and pulled her left hand from behind her back. “We were talking about when to get married.”

Hanji’s gasp bounced off the walls as she clasped Emi’s hand. “Oh! Oh! You’re really getting married? Oh Emi!” She hugged the girl tightly. “Hey can I marry you guys? It would be the least I can do for how much I annoy him! Plus you two have been very good friends to me. Please?”

Emi chuckled. “He was considering it.”

“Yay!” She clapped and sighed happily. “This is a good way to start the day. However, the rest of it might not be so pleasant. Speaking of which, I need to get the room ready. Would you grab Eren for me? I think he was outside with the other 104th members.”

Emi nodded and began to head outside as Hanji made her way to the room she had picked for the tests.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sounds of yelling greeted her as she made her way out onto the grounds. Turning a corner she found the 104th recruits, who had morning duty of cleaning the never ending ruble from the first MP attack. Connie and Sasha sat on a low branch of a tree hollering while Jean and Eren wrestled with each other. Armin and Mikasa stood by begging for the two to stop but knowing better than to get in the middle of the two. Watching Jean and Eren swing at each other, growling out curses at the other, all she could see was her and Koa fighting. Seeing it from a different perspective she could understand how Shadis felt. With a sigh she made her way closer.

“Come on Jean! Put him on his butt,” called Sasha.

“Oi don’t cheer for him,” chided Connie. “He has it coming to him. Come on Eren! Show ol horse face who’s the tough one!”

“Shut up you two monkeys,” bit Mikasa as she glared at the two in the tree. “You’re not helping anything!”

“Guys please,” begged Armin. He winced as Jean’s fist clipped Eren’s collarbone. “This fighting is useless! Can’t you two ever get along?”

“Never!” Jean grabbed the collar of Eren’s jacket and tried to throw him to the ground. “Mr. Savior here needs to be taught he’s not all that special!”

Eren growled and swatted Jean’s hand away before his own hand took purchase around the boy’s neck. “Please. You’re the one who walks around here like you’re God. Get a brain Jean! You’re only here as my decoy!”

Before they could continue further, Emi intervened. Placing her hand against Jean’s chest she was able to break them apart. Sticking her foot at the back of Jean’s ankles and grabbing the back of Eren’s uniform jacket she yanked and sent them both to the ground. The two boys fell to their butts as the others went silent and watched captivated.

Emi looked between the two boys and crossed her arms over her chest. “Are we done?”

Eren rubbed the back of his neck, keeping his eyes cast down. “Yes.”

Jean dug his heels into the dirt. “Yes ma’am.”

“We have the MP already attacking us along with Titans. I don’t think we need to be fighting each other. Do we?”

“No ma’am,” they answered in unison.

“Good.” Her arms dropped back to her side as she offered to help them to their feet. “Now I would suggest all of you get back to your cleaning duties.”

“Yes ma’am!”

Connie and Sasha jumped down from the tree and joined the others in giving her a salute. Jean grumbled as Connie began to tease him and Sasha laughed. Armin sighed and shook his head at his friends as they began to pick up the brooms and cleaning supplies. Mikasa stayed behind for a moment and walked over to Eren.

“Eren are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” He huffed as he dusted himself off. After a moment he caught sight of her stare. “Don’t look at me like that Mikasa. He had it coming.”

She rolled her eyes. “Eren…”

“Look if he wasn’t so…”

“Enough,” came Emi’s voice. “It won’t do any good to dwell on it. Accept it as both your faults and move on.”

He nodded. “Yes ma’am.”

Mikasa tugged on his sleeve and gestured for them to go. “Come on. We need to get back to work.”

“Not him Mikasa. Eren you’re working with me and Hanji today.”

Both of them tensed. Eren blanched for a moment but nodded all the same and moved over to where Emi was waiting. Looking over his shoulder he saw that his protective sister hadn’t moved. She stood there, the old red scarf hiding her mouth so only her wide eyes showed.

“Go on.” He nodded for her to catch up with the others. With a sigh he walked back over to her. “I’m fine. It’s just gonna be some tests. Go on. Don’t leave Armin alone with those idiots.”

Finally she nodded and turned towards the direction the others had gone in. Eren watched her for a moment before turning back to Emi. Together they began to walk back towards the castle quietly. Emi turned her gaze to him and watched him for a long moment.

“I’m fine,” he said without looking to her.

“Hanji explained what’s going to happen today right?”

He nodded as they entered and walked down the hall. “She did.”

They came to a stop by a door where they could hear Hanji humming inside. “It’s alright Eren. I’m going to be right there with you.”

Taking a deep breath he looked up to her. “That’s mostly why I agreed to do this. I like Squad Leader Hanji but…she scares me.”

Emi nodded and smiled. “Me too. Are you ready?”

He nodded. Emi reached out and opened the door. Hanji spun around to meet them. “Oh Eren! Glad you came!”

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked around the room. “Yeah. Well if it helps right…”

She reached forward and took his hands in excitement. “Oh yes! This will help a lot! See in order to know what you’re up against you need to know how the other functions! Just like I’ve studied the Titans, I will study you!”

Eren gave her a little smile before looking back to Emi. She in turn placed a reassuring hand to his back. She hoped that Hanji wouldn’t go too far.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

6 teeth pulled, 4 fingers broken, a hammer to his nose, and eight fingernails pulled. No matter what Hanji did to him, Eren healed in a matter of minutes. Emi watched in horror as he sat there taking the abuse and never asking her to stop. Emi took notes on how long things took to heal as well as Eren’s disposition during the whole thing. He had come in nervous but soon after they began became confident in his ability. As he sat in the chair, doubled over and panting, Hanji set down her tools.

“Hey Eren,” she said in a gentle voice. “We should stop for now.”

“No,” he growled and held up his head. “I can do more. Keep going. I can take more.”

Hanji glanced to Emi who in turn gave a shrug. “Eren it’s enough for now. I have what I need.”

“No. No I can…” He shook his head and tried to catch his breath. “I can do it. I can handle worse.”

Emi knelt down and held Eren’s face between her hands. “Eren please. No more. You’ve done what you can. Please rest now.”

“But…”

“Please.” She pushed the hair sticking to his forehead with sweat back. Looking up into his determined eyes she pleaded with hers.

Finally he nodded and slumped. Emi wrapped her arms around him, supporting his head with her shoulder. Hoisting him to his feet, she maneuvered him out of the room and down the hall. Eren held tightly to her as they walked down towards the dungeon where he was being kept. Emi laid him on the bed, removed his shoes, and brought the blankets around him.

Eren gave a tired smile. “You remind me of my mom.”

Emi smiled as she placed a damp cloth against his forehead. “I’m sure she would be very proud of you.”

“She didn’t want me to join the Scouts.” He closed his eyes and hummed. “Sometimes I think she was right to be against it. But without them I would be dead.”

“Shh. Rest now. I’ll be back later to see if you need anything.”

He nodded before letting his strength go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emi sat at the table with her head on her arms and stared off into space. She had given all her notes to Hanji for her to analyze, who skipped off with them with her expected excited nature. Once Emi was set free from that job she supposed there would still be enough time to help Levi as she had planned to do. However, her feet had dragged her to the dining hall and she plopped down into a seat. After seeing Eren and what he went through perhaps that was enough for one day.

With a sigh she got to her feet. She had to do something. Just sitting there was doing no good because it allowed her mind to wander back to Eren’s hunched over form. Stretching, she decided that helping to clean up the remaining rubble would keep her occupied and give the poor new recruits a break. Just as she was about to leave the doors burst open and Mike came running in.

“Mike.”

“Emi, glad I found you.” He walked over to her quickly. “I rode as fast as I could.”

She shook her head and looked him over. The collar of his shirt was torn, his neck had specks of blood, and he was out of breath. “I don’t understand…”

“Erwin was arrested. The MPs accused him of trying to start a coup d’etat against the king. The town is in an uproar. Everything is a mess…”

Emi’s ears rang, blocking out Mike’s voice. Her hands tightened into fists as her breaths came in short huffs. Before she knew it, she was running out of the dining hall towards the room Levi was keeping the two MPs.


	26. Make a choice and do not regret it

Levi paused in his work as he heard commotion from just outside the door. He slipped off the still relatively clean gloves and set them aside as he made his way to the door. Coming out into the hall he found Mike restraining a flailing Emi. He narrowed his eyes as he took them in.

“…just wait,” Mike said through gritted teeth. “Let me tell you everything before you…”

“Let go!” Emi tried to scratch at the man but was overpowered. “Mike get off me! I need to…the bastards need to pay.”

“What the hell are you doing?” Levi placed his hands at his hips. “Mike why are you even here? You’re supposed to remain in town with Commander Eyebrows. Does he not trust that my squad can…”

“You’re as bad as her!” Mike readjusted his hold on the smaller soldier. It wasn’t too hard to restrain her considering he had been wrestling with her since she was old enough to ride a horse by herself. “Just let me explain the whole thing!”

Levi’s hands dropped from his hips. With a sigh he glanced over his shoulder to the door he had come from. Making a decision he looked back and nodded. “Alright fine. Follow me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi had led them to a rarely used office where no one would disturb them. Mike had pushed Emi into a chair and all but sat on her to keep her there. Once Levi had shut the door and the windows, Mike began his tale. He and Erwin, along with the other Scouts, had been going about their business as usual. They had been planning for another recon mission, getting their rout figured out, supplies, all the usual planning. On the side, secretly of course, Erwin had assigned a couple of soldiers to watch after the activity of the MP. There had been nothing to report for the last few days until a sudden burst came between the two branches. A fight had broken out in the street between a couple of MPs and some Scouts.

A very well-known and favored member of the king’s court got into the middle of the scrap and was killed. The fight escaladed at that point, each branch blaming the other for what happened. The MPs won that argument and made a loud and frequent claim that it was all a plot to get to the king himself. That news brewed and spread within hours, the town buzzing with the shock and misunderstanding. It wasn’t too much longer until the town split into sides. Some convinced the MPs were right and others swearing on their lives that the Scouts would never do such a thing.

It didn’t take long for the MPs to take their support from half the town and march on the Scouts. Erwin was dragged out of his office in cuffs. Another fight broke out, the one Mike had the pleasure of getting caught up in. The MPs took control of the situation and declared that the Scouts could not be trusted, that Levi and Hanji’s squad had left to plan an attack on the king, that there was no plan to help humanity whatsoever.

“In short,” Mike said without taking a breath. “The Scouts are in deep shit and so is Erwin. Just before I got out of the town I heard that they were preparing to hold some kind of trial against him.”

“And everyone else? What are the other Scouts doing?” Levi had perched on the desk, hands clamped down on the edge. “Are they just sitting on their asses while our leader gets wrongfully accused?”

“They’ve all been detained or are in hiding to save their lives.”

“Tch.”

“Cowards,” Emi growled. She had been silent the whole time, seething with anger at each word that came from Mike’s lips. “They’re all cowards. How can they hide when Erwin needs help? How can they do nothing when the Scouting Regiment is being dragged through the mud?”

The two men shared a look before looking back to her. Levi watched her, knowing full well what was coming. He could see the words forming in her mouth, the gears of her mind turning furiously, the anger gleaming in her crystal blue eyes. He waited for her to speak, knowing that she needed to get it out, she needed to talk it out and not be interrupted until she went into action.

“I honestly don’t expect any less from them Emi,” Mike voiced. “Commander Pixis is doing what he can to help alleviate the situation. But honesty what can they do?”

Venom dripped from her gaze as she turned to him. “ _What can they do?_ They can do everything in their power to fight back! What are they accomplishing by hiding? It only makes the Scouts look worse and guiltier of everything we are being accused of!” She bolted up from her seat, looking taller than she ever had. “They are abandoning their leader and their comrades in a time of need! They’re not soldiers they’re children! The fifteen year olds we have here have more guts then any of them!”

“Emilia be reasonable,” bit Mike as he stood to tower over her. “Everything is a damn mess! The town is torn in half with fights breaking out everywhere. People are being killed needlessly. It’s human nature to want to hide and protect your own skin.”

She shook her head. “I’ve heard enough.”

Stalking past him she flung open the door. The thing practically fell off its hinges as it rattled against the wall. Levi got off the desk and made to follow after her, taking quick steps to keep up with her fiery rage. Just before he crossed the threshold Mike’s voice stopped him.

“Levi.” He turned to face Mike. “We’re the only ones left now.”

He paused a moment longer considering what those words meant. Giving the other man one last glance he made his way down the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He knew it. He knew she would spring into action without taking a moment to pause and think. She had done so during some of her first missions and when they had found the MPs trailing them. Sure enough when he walked into the room Emi was already strapping the 3DMG to her body.

“Don’t.” She didn’t even look his way as she spoke.

Levi came further into the room and leaned against the dresser. “I didn’t say anything.”

“We need to make a move and you know it.” The carriers for the blades clunked against her thighs as she strapped them on with more force than necessary.

He crossed his arms over his chest. “Yes we do need to make a move.” She paused and looked to him in surprise. “Towards Shiganshina. We have work to do here and then we need to move out and finish this.”

Emi shook her head. “Why am I not surprised that you’re against me?”

“I’m not against you.” He watched as her hands trembled while she buckled a few loose belts. “You’re the one who keeps telling me Eren is making such great progress. That we can be done with this shit in no time. So why stop now? We need to move ahead.”

She growled in frustration as the buckles came undone due to her shaking. “And what? Leave Erwin to his doom and let the Scouts go down as being enemies of the crown?”

Levi began to take steps towards her. “We can right all of that once we have saved humanity from the walls. And we can only do that by getting to Shiganshina. Once we retake Wall Maria there will be no doubt about us.”

“And in that time span my uncle will be convicted,” she said through gritted teeth.

“That won’t happen.” Her irritation began to overflow. How could he sound so calm about this?

“He is accused of treason.” Levi took hold of her wrists as she tried to buckle the belt across her chest. His touch furthered her fury. “I have no doubt the MPs will do everything in their power to find him guilty.”

“That won’t happen.” He began to put pressure, slowly forcing her hands down.

“He’ll be hanged for treason!”

“I know that!”

Levi forced her arms down to her sides with a jolting tug. At the same time he pulled her forward so her face was pressed against his shoulder. Their chests pressed against each other with each unsteady rise and fall of their frantic breaths. Emi clenched her hands into fists while Levi took in a deep breath to calm himself.

“I know that,” he repeated but in a whisper. He turned his head so that his nose pressed against her hair. “I know what kind of danger he is facing. I also know that he is willing to face it if it will help us reach the goal.”

“ _That’s bullshit_ ,” she growled against his shoulder. “You don’t know what he is willing to face. He’s my family. He needs me.”

Levi pulled back so that he could see her but kept a good hold of her wrists. “There is something you need to understand about your uncle Emilia. He has a goal, a desire stronger than anything else, to free humanity. For that he is willing to give anything, even if it’s his own life. He wouldn’t want you going back for him.”

“You’re wrong.” Her jaw trembled as she spoke.

“Do you know what he told me after I had met you for the first time?” He paused for a moment, making sure he had her attention. “He said those who cannot sacrifice things important to them will not change anything. He was willing to sacrifice you if you joined the Scouting Legion. Now you have to sacrifice him in order to help save humanity. That’s what family is supposed to do.”

Emi’s eyes widened as she scanned his expression. “You don’t know shit about what family is supposed to do.” She shook herself free of his hold. “Who are you to preach to me about family? You don’t have family to sacrifice!”

Levi’s calm snapped with her words. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and pushed her back against the nearest wall. “I’ve already made my sacrifice! They’ve already died because of the decision I made! I’m still here so I can fight for them and make sure that it wasn’t all for nothing!”

She pushed feebly against his chest. “Stop it!”

“I don’t understand because I don’t have family hu?” His voice grew dangerously low. “No family hu? Guess my comrades don’t count. Neither the ones I have now or the ones I lost years ago. Nor my squad. They wouldn’t count as family would they? What about the new brats who joined us? They wouldn’t be family either hu?” He held up his left hand, placing the ring in front of her face. “Guess this doesn’t mean anything then!”

“Stop it Levi,” she responded with a shaky breath.

He gave her shoulders a tight squeeze before releasing her. “Go if you want or stay here. But whatever choice you make, you never regret it. Do you understand me?”

Emi let out a shaky breath, never taking her eyes away from his. Levi finally moved away from her and walked over to the window. Hands trembling, more than they had before, she finished off the buckles and grabbed her uniform cape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blissfully she didn’t meet anyone along the way to the stables. She walked as quickly as she could with his words haunting her. He was wrong. She was right. This was the right thing to do. She fumbled slightly as she began to saddle her horse. This was right. Going back and standing against the MPs was right. Erwin needed her and she would not let him down.

_And in that time span my uncle will be convicted._

_That won’t happen._

She wasn’t stupid nor was she a child. She couldn’t be pacified with him simply saying it wouldn’t happen. Just because he had faith it wouldn’t happen didn’t make it so. Humanity’s Strongest had a little too much confidence in his own words.

_He was willing to sacrifice you if you joined the Scouting Legion. Now you have to sacrifice him in order to help save humanity. That’s what family is supposed to do._

What the hell did he know? She had never heard him mention any kind of family before. Nor had she ever heard Erwin say he had family to speak of. Then again there was that pair, Furlan and Isobel, that had come up with him from the underground. Is that who he meant when he said he already made his sacrifice? Emi paused in putting on the saddle and let it slip from her fingers. He had held up the ring, the silver band clinging to his pale finger. She looked down at the identical ring sitting on her own hand.

_Guess this doesn’t mean anything then!_

Hateful man. Of course the rings meant something. It linked them together, bonded them beyond being just lovers. It made their ideal futures all the more real and tangible. When she looked at the ring sitting on her finger she could practically see that little house and tea shop they had talked about. This little band linked her to their happy lives when all this was over.

Clenching her hand so tightly the ring dug into her skin, Emi felt tears sting her eyes. A low growl grew in her throat until it pushed itself past her lips and turned into a slurred shout. Emi rampaged and threw the saddle down the length of the stable. She kicked the gate to her horse’s pen, reverting to the child she was and throwing a tantrum. With one final scream the rage ebbed and a wave of sorrow hit her. Loud sobs erupted from her chest as tears streamed down her face.

Her horse danced with fright in its pen from her outburst. Emi sniffled and coughed as she tried to calm herself. Reaching into the pen she tried to calm the beast. "Shhh. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. Shh now.”

Opening the gate she moved into the pen and stroked the animal. The horse calmed and huffed as she cradled its face and whispered apologies. Emi remained there, sitting in the pen with her horse, thinking and rethinking what was going on around her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun had set as she finally made her way back into the castle. Once again she was fortunate not to run into anyone along the way. Before going back to the room, she detoured and stopped by Eren’s. He was awake and taking with his friends. She remained outside for a bit, not wanting to disturb their time together, before finally making her way back to the room. Coming in she found Levi still by the window, looking as if he hadn’t moved an inch since she left.

Scrubbing her red eyes with the back of her hand, she quickly looked away as he turned to face her. Emi stiffly removed her riding cape and gear as Levi silently watched. Once everything was removed and back in its place, he walked over and paused at her side. Emi chanced looking to him only to find him avoiding her eyes.

“You’ll help me finish some work with the MPs,” he said gruffly.

She nodded before turning and following him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We’re going to work on the girl,” he instructed as they walked. “I’ve already gotten everything I can out of her comrade. I used him because that’s what seemed to bother her more. No matter what I did to her it didn’t affect her as much. Hopefully that’s not the case now.”

He opened the door to his workroom and allowed her in first. The room was rather large with a small window to let in light from outside. Candles burned in the corners of the room and a lamp hung overhead. There were tools sitting to the side on a table, much the same way Hanji had set up the room she had tested Eren in. The two MPs were placed in chairs facing away from each other. In one sat a man, hunched over and breathing slowly. In the other was a girl, sitting straight with her eyes closed as if she were meditating.

Levi shut the door behind him causing Emi to jump slightly. She watched as he made his way over to the table of tools and picked something up. He didn’t even bother cloaking himself in the apron and gloves to keep himself clean. Walking over to where the girl sat, he took his instrument and prodded her with it. She hissed but showed no other signs of being in pain as he dug into her.

God this girl didn’t look any older than fifteen or sixteen. That would put her in the same graduating class as Eren and the others. That means she would have fought alongside him in Trost and yet here she was captured for trying to kidnap him. Emi watched as the girl opened her eyes and set an icy glare upon Levi. Her bangs fell over her face as she shifted, the rest of her hair pulled into a tight bun behind her head. A bored expression, one that put Levi’s to shame, sat on her features.

“Not enough to even get a reaction hu?” Levi sighed and set down his tool. “Thought you’d be more cooperative today. Guess I’ll have to go back to your friend…”

“Small bastard,” she growled.

“Ah so does that mean you want to talk?” Levi watched her for a long moment. The girl remained quiet. He picked up another tool and set it on her.

A bone in her wrist broke with an audible crunch. Emi watched as the girl’s jaw clenched but that was the only give away of pain. Something in the back of Emi’s mind clicked as she observed. Her eyes settled on the damaged wrist, tied behind the chair, and focused. The wrist had been bent at an unnatural angle, effectively breaking it and probably shattering the bones. However, as Emi watched, it began to look as if it had never been touched. The girl’s wrist corrected itself and straightened out.

“Now then,” began Levi as he picked up yet another tool.

“Levi!” He stopped and looked up to Emi. She held out her hand. “Give me the tool.”

He handed it over and took a step back. Emi came forward, the girl setting her steel blue gaze on her. Leaning over the girl, Emi cupped her face with one hand and plunged the tool into the girl’s mouth. With a strong yank Emi pulled out a tooth, only earning a small groan in response. After a few minutes Emi set the tool aside, pried the girl’s mouth open, and found what she expected.

“That’s why,” Emi practically whispered. She looked to where Levi stood. “It grew back. Her tooth grew back.” Levi moved forward and inspected it himself. “It’s the same way Eren healed. She didn’t react because she knew she would heal. She’s a Titan shifter like Eren.”

“What the hell,” Levi breathed.

The girl broke out into a fit of laughter. Her head craned back as she laughed joyfully.

“What’s your name,” ventured Emi.

The laughing slowly came to a stop and the girl looked between Levi and Emi. “Annie Leonhardt.”


	27. Who is the traitor?

Emi grabbed Annie’s chair and shifted it so she could see her comrade. “Now Annie I need you to answer a few questions for me.” The girl remained quiet. “Why are you trying to take Eren?”

Annie simply stared back at her blankly. Emi counted in her head slowly to give her plenty of time to answer. When the silence didn’t let up Emi sighed and looked to Levi. With her eyes she gestured to the man in the chair still breathing slowly. Levi picked up one of the various tools and moved towards the man. Emi looked back to Annie who watched Levi like as hawk as he set in on the other man. The man jolted and cried out causing Annie to tug against her restraints.

“Bitch,” she hissed as she looked up at Emi through narrowed eyes. “You’re Humanity’s Heart. Aren’t you supposed to show compassion?”

“Not to traitors,” she answered flatly.

An amused expression flashed over Annie’s face. “ _Traitor_. Is that what you think we are?” Another manic laugh ripped through her. “The Scouts are the traitors, trust me. We’re only doing what the king wants us to do while your group goes against him.”

“What the king wants?” Emi asked slowly. “And what exactly might that be?” Annie went silent again with a defiant gleam in her eyes. Emi’s hands balled into fists. “Levi.”

Another jolt and cry from the other man. Annie cursed at the both of them and pulled against her restraints. Emi leaned down so she could be more at eye level with the raging girl. Blue eyes matched blue in anger and growing hate as they stared at each other.

“If you want your friend over there to survive then you need to cooperate,” Emi said in a low voice. Annie huffed out a couple of breaths before calming a bit. She gave a small nod to show she understood. “Good. Let’s start over then, shall we?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Why are you after Eren?_

_He belongs with the other Titan shifters in serving the king._

_There’s more? Of course the Colossal and the Armored. Who brought all of you together?_

_The king and others._

_What is the point of framing the Scouts?_

_You pose too much a threat to the goal._

_Is the Garrison in on it with the MP?_

_No._

_Who’s idea was it to frame Erwin Smith for the coup d’etat?_

_Kenny._

_Who is Kenny?_

_Our leader._

_What is the goal that the king wants to reach?_

Annie sighed and dipped her head down. Emi straightened up and pushed a hand through her hair. “Suppose that’s enough for today.”

“Bullshit,” called out Levi. He set down his soiled tool and moved to Emi’s side. “She hasn’t given us nearly enough. Trust me there is more I can do to that guy to get her to talk.”

“Bastard!” Annie tried to lunge at him but only succeeded in nearly toppling her chair over.

Emi steadied the chair in time and turned a look to Levi. “I said it’s enough. Please go outside Captain Rivaille.”

“Tch.” Levi turned on his heel and made for the door.

Emi slowly followed behind him. However, before she could leave, Annie’s voice stopped her. “Cross! When I get out of this chair I am going to kill you first.”

She turned to look back at the girl. With a small nod she answered, “I’ll be waiting.”

The door closed dully behind Emi leaving Annie in silence to listen to the heaving breaths of her friend. Her hands clenched into tight fists behind her. Sitting in the chair she vowed to herself and the man in the other chair that the Scouts would pay for what they had done and how they had obstructed their job. Why couldn’t they all just face it? Why couldn’t they see their goal was wrong? Live outside the walls? Why would anyone want that?

Annie ran her thumb over the silver ring that rested on her index finger. In a split second she could be free from the bonds and crush everyone in this castle. It would be so easy to take Eren then.

“Be patient Annie,” she told herself. “Just a little longer.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi leaned against the wall by the door, arms crossed tightly over his chest. The door opened and Emi stepped out. He waited patiently as she closed the door and began to walk. He followed after her and waited till they were a little ways from the door to start speaking.

“You know I was right,” he bit. “We could have gotten a lot more out of her.”

“Sorry I don’t recognize that as you being right,” Emi threw back.

Levi’s brow pulled together as his lips curled. “Your compassion got in the way. This is not the time nor the place to go lax on…”

Emi stopped and turned on him. “My compassion is _not_ the issue! Maybe your lack of compassion is though! _She is a child Levi_! That Annie girl is no older than Eren. I’ve already help torture him today, forgive me if I’m not in the mood for breaking another soul.”

He pointed over his shoulder back down the hallway. “She is not a child Emilia! Not when she signed up with Kenny and the others to attack us and take Eren. Face it she is a Titan shifter and monster.”

“A monster? So that would mean Eren is too right?”

“I wasn’t talking about that brat.”

“You called Annie a monster for being a Titan shifter. You can’t damn one of them and praise the other for being a shifter.”

“I can when she is using it for the wrong reasons!” He took a couple steps forward. Emi took a couple back. “If they are in line with Kenny then…”

“Who is he to you?” she interrupted. “You never answered me before.”

She could see the hesitation in his eyes. His lips formed a tight line while his jaw clenched. Part of her wanted to take it back seeing his reaction. But a larger part of her wanted to annoy him and get under his skin.

“He’s the man who saved my life.”

She blinked a couple of times and shifted her weight. “Erwin was the one who pulled you out of the Underground.”

He nodded. “Yeah but he wouldn’t have been able to do so if Kenny hadn’t gotten to me first. He put life back into me when my mother died and I was starving to death. He taught me how to hold a knife, how to fight, how to survive in the worst way. Kenny was the only family I had until he up and left me. I haven’t seen him in thirty or so years. Now he is working against us and that is something we need to be very aware of.”

He paused for a moment and looked over his shoulder to the door. “Kenny takes people and turns them into weapons, into fighters, and I guarantee that is what he has done with her. If he has had a hold on her, she is no longer a child. She will do what it takes to reach the goal and he will make sure she does or she’ll die. That’s what Kenny does.”

 _Shit._ That look, that brief look, of empty anger mixed with something Emi couldn’t place came into his eyes. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed as she watched that look darken his eyes and tug his lips down. Emi mentally cursed herself for wanting to pull him into her arms especially because she wanted to stay pissed at him for earlier that day.

“You rose above his influence,” she said hoping that these words came out in a kind tone. “Look at you now. You save people. You’ve worked hard to get here and keep yourself alive.”

“Careful,” he said with a humorless chuckle. “You almost sound like you care.”

Emi’s jaw clenched and unclenched a couple of times. “Levi…I…”

He shook his head. “Deal with it later. We need to tell the others and I want to talk to Eren. I want to see if that little shit knew anything about this seeing as Annie was in his training squad.”

 _Later? When is later? When we get to Shiganshina? When all this is over?_ “Sure. I’ll find Hanji and get Eren if you want to go find Mike.”

With a nod he moved past her and set on his path.


	28. The Female titan

Emi, Hanji, and Eren came into one of the offices where the other two had gathered. As soon as they entered Levi came over and helped a still weakened Eren into a chair. Emi closed the door behind her and joined Hanji and Mike off to the side. Levi knelt in front of Eren and looked him over with sharp eyes.

“I wasn’t aware Hanji tortured you till just now,” he began in a low voice. Eren kept his eyes on Levi and nodded. “How are you feeling?”

“Okay. I’ve been resting so it’s fine.” He shrugged and glanced back to Hanji. “It was actually really helpful to know I could heal like that in human form. It didn’t hurt too much.”

Levi looked him over a little longer before giving a nod. “Eren.”

“Yes Captain?”

“Do you feel you can trust me?”

Eren looked back at him confused, a little shocked, and then fixed his expression into certainty. “Of course sir. You saved my life as well as Mikasa’s back in that courtroom and even before then when I knew of your reputation…”

Levi nodded and gave him a small smile. “I’m glad to hear it. What about those three?” He nodded over his shoulder where the others stood. “Do you trust them just as much?”

Eren’s cool green eyes scanned over Emi, Mike, and Hanji. Finally they rested back on Levi and he nodded. “Yes Captain. I do.”

“Good. That’s good.”

Levi stood and looked to Emi. With a gesture from him she came forward. A little hesitant she approached Eren while her mind tried to formulate the best way to go about things so that everyone in the room would understand the situation.

“Eren,” she began, “do you know of an Annie Leonhardt?”

His eyes widened slightly. “Annie? Yeah of course. She is part of the 104th training squad. I think she went into the Military Police when it came time to choose. Jean and a few others were supposed to go with her but…seems like she is the only one to carry it out.”

“What do you know about Annie?”

“Not a lot or anything really.” He scratched the back of his neck as his brows drew together. “She kept to herself mostly. She is a good fighter, strong, and driven I think. She was kind of close to Reiner and Bertholdt towards the end of training but that’s pretty much it.”

Emi paused, the next question trapped in her throat. Hesitating she looked back to where Levi stood. Her brows pulled up towards her hairline as she looked back to him. Levi gave her a nod to gesture for her to continue but she couldn’t dislodge the words from her throat. It was suddenly hard to tell this boy that someone he may have trusted betrayed him, someone he knew was trying to hurt him. Seeing Emi’s hesitation, Levi stepped forward.

“You’re aware that we have two MPs in our possession correct?” he asked addressing all of them and not just Eren. They all nodded and Levi directed his gaze to Eren. “Are you aware one of them is Annie?”

“W-what? You have…but why?”

“She was part of the team that attacked us when we first got here.” Levi continued in an easy tone while Eren began to tighten his hands into fists. “She was given orders by a man named Kenny. Know him?” Eren shook his head. “The orders were to take you and kill the rest of us. Understand? Annie was sent here to take you and murder the rest of the group. That means Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Mikasa, everyone who came with us.”

“Levi this girl…” began Mike as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“She is a titan shifter just like Eren.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The room remained quiet for so long it startled Emi when Hanji spoke up.

“Another titan shifter? How do you know?”

“I noticed when we were questioning her,” offered Emi. “She healed just like Eren did. She also confessed to it.”

“And it’s not just her,” added Levi. “The Colossal and the Armored titan are shifters as well.”

The sound of the chair clattering to the floor caught all their attention. Eren had jumped from his seat and stood before them with his hands so tightly curled into fists that little drops of blood ran down his knuckles. His teeth gritted together as his chest heaved.

“She knows who the Colossal and Armored titans are,” he growled. “She knows the ones who broke down the wall, helped kill my mother and countless others, the ones who ruined our lives. She never said anything…”

Emi walked over to him quickly and took hold of his fists. The blood was sticky and warm against her palms only causing her to hold on tighter. “Eren look at me. I understand this is upsetting for you and I can imagine how it must feel but…you’re hurting yourself.”

“Hey Levi,” began Hanji.

“No.”

“But I haven’t’ said anything yet!”

Levi sighed. “What do you want?”

“Let me test the girl,” Hanji said excitedly. “Let me take some notes and…”

“No.”

As Hanji and Mike began to talk to Levi, Emi glanced down at Eren’s hands. Her hands gave his a series of light squeezes to reassure him. Finally she got Eren to loosen his fingers.

“There. That’s better. We need you to focus because Kenny is probably coming back and he is dangerous.” She kept her eyes locked with his, kept him focused on her, so he wouldn’t weaken himself or trigger his titan ability. “We need to move out as soon as we can and get to Shiganshina. The sooner we can take back the wall the sooner we can figure everything else out.”

“My house,” he mumbled after a moment. “My house is in Shiganshina. Maybe…my father was a doctor. He could have something in our basement that would help. I know he was working on a lot of important stuff down there.”

Emi nodded and gave his hands a squeeze. “If we can get there we will check it out.”

“We should leave,” she heard Mike say. Emi turned to where he stood, still holding onto Eren. “We should pack up and leave as soon as we possibly can.”

Hanji nodded. “It would be a good idea to get Eren as far from their reach as possible. We should take the Leonhardt girl with us. I’d like to question her more, see what this goal of the king is exactly.”

“Right,” Levi nodded. “Get everyone together, tell them we are moving out, nothing more, and we should leave by tomorrow morning at the latest.” Hanji and Mike nodded and headed out. “Eren let’s get you back to your room.”

“Captain isn’t there anything I can do to help?”

Levi placed a hand to the boy’s shoulder. “You can help by getting as much rest now as possible. I’m sure we will need your titan strength before long.”

Eren’s head hung a little but he nodded nonetheless. “Yes sir.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emi opened the door quietly and stepped in. The man was more or less gone, his breathing all but stopped, while Annie remained in her silent state. Emi stood by the door for a long moment letting her eyes take in everything. When Annie spoke the rough sound echoed in the room.

“You all sure are making a lot of noise out there.” She sounded tired or was it just her usual calm demeanor?

Listening Emi could hear the slight bustling of soldiers packing and getting ready to leave. “Nothing to worry about.”

Annie dragged her eyes to where Emi stood and narrowed them. “He’s almost dead. You can’t do much else to him other than end it. If you have a question just ask.”

“Will you answer?” questioned Emi as she took a couple steps towards the girl.

“What else can I do? Silence is getting boring.”

Emi crouched down in front of the girl and rested her arms on her knees. “What is it the king wants? Why did he need the help of shifters?”

Annie looked down her nose at Emi. Her finger ran over the ring on her index finger. It was almost time. “You’ve heard about the famines happening in the different towns right? Then there’s the crime, over population, people talking about wanting to go outside the walls. We broke Wall Maria to take care of those issues and reduce the amount of people who think the outside is worth something. Break down the walls to rebuild with better, less, more loyal subjects. And then the Scouts come along trying to go outside the walls, preaching about freedom, trying to map out an unknown world. Do you see why you’re the traitors?”

“You can’t just kill innocent people Annie.”

“Isn’t that what you guys do every time you go on a Recon mission?”

Emi stood and turned away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Everything alright?” Levi asked when she entered the room. He had already begun to gather his things as well as set hers out.

Emi moved over to the bed and grabbed some of her things. “The sooner we leave the better.”

An awkward silence sat between them as they moved about the room. They were careful not to bump into each other, while one was at the dresser the other would be at the bed, even their footsteps were quiet. Levi glanced to her every now and then as he started sentences in his head but never let them past his lips. This was ridiculous. They were in a stressful situation with the MPs and now was not the time to be worrying about their relationship. And yet…

He dragged his eyes to her left hand and found the ring still adorning her finger. Good at least she hadn’t thrown it somewhere. He had told her they would deal with it later and she hadn’t brought it up again so perhaps they didn’t need to talk about it now. A thick heavy feeling in his chest pushed its way up his throat as he thought. It wasn’t like they wouldn’t have time to address the issue when all of this was over. However, in the off chance that something did go wrong and he missed the chance to right things…

“Emilia.” He couldn’t stop her name from escaping. She stopped and turned her attention to him. Once those blue eyes connected with him the words escaped him. Why was he so clumsy at this?

“What Levi?”

As he looked at her the words from their fight echoed in the room. He could still feel her under his grip as he pressed her to the wall. He could hear them yelling at each other, feel her shaky breath hit his skin, see her tired eyes red from crying. No he couldn’t say anything. Not while they were still in this room. It would have to wait.

“We’ll take a route through the woods to Shiganshina,” he said instead. “That way it will give a less visible trail. We’ll move as one group to keep better tabs on everyone.”

Emi nodded and turned her eyes away from him. “Fine.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was gathered outside with the horses. As Levi joined them with his own horse he found Eren and Mike talking heatedly with Emi.

“We should take her with us,” argued Mike. “She could prove to be a valuable hostage if Kenny and his group come along.”

“I don’t want her anywhere near us,” Eren countered. He looked to Emi with pleading eyes. “Let me talk to her before we go so I can hear these things from her. Then we can leave her and go.”

Emi shook her head and sighed. “We are not taking her with us and I don’t want you talking to her Eren. We’ve heard everything she needs to tell us and now we are done.”

Both of them began to argue one more causing Emi to rub her forehead in frustration. Levi gave his horse a pat before stepping in. “Enough you two. Annie stays here. I will not risk having her transform while we are riding and taking us all out. She stays here to rot or until Kenny comes to retrieve her. End of story. Mount up we are leaving.”

Mike and Eren exchanged a look before nodding and complying. Emi gave Levi an appreciative smile. “Levi…”

Just as she began to speak a loud crack of lightning struck the castle filling the air with electricity. Emi shielded her eyes against the light until it faded just as quickly as it came. There was a moment of silence just before the walls of the castle erupted and showered down upon the Scouts. From the castle emerged a female titan.


	29. Humanity's Heart vs. the Female Titan

White hot pain ripped through her as she gasped for air. The sky above her was a mix of colors as her vision corrected itself and she slowly pushed herself upright. Emi’s ears rang, the only sound she could hear were the heavy breaths that painfully pushed through her chest. The destruction around her was great. Splats of red coated the grass, limbs were strewn here and there, and the owners were either unconscious or no longer in sight. The female titan stood above them and stretched out her new limbs with a cracking roar.

Emi winced and covered her ears as best she could. She watched a moment as the titan began to pick up pieces of the castle and peered under them. She was searching for her prey, something to eat and crush. But…most of the troops had already been killed. Emi looked around her frantically. She was able to spot Hanji and Mike starting to gather the kids from the 104th and pushed them towards the surrounding forest. Jean, Armin, Connie, Mikasa, Sasha…good they were still alive. Mike ran over while the titan had her back turned and dragged an unconscious Eren from some rubble. He looked a little worse for wear but otherwise okay and alive.

A rush of relief passed through her as she watched them escape into the forest. Looking back to the titan something struck a chord. She wasn’t searching for simply something to eat or crush. No she was searching for something specific. Blinking a couple of times Emi refocused her gaze on the titan and really took in its appearance. The titan had blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and tight muscles over the body.

“Annie…so this is the real you,” Emi whispered to herself. “She’s looking for Eren.”

Quickly and clumsily Emi pushed herself to her knees and began to crawl. As she crawled her eyes roamed for any other survivors who could help protect Eren and the others. Her eyes finally spotted Levi struggling to right himself. She crawled over to him and helped push him into a sitting position as her heart thumped painfully.

_He’s alive. Thank God._

“Emilia,” came his rough voice. He held onto her arms and let his eyes scanned her face. “Are you okay? Did you get hurt?”

She shook her head though she felt her body starting to shake under his touch. “No, no. Maybe something is broken. I don’t know.”

His brows stitched together, eyes growing stormy, as he moved a hand to cup her face. “What happened? How…”

Emi glanced over her shoulder to where Annie was still picking through the rubble in her search. “That is what happened. Annie is looking for Eren. She must have orders to bring him to Kenny. Or he’s on his way here to collect.”

Levi looked the titan over and nodded. “Where is Eren? We need to get him safe and far away.”

“Hanji and Mike got the 104th kids. They went into the forest.”

Pushing himself up, using his blades as a crutch, he got to his feet. “We need to lead her away from where they are taking Eren. If they went into the forest then they are still on the path for Shiganshina.”

Emi helped steady him, sure that his ribs were probably broken again, and looked to the forest. “You go and catch up with them. Lead them towards Shiganshina and I’ll catch up.”

His brow furrowed even more. “I’m not leaving. Hanji and Mike know what to do. We need to take her out and get rid of this threat before…”

“You’re too badly broken,” she argued. “You aren’t even fully healed from before. Levi go please. Help Eren and the other kids. Get them to safety. End all of this! I can handle Annie.”

“No. No I’m not…”

“She made a promise to kill me first when she got free. I can use that to keep her busy!”

“Don’t be stupid! I’m not letting…”

“Captain,” came a harsh whispered voice. “Captain! Emilia!”

Looking around they found Petra, Oluo, Gunther, and Eld hidden behind an overturned supply wagon. Levi signaled for them to stay put as his mind raced over different possibilities. Finally he turned back to Emi and took hold of her shoulders once again.

“There isn’t a large time window here to argue.” He glanced towards the forest and then back to her. “If I go my squad stays behind and helps you. I trust them and have every confidence in their strength. Work with them.”

Emi glanced to where they were held up. She knew they were strong, trustworthy, and commendable soldiers. Being chosen for Levi’s squad they had to be and if he trusted them with his life then anyone should do the same. Checking that Annie was still occupied with her search, she turned back to Levi and nodded.

“Fine. Just go.”

Pushing himself forward he gathered with his squad. After giving a few instructions he took off towards the forest and disappeared into the trees. A mix of terror and relief gripped Emi’s heart as she watched him disappear.

 _Please don’t let this be the last time I see him_.

“Emilia!” Eld grabbed hold of her arm and half dragged her to where the others waited. “Are you badly injured? Can you stand? Move your arms?”

She nodded and looked at each of them. They were battered and bruised but a fire burned in their eyes. “I’m fine. You?”

“Ready to take this thing out and end it,” bit Petra as her hands tightened around her blades.

“What did Levi tell you?”

Gunther moved closer, keeping an eye on Annie as she moved about. “He said Eren and the others escaped. They’ll be on their way to Shiganshina as long as we keep this thing distracted and end it now.”

Emi nodded and turned her eyes to Annie. “This titan is like Eren. There is a child inside that thing, a child ready to kill. She has one job and that’s to capture Eren and kill the rest of us. Don’t go easy on her.”

“Never dreamed of it,” Oluo answered with a glare. “We have a plan in mind to keep her busy and let the others get some distance.”

“We need you to help distract her while we get into place,” added Eld.

Emi nodded. “Let’s do it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

It seemed that Annie was getting more frustrated by the minute. Stone by stone she was still finding no trace of Eren. Instead of carefully shifting through the damage as she had been now she was tossing things haphazardly out of her way. Emi kept a watchful eye on her and what she was tossing as she moved out from behind the supply wagon.

“Annie!” The titan froze for a moment before shifting towards her. A familiar cold deadly gaze rested in her eyes. Emi stood before her, blades in each hand, completely out in the open. “You made me a promise! When you got out of that chair you were going to kill me first.”

Annie took a couple thundering steps towards her and stopped. Her full attention was on Emi. Meanwhile behind her squad Levi disappeared to ready themselves into attack. Emi kept her focus on the girl in front of her. Something she remembered from training with Levi was to always keep your attention on the one you are fighting. Do not get distracted. Do not let them get distracted from you.

“You broke that promise,” Emi continued. She gestured around her. “Look at all my comrades you’ve killed and I’m still standing. You were pretty foolish you know. Shifting forms like that in such a confined space. You could have killed Eren and you wouldn’t even know. Pretty stupid hu?”

That was it. Annie began to spring forward and Emi took off into the air. Petra, Eld, Oluo, and Gunther shot out from their perches and the attack began. The five of them zipped around her while dodging and avoiding her grasp. They moved about like a dance making attacks on her, trying their best to get to the neck and take her out. Their hooks clanged against the crumbling structure of the castle as they moved. Emi took a moment to watch the others. They moved so effortlessly and perfectly with one another. No verbal commands were given, just mere looks or gestures and they all knew what was to be done. It was an amazing sight. No wonder Levi trusted them as much as he did. With this in mind Emi surged forward to join knowing they could beat her.

Annie stilled in the middle of an attack and raised her hands and covered her neck as they continued their assault. However, Annie wasn’t still for long.

Annie struck out and grabbed Gunther’s cable. Yanked out of the air she threw him into one of the nearby trees of the forest. The others only hesitated a moment before striking back with more rage and force than before. Managing to blind Annie they began their attack once more to bring her hands away from her neck. Emi felt the electricity flying between all of them as the raced to take the vantage point and get the kill. This is what they’d all been training for, what they’d been working towards, and now they were going to achieve it.

With Annie’s shoulder muscles hacked away her hands dropped. Eld pushed forward for the attack only to be caught between her teeth. Everything seemed to slow down in time as she chomped down and he was cut in half. One of her eyes had regenerated and caught sight of all of them. Emi, Petra, and Oluo came skidding to a halt at the edge of the forest.

“Oh God,” Petra said breathless. “It prioritized healing one eye to accelerate the process…is that even possible?”

Annie tensed and spit out the half of Eld that was still in her mouth. Adjusting herself, Annie began running towards them. With little time to react they were pushed into the forest. Annie ran at full speed towards them as they tried to dodge the trees and keep an eye on her.

 _Shit!_ Emi cured in her head. _We let her into the forest. What if the others haven’t made it that far? She’ll find them._

“Petra!”

Emi’s thoughts were broken by the cry of Oluo. Turning she spotted the other woman with Annie right on her.

“We need to regroup,” Oluo called out desperately. “We’re too spread out! Petra now!”

In a blink she was gone. Annie slammed her foot against the trunk of a tree, taking Petra along with it. A splat of blood rained down on the grass nearby and Annie removed her foot. Emi felt a coldness run through her veins. How did this happen so fast? They had been working so hard together, they had the will and strength to beat Annie. So how….how was it that there were only two of them left? Two…

Emi snapped too and searched for Oluo. She found him swinging around, attaching a hook to the back of the titan’s neck. Her eyes widened as he zoomed on for the attack.

“Oluo wait!”

His blades came down on the back of her neck only to be met by a layer of ice. The blade shattered leaving Oluo defenseless. _No. Wait._

“Annie!” Emi used as much gas as she could to go as fast as she could. If she could get the titans attention on her, if she could save one of them, if she could do her job as The Heart of Humanity…

The titan jumped and raised her foot. Oluo was smacked out of the air and into one of the other trees. Emi stuttered to a halt and less than gracefully landed on a branch. She fell to her knees as she began to breath raggedly. Annie looked around as if to see the work she had done before finally finding where Emi had stopped.

“You’re a liar as well as a murderer,” Emi bit. “You said you would kill me first. There’s still no scratch on me.” With shaky legs she got up and stood as tall as she could. “So let’s end it now.”

Annie reached out and grabbed Emi. In one swift movement Annie brought her hand to her mouth and swallowed Humanity’s Heart whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about lack of updates! Hope this chapter was enjoyable. I'll try to get more updates out for this one! Thanks for sticking around!!!


End file.
